Siempre habrá esperanza
by Usagich
Summary: Serena tiene ultimamente muchas dudas de su relación con Darien, por lo que decide tomarse un tiempo para pensar y aclarar sus sentimientos. En el transcurso de este tiempo, Serena conocerá a un joven muy peculiar, al que cree conocer de algo. Este joven será sin que ella lo sepa, el mayor enemigo al que se ha enfrentado. Poco a poco, Darien y Serena tendrán que conocerse de nuevo.
1. El final de la relación

_Hola. Me llamo Serena Tsukino, tengo 16 años y estoy en la preparatoria. Mi mayor afición es comer dulces, mirar los escaparates de las tiendas de ropa y por supuesto, dormir la siesta. Pero no se engañen, porque bajo la apariencia de esta niña adolescente, se encuentra la gran Sailor Moon, una guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Gracias a mis amigas y a mi amado Darien, luchamos para proteger a todos los seres humanos que viven en la tierra y además…_

**Rai**: Serena, corta el rollo. Nadie va a creer lo que estás diciendo

**Serena:** ¬¬ y se puede saber por qué?!

**Rai**: evidentemente, primero de todo! Nadie se creería que estas en la prepa con esa cabeza de chorlo que tienes. En segundo lugar, claro que nadie va a creer que eres Sailor Moon…

**Amy**: en verdad creo que Rai tiene razón. No creo que sea demasiado bueno descubrir nuestra identidad ante todo un instituto.

**Serena:** bueno…quizás pueda modificar algo de mi discurso de delegada de este curso.

Serena se quedo pensativa. La verdad es que no era muy buena para reflejar lo que piensa en palabras, ya que para eso se necesita ser reflexiva, y por supuesto ella no lo era en absoluto.

**Amy**: quizás puedas pedirle consejo a Darien. Hizo unos fantásticos artículos sobre medicina en el último número de la revista Science.

**Serena**: Si Amy, creo que tendrás razón.

Serena se quedo algo decaída, la verdad que no estaban pasando por su mejor momento, y por supuesto, lo que menos quería, era preocupar a sus amigas con sus problemas sentimentales.

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad. Las jóvenes estuvieron conversando acerca de la tranquilidad que se respiraba desde que Galaxia había desaparecido. Comieron muchos dulces y rieron como locas toda la tarde. Cuando llego la noche, Serena decidió que iría a ver a Darien para que le ayudara con su discurso.

Toc, Toc…

**Darien**: Si, ya voy

Darien abrió la puerta. Llevaba puesto tan solo un pantalón de chándal negro, y el torso al descubierto. Lucía espléndido.

**Darien**: Serena, que haces aquí. Es tarde, deberías estar en casa.

**Serena:** Lo sé Darien. Si te incomoda, puedo volver mañana…

**Darien**: No…no es eso. Bueno, ya que estás aquí, pasa.

Serena entro dentro del apartamento de Darien. Se sonrío al ver lo ordenadísimo que estaba todo. Darien es muy metódico-pensó. Recordó su cuarto, hecho un desastre y a su madre gritando todas las mañanas – Es que piensas irte al colegio dejando todo así? –

**Darien**: Te compro un pensamiento

**Serena**:¿Qué?

**Darien:** que te compro un pensamiento. Que es lo que se te está pasando por la cabeza.

**Serena:** Nada, tan solo pensaba que necesito que me ayudes.

**Darien:** Tú dirás – dijo sentándose en el sofá.

**Serena:** Verás Darien. Como sabrás, dentro de una semana termina el curso, y como delegada de la clase, tendré que dar un discurso a los alumnos para dar por finalizado el periodo escolar. El problema es que las chicas piensas que el discurso, no es del todo correcto…

**Darien:** Echemos un vistazo – dijo recogiendo el minúsculo papel que Serena le entregó

Pasaron los minutos. Darien leyó muy atento todo el discurso. Cuando finalizo se retiró las gafas de lectura y se le quedo mirando fijamente.

**Serena:** …y bien?

**Darien**: Si, creo que no es del todo correcto.

**Serena**: ya me parecía

**Darien**: no te ofendas Serena, pero sinceramente, no se a que viene decir que tú eres Sailormoon, cuando la verdad, es que tus compañeros no tienen porque saber quién eres y en verdad creo que también no es lo más correcto para un discurso de despedida. Pienso que deberías…

Serena desconectó de lo que Darien le decía. Lo veía tan sexy, que poco le importaba lo que le estuviera diciendo viéndolo desnudo. Hacía meses que en ella se había despertado un sentimiento que iba más allá del amor fraternal que se tenían. Tenía claro que quería pasar al siguiente nivel, pero no veía a Darien muy dispuesto.

_Seguro que piensa que soy una niña, por eso no quiere tener nada más conmigo que unos besitos inocentes…_

**Darien:** …además, nadie se va a creer que Sailor moon es una niña adolescente.

Serena despertó de sopetón de sus pensamientos. Darien acababa de decir exactamente lo que sus amigas habían dicho horas atrás y que tanto le había molestado.

**Serena:** ¿Qué has dicho?

**Darien:** Pues que el discurso está claro que no es..

**Serena:** lo último – dijo levantándose del sofá

**Darien:** Que nadie se va a creer que Sailormoon es una niña

**Serena**: Darien…tú me ves como una niña?

Darien la miro extrañado. Pero rápidamente pillo la indirecta de Serena. Como no tenía ganas de discusiones, cuido mucho sus palabras para no ofenderla.

**Darien:** No te puedo ver como una niña, eres mi novia. Sino no estaría contigo

**Serena:** pero tampoco me ves como una mujer…

**Darien**: Esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido…

Serena clavo su mirada en él y se sorprendió al ver que él se medio sonreía. Así que comenzó a desvestirse de manera agresiva. Tan solo llevaba una blusa y una falda, así que no tuvo mucho trabajo.

**Serena:** ¿te parezco una niña Darien? – dijo mientras se desabrochaba su camisa – ¿Crees que este cuerpo es el de una niña?

Darien se levantó enfadado e intento impedir que Serena se quitara la blusa.

**Darien:** ya tapate Serena, esto no tiene ninguna gracia.

**Serena:** ¡ mírame! Soy una mujer, no soy una niña.

**Darien:** Ya lo veo Serena, pero con este comportamiento, no demuestras exactamente eso.

Serena se rindió. Coloco sus manos en el pecho de Darien, y tras unos segundos de pensamiento, lo separó.

**Serena:** Creo que estás conmigo solo por nuestro pasado.

**Darien:** que dices ahora. Sabes que eso no es verdad

De repente en la mini cadena empezó a sonar Only Teardrops, de manera que la escena adquirió un toque melancólico total. Se produjeron unos minutos de silencio total, mientras la canción sonaba.

"_Esta noche el cielo está rojo, esta noche nos encontramos al límite, sin estrellas fugaces que nos guíen, ojo por ojo, por qué no tenemos que destrozar de esta manera, por favor, dime el porqué, porque nos tenemos que tratar así"_

**Serena:** creo que lo mejor es que nos distanciemos un tiempo.

**Darien:** pero Serena que estás diciendo.

**Serena:** digo que no estoy segura de lo que siento por ti, y me parecería cruel engañarte y seguir contigo en estas circunstancias…

"_Venga, dímelo a la cara, aquí esta noche y sobre este escenario, dejemos el pasado atrás. Así que dime cuantas veces podemos ganar y perder, cuantas veces podemos romper las reglas. Solo hay lágrimas. ¿Que se interpone entre nosotros?"_

**Darien:** Serena, pero cuál es el problema? El discurso? Yo te ayude a rehacerlo. Incluso si quieres, puedes leerlo tal cual está. Yo te protegeré. No importa que todo el mundo sepa que eres Sailor Moon. Yo estaré ahí para protegerte.

**Serena:** Ese es el problema. No quiero que me protejas más.

Serena clavó su mirada en Darien, y rápidamente vio el dolor de su novio en su cara. Serena intentó arreglar la situación, pero ya no lo consiguió

**Serena**: Mira Darien, no quiero ofenderte. Todo tu labor hasta ahora ha sido admirable, y muchas veces, sino fuera por ti, yo no habría sobrevivido a los ataques de los enemigos. Pero es hora de que Serena y Sailormoon crezcan. Quizás eso cambie todo…

**Darien**: Serena…

**Serena:** Mejor me voy. Tomemos un break en nuestra relación. Deja que aclare mi corazón, por favor.

Serena se abrocho la blusa y recogió sus cosas, cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, escuchó.

**Darien:** Serena, si cruzas el umbral de esa puerta, no volverás a verme. Los problemas no se arreglan huyendo

**Serena:** Adiós Darien…

Y la puerta se cerró. Allí se quedo Darien, plantado en el piso. Mirando a la puerta con incredulidad. No supo cómo reaccionar. De repente un gran dolor se instaló en su pecho, y lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Decidió salir corriendo hacia la puerta en busca de Serena, pero ya había pasado unos minutos, y nuestra pequeña rubita, ya había huido de la escena del crimen (si, es un crimen, lo sé).


	2. Matt

Serena amaneció temprano, se preparó su desayuno y salió sin despedirse de nadie. En realidad, no tenía ningún sitio a donde ir, pero no le apetecía nada estar en casa todo el día, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre o Luna. No quería darle explicaciones a nadie. Justo cuando Serena se disponía a doblar la esquina de la Avenida principal se tropezó con un joven súper atractivo.

**Serena:** disculpa, no veía por donde andaba

El joven se sonrió y se aparto su flequillo de la cara. La cogió de un hombro

**Matt**: no, discúlpame a mí. Iba sumido en mis cosas y no sabía ni que había chocado con alguien

A Serena le incomodo esta situación, no le gustó que un desconocido se tomara esas confianzas con ella, así que decidió dar un paso atrás para dejar claras las distancias. El joven, enseguida se percató de ello.

**Matt:** Disculpa, no me he presentado. Me llamo Matt.

**Serena**: Yo…Serena

A decir verdad Serena notaba una sensación muy extraña con esa persona. Sentía conocerla desde hace muchísimo tiempo, incluso de antes de conocer a Darien, pero no conseguía ubicar ni cómo ni donde lo había conocido.

**Matt**: Serena. Es un hermoso nombre. Hacia donde te diriges?

**Serena**: a decir verdad, voy a casa de una amiga (mentira) a estudiar (otra mentira). Ya nos veremos. Encantada.

Serena se alejó tomando paso rápido sin volver hacia atrás. El joven la saludo a lo lejos y cuando por fin la perdió de su campo visual, se sonrío y tocándose la barbilla exclamo – _por fin te encontré, Sailormoon_-

Serena siguió caminando rápido, hasta que se dio cuenta que no había motivo para seguir andando con ese paso y relajo la marcha. Empezó a pensar si dejar a Darien habría sido la mejor elección. De verdad, no pensaba que él pudiese ser tan frío y ni siquiera la hubiese llamado para pedirle perdón por su actitud.

**Serena**: ese patán de Darien. Que se cree. Acaso no vio el dolor en mis palabras y tan solo se limito a decirme que si me iba no lo volvería a ver. OJALA SEA ASÍ.

Toda la gente de la calle se giró para mirar a la joven gritar con la cabeza en alto. Serena se dio cuenta de que, quizás había alzado la voz demasiado. De repente, escucho un grito.

**Serena**: no puede ser. Ese grito. Acaso ha vuelto el enemigo.

Serena corrió hasta el final de la calle y se encontró con lo que más temía. Un enemigo desconocido volvía atacar a la Tierra. En seguida, busco su broche y grito – Por el poder del cristal de plata, transfórmame-

Silencio. El broche de Cristal de Plata no surgió efecto.

**Serena**: no puede ser. Por el poder del cristal de plata, transformación….Que está pasando?

De repente un joven la alcanzo y la apartó del lugar, cogiéndole la mano y alejándola del enemigo.

**Matt:** aléjate de ese monstruo. No sabes a quien te enfrentas

**Serena:** pero ese joven está en peligro. Si no lo conseguimos salvar, podría…

**Matt**: Serena, no puede decirte nada más, pero déjamelo a mí, yo lo solucionare. Pero por favor, vete.

**Darien**: ¡Serena!

**Serena**: Darien, que haces aquí

**Darien:** Te he sentido, que te pasa. He venido a protegerte.

**Serena:** Darien, no quiero tu protección. Olvídate de mí

**Matt:** muchachos, vayan a discutir esto a otra parte. Yo solucionaré el problema

**Serena:** Matt, creo que no eres consciente del peligro que te acecha. Por favor, ver con nosotros. Encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo.

**Matt:** Serena, vete. Yo solo me encargaré de todo.

**Serena:** Prométeme que estarás bien

Darien alucinó con este comentario de repente. Quién diablos era ese Matt como para que Serena poco mas besara sus pies con ese tipo de comentarios. Pero se mantuvo expectante.

**Matt:** Serena, si te vas y me haces caso, después quedaremos para tomar algo y te daré todas las explicaciones que quieras. Te buscaré.

**Darien:** Ya basta, Serena. Estas comportándote como una cría de 5 años. Se acabó

Y dicho esto, Darien cogió en volandas a Serena y se la llevo del lugar. Matt, se mostro aliviado de que la joven y su amigo se marchasen y se dirigió hacia el monstruo.

**Matt:** Taikitchon, acabó la función. Ya basta. Ya has cumplido tu misión, ahora retírate.

El monstruo dejó al joven casi sin energía vital y se desapareció.

**Matt:** esta joven es más testaruda de lo que pensaba. Pero sé que me ha reconocido. No sabe de qué me conoce, pero sabe que soy alguien familiar. Y tanto que lo soy, Sailormoon. Muy pronto, nos veremos las caras, y todo tu mundo será aniquilado.


	3. Una cita inesperada

**Luna:** y te dijo que te buscaría

**Serena**: exacto. Sé que lo conozco de algo. Pero no soy capaz de ubicarlo. Acaso podría ser que lo conociese del Milenio de Plata.

**Luna:** no lo sé Serena, tendremos que investigarle

**Darien**: Serena, a mi ese hombre no me da buena espina. Creo que…

**Serena:** Darien, no estamos juntos. No me vas a impedir que me relacione con otros chicos.

**Darien**: Serena, no seas imbécil. No son celos. Simplemente intento velar por nuestro futuro

**Serena**: nuestro futuro… dijo mirando la sortija de compromiso

**Darien**: es que acaso no te importa ya lo que vaya a pasar en el futuro? No te importa Tokio de Cristal, ni cuidar de este planeta, ni Rini?

Serena calló, porque sabía que no podía responder a esa pregunta. Evidentemente, lo que más le preocupaba era si con este suceso, el futuro habría sufrido alguna transformación y si Rini estaría bien.

_Serena: Ojala pudiera saber si Rini está bien…_

**Darien**: mejor me voy. Mañana me gustaría que cuando las cosas estén más calmadas hablemos de nosotros y me digas que es exactamente lo que te pasa. Mañana vendré a buscarte para ir a mi departamento, y hablaremos.

Darien se marchó en su coche y Serena se quedó apoyada en la cancela de su casa, mirando sus zapatos, mientras Luna, sin saber que decir, también la miraba.

**Luna**: Serena, entremos en casa.

La mañana amaneció esplendida. Hacía muy buen tiempo y Serena, aunque había pasado una mala noche, decidió que ese día no se lo arruinaría ni nada ni nadie. Bajo al comedor, y tranquilamente desayuno viendo la serie animada. Más tarde, subió a su habitación. Se aseo, se vistió, incluso de hecho un poco de perfume y salió de su casa en dirección al templo Hikawa.

**Matt:** Serena, que madrugadora

Serena se alegró, sin saber porque, de ver al joven

**Serena**: Matt! Estás bien

**Matt**: pues claro que estoy bien. Quieres que vayamos a desayunar?. Te invito

**Serena**: a decir verdad ya he desayunado. Pero puede hacerle un hueco a un par de pancakes, batido de fresas y nata y una soda.

**Matt**: veo que tienes buen apetito.

Comenzaron a caminar, y el camino transcurrió de manera agradable, hablando de banalidades. Serena se sentía muy a gusto con el joven, por lo que quería alargar la cita al máximo posible. Quería saber cosas de él. Se acomodaron en una bonita cafetería.

**Matt**: Serena, antes de nada. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero de momento no puedo contestarlas

**Serena**: Como sabes que…

**Matt**: acaso tú nunca has tenido que guardar un secreto con mucho celo, para protegerte a ti y a los que quieres?

A Serena se le encogió el corazón. Nadie mejor que ella sabía lo que era ocultar un secreto de tal magnitud, como el de ser Sailormoon, y no poder confiárselo a nadie. Inconscientemente, metió la mano en el bolsillo y apretó el broche con excesiva fuerza.

**Matt**: Serena, voy a ser muy claro contigo. Siento que te conozco de algo. Quizás en una vida pasada…, por lo que quiero saberlo todo de ti.

**Serena**: de acuerdo, Matt.

**Matt:** Dame la mano, Serena.

Serena se le quedo mirando con cara rara, pero tras unos segundos de duda, le dio la mano. Noto una sensación desagradable, como si alguien estuviese entrometiéndose en su cabeza de repente, y poniendo patas para arriba todos sus recuerdos. Pero simplemente, pensó que sería sugestión de ella misma.

_Matt: así que has discutido con el príncipe Endimión. Esto me gusta. Sin duda alguna, si consigo que no se reconcilien, la relación se romperá, la pequeña damita no nacerá y por lo tanto no habrá ni Tokio de Cristal ni Neo Reina Serena._

La conexión se vio interrumpida con la llegada de la camarera para tomar nota a los jóvenes. Serena, separo la mano, pero se quedo como hipnotizada de Matt.

**Matt**: Serena, creo que eres alguien muy especial, y que la gente de tu alrededor no te tiene en cuenta. Además, me pareces una mujer muy atractiva.

Serena sintió que algo le atravesaba el pecho. Por primera vez, un hombre hecho y derecho, la consideraba una mujer. Eso le atrajo por un lado, pero por el otro sintió incomodidad.

**Matt:** no dices nada?

**Serena**: nos acabamos de conocer.

**Matt:** Es cierto, pero aun así ahora mismo sería capaz de levantarme y besarte delante de toda esta gente. Pero perdóname por mi osadía. Tu eres una mujer respetable, y por ello, aun sintiendo estos deseos irrefrenables de tenerte, te conquistaré a como dé lugar.

Para Serena esas palabras, eran música para sus oídos. Conquista y deseo, eran las palabras que retumbaban en su cabeza.

**Serena**: Matt, tengo que ser sincera contigo. Agradezco tus palabras, son hermosas. Pero yo ahora mismo, no estoy soltera.

**Matt:** Tienes novio

**Serena:** técnicamente no. Estamos dándonos un tiempo.

**Matt**: entonces lo justo, es que mientras estés tomándote un tiempo con ese joven, conozcas a otras personas. Esa será la manera de descubrir si realmente estas enamorada de ese joven o no.

**Serena:** lo sé. Pero es todo tan difícil. Mi relación con Darien, no es una relación común. El es mayor y yo todavía soy una bebita para él. Además, nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo.

**Matt:** yo podría demostrarte lo que hace un hombre cuando está enamorado de una mujer.

Serena se quedo planchada. Con esas palabras, intuía que Matt estaba dejando bien claro que Darien no estaba enamorado de ella, cosa que no le agradaba en absoluto. Pero por otro lado, sus palabras eran hipnotizantes y no podía dejar de sentirse atraída cada vez más por el joven.

**Serena:** y como sería esa demostración.

Serena se sorprendió así misma diciendo esas palabras. En realidad no quería seguir la conversación por ese punto, pero el subconsciente la traicionó. De repente, Matt se levanto de la silla y se sentó a la derecha de Serena, muy pegado.

**Matt**: Serena – cogió la mano de la joven- de verdad quieres que te lo demuestre aquí?

**Serena**: yo…si

Matt se acercó a Serena con la intención de besarla. Tan solo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse…

**Darien**: Serena!

Serena se sintió de repente de vuelta a la realidad y sorprendida por Darien, exclamó:

**Serena**: Da..Darien, que haces aquí?

**Darien**: está claro que estoy en el momento y en el lugar indicado. Que te crees que estás haciendo y quien es este.

**Matt:** me llamo Matt, y te agradecería que mostraras un poco de respeto hacia mí.

Darien le lanzo una mirada de desprecio y se dirigió a Serena

**Darien**: Serena, que haces sentada todavía al lado de este tipo. Levántate ahora mismo y vámonos.

**Serena:** No quiero…

**Darien**: Pero vamos a ver, estás de broma, supongo. Haz el favor de levantarte y dejar de comportarte como una cría.

Darien se acerco a Serena para agarrarla del brazo y obligarla a levantarla, pero ella con un aspaviento, consiguió liberarse de la mano aprisionadora de su novio.

**Serena:** que no entiendes? No me voy a ninguna parte.

**Matt:** Darien, creo que deberías marcharte. Es evidente que estas montando un espectáculo bochornoso.

Si por algo se caracterizaba Darien, es por ser una persona sumamente reflexiva y tranquila. Antes de hablar siempre pensaba todo muy bien: medía las palabras al milímetro, tratando no tener que enfrentarse a situaciones demasiado problemáticas. Pero en estos momentos, los celos se apoderaban de él y no atendía a razones.

**Darien**: me parece que no eres realmente consciente de lo que estás haciendo Serena. Si tú y yo no nos vamos ahora mismo a mi departamento, dile adiós a Rini.

Darien además, sabemos que es un tipo inteligente. Supo darle a Serena una razón lo suficientemente contundente, como para que cambiara de opinión.

**Serena**: Esta bien. Tú ganas

**Matt:** Serena, no tienes porque hacerlo si tú no quieres – dijo agarrándole la mano mientras ella se incorporaba de la silla.

Serena se sintió de repente hipnotizada, como si el tiempo se parara de repente. Se sintió como si en esa cafetería tan solo estuvieran Matt y ella, y los demás no existiesen, ni siquiera Darien.

**Matt:** Quédate Serena.

Darien se dio cuenta de la situación en ese mismo instante. Estaba claro que Matt no era un joven normal y corriente, y que algo oscuro se escondía tras su aspecto de humano común y corriente. Sin saber porque, Serena había comenzado a actuar como si no fuera dueña de sus actos, cada vez que este joven estaba alrededor de ella.

**Darien:** Ya suéltala. No la toques.

Darien y Matt clavaron sus ojos el uno en otro. En ese mismo instante, Matt también fue consciente de que Darien se había percatado demasiado rápido de sus intenciones. Pero por lo menos, todavía guardaba el as en la manga de que los jóvenes fueran incapaces de intuir que les unió en un pasado. Tras unos segundos de mirada fija, Matt sonrío.

**Matt:** toda tuya – se incorporó para despedir a Serena y acercándose al oído de la joven le susurro.

**Matt:** Nos veremos otro día, bombón.


	4. ¿Reconciliación?

Serena entró en el apartamento de Darien después de que este abriera su puerta. Lentamente se quitó los zapatos y dejó su bolso en el aparador de la entradita. El camino a casa había sido de lo mas incomodo, ya que ninguno de los dos había cruzado ni media palabra.

**Darien:** Quieres tomar algo?

**Serena:** No, gracias…

**Darien:** Entonces prepararé algo de té.

Serena se quedo sorprendida con la contestación de Darien. A veces le parecía que no se sentía ni escucha ni comprendida por su amante.

Serena se dedicó a pasear por la galería de cristal que daba unas vistas preciosas a la ciudad de Tokio. De repente pensó con el piso había demasiado silencio, así que encendió la mini cadena. En la radio, comenzaba a sonar Skyfall. Serena pensó que era una canción muy apropiada para este momento.

"_Esto es el final. Sostén tu respiración y cuenta hasta diez. Siente la tierra moverse y luego escucha a mi corazón, estallar de nuevo. Porque esto es el final, he ahogado y soñado este momento"_

**Darien:** piensas decirme que es lo que te está pasando.

**Serena:** no me pasa nada Darien, tan solo que no estoy segura de nosotros.

**Darien:** pero que más quieres estar segura. Nos conocemos desde antes de que existiera la humanidad tal como la conocemos hoy en día. Nos hemos amado desde siempre.

Serena se sonrío y miro su reflejo en el cristal.

**Serena:** me querrías si yo no fuera la princesa Sereniti?

**Darien:** claro que sí, que tontería es esa.

**Serena:** piénsalo bien, Darien.

"_La caída del cielo fue donde empezamos, a miles de km y siendo polos opuestos. Donde los mundos chocan y los días son oscuros. Puedes tener mi número o mi nombre, pero quizás nunca puedas alcanzar mi corazón"_

**Darien**: Serena es evidente que nuestras circunstancias son las que son. No sé si te querría de la misma manera en otras circunstancias, puesto que esto es todo lo que conozco. Pero sé que eres la chica a la que quiero y a la que deseo proteger. Lo eres todo para mí…

**Serena:** no me vale esa respuesta – respondió girándose hacia Darien.

**Darien:** pero qué diablos quieres que diga?

"_Deja que caiga el cielo, cuando se desmorone, estaremos de pie, y lo enfrentaremos juntos. Esperaremos en lo alto a la caída del cielo. A donde vayas yo voy, se que nunca seria yo sin la seguridad que me dan tus brazos, manteniendo lejos de mi cualquier daño. Lo enfrentaremos todos juntos cuando el cielo caiga. Estaremos en lo alto."_

**Serena:** dime que me deseas.

Darien se quedó petrificado. En realidad, claro que la deseaba y quería hacerla suya como fuera, pero también quería respetarla, y la diferencia de edad entre ellos, era demasiada como para plantearse pasar a otro nivel que no fuera el tipo de relación que habían llevado hasta ese momento.

**Serena:** ni siquiera eres capaz de decírmelo, aunque ni siquiera lo pienses! Ese es el problema que tengo. No soy una niña Darien! Creo que solo estás conmigo porque tu pasado te obliga, y ahora que sabemos que existe Rini ya no quieres dar marcha atrás…

Darien abrazó a Serena. Serena le correspondió y entonces comenzó a llorar de manera desconsolada. Serena comenzó a apretar muy fuerte a Darien contra ella, buscando su cariño. De repente esos abrazos se transformaron en un beso de tierno amor, para más tarde convertirse en un beso apasionado, mientras ella lloraba de manera desconsolada. Se tumbaron en el sofá y comenzaron a besarse de manera descontrolada. Ella se quitó la camiseta que llevaba y el la camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto. De repente el ruido de la tetera los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

**Darien:** mierda, el fuego.

Serena se quedo plantada en medio de la sala, viendo como Darien retiraba la tetera y apagaba el fuego lo más rápido posible.

**Darien**: Serena, tapate o cojeras frio. Tomemos un té para…

**Serena:** creo que estaba bien lo que estábamos haciendo hasta ahora.

**Darien**: Este no es el momento de ponernos a pensar en otras cosas. Sé que no pudiste transformarte en Sailormoon el otro día, cuando apareció esa criatura y estaba ese joven contigo…

Serena se quedo pasmada. Que es lo que no entendía Darien del conflicto. No quería pensar en Sailormoon, y en porque no podía transformarse para proteger al mundo del enemigo. Por una vez quería ser un poco egoísta y pensar en ella y en su relación con Darien.

**Serena:** veo que no entiendes nada.

**Darien:** ¿Cómo?

**Serena:** me voy

**Darien:** ¿Qué te vas? Pero si acabas de llegar, tenemos que hablar

Serena hizo caso omiso recogió sus cosas y limpiándose el rostro de lágrimas, se fue corriendo del departamento de Darien. Esta circunstancia le sonaba familiar, pues tan solo hace un par de días que había vivido esta misma situación y cada vez, se sentía más ahogada y apresada por tanta responsabilidad con Sailormoon y desquiciada porque Darien solo la viera como una niña. Iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente.

**Matt:** Serena


	5. Andrew sospecha de Matt

_**Nota de autor**__: Hola a todos. Empiezo a recibir mis primeras reviews y me siento muy feliz por ello. Me gustaría que compartáis conmigo cuales podrían ser vuestras ideas para la evolución de este fanfic, así como que es lo que menos os gusta o cuadra. Matt es el personaje central de esta historia, así que no quiero desvelar de golpe quien es, pero cuando escriba ese capítulo, os prometo que vais alucinar. Os mando muchos besos, y actualizaré lo más rápido posible. Ahora os dejo con la historia._

…

Serena deambulaba por la calle central de Tokio cuando se tropezó con Matt.

**Matt:** Serena

**Serena: **Hola Matt- dijo acercándose un poco más al banco donde estaba sentado el joven.

**Matt: **Serena, ¿qué te pasa? – dijo el joven levantándose

**Serena: **nada Matt. Cosas mías.

Matt la miró con extrañeza, era evidente que fuera lo que fuera, algo grave había pasado. Matt conocía muy bien a Serena y sabía perfectamente, que aun siendo ella una niña llorona, la preocupación y disgusto en su rostro no era algo usual.

**Matt**: qué tal si vamos a los videojuegos y después te invito a cenar en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

Serena se pensó aceptar la invitación, ya que, estaba claro que era una cita en toda regla. Pensó si ir sería lo correcto, ya que las cosas con Darien todavía no habían quedado del todo claras, y sentía que era una traición a su relación. Pero por otro lado, no tenía ningunas ganas de ir a su casa.

**Matt:** venga Serena. Si lo que estas pensando es que es una cita, no te preocupes. Iremos en calidad de amigos, te lo prometo.

Serena aceptó finalmente. Sabiendo que las consecuencias podrían ser demoledoras si Darien se enteraba de la situación, decidió arriesgarse. Pensó que no tenía que darle explicaciones de ningún tipo, ya que el, tal como se estaba comportando, no se las merecía. Cuando Darien dejó la relación con ella, por aquellos sueños que Endimión del futuro le producía, no tuvo ningún tipo de miramiento en hacerlo. Del mismo modo, cuando él se fue a Estados Unidos durante dos años, también lo tuvo que comprender y esperar. Por una vez, pensó que ella sería la egoísta, y que Darien sería el que sufriría.

**Serena:** de acuerdo – Serena sonrío y se colgó del brazo de Matt para continuar andando de camino a los videojuegos.

Llegaron a los videojuegos Crown, y allí se encontró con Andrew y Lita, que conversaban animadamente.

**Serena:** hola chicos! – saludó Serena con grandes aspavientos.

**Andrew:** Hola Serena! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo por aquí

**Lita**: que hay Serena!

**Serena:** Os presento a mi amigo Matt. Hemos venido a jugar unas partidas a Sailor V

**Matt:** encantado chicos- dijo extendiendo la mano a Andrew y Lita.

Serena y Matt se dirigieron a la máquina de videojuegos y comenzaron a jugar, uno contra el otro. Lita y Andrew miraba desde la distancia. Lita es una persona muy buena e ingenua, por lo que no percataba nada raro en la situación. Pero Andrew, enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que Matt pretendía con Serena. Cuando se dieron la mano, Andrew sintió como una corriente eléctrica que le recorría todo el cuerpo, llenándolo de malas sensaciones. Jamás le había pasado nada parecido con otra persona, por lo que sin saber lo que pasaba, llamó a Darien.

**Darien:** ¿Si?¿Quién llama?

**Andrew:** Darien amigo, soy yo, Andrew.

**Darien:** Hola Andrew, como va todo.

**Andrew:** muy bien Darien, tienes que pasarte más a menudo por este salón. Nadie diría que te pilla a dos metros de tu casa ¬¬.

**Darien:** jajaja, tienes razón Andrew. Pero últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo. Prometo que un día de estos pasaré para que vayamos a tomar una copa.

**Andrew:** te tomo la palabra, pero Darien, para serte sincero, no te llamo para recordarte que aun existo.

**Darien:** que es lo que ocurre, Andrew? No me preocupes.

**Andrew:** veras Darien, no sé cómo decirte. Serena está aquí.

Silencio en la llamada telefónica. Andrew miraba desde la oficina a Serena y Matt jugar, reírse, empujarse, y divertirse como una pareja de novios recientes.

**Darien:** ah

**Andrew:** Darien, tú y Serena aun estáis juntos verdad?

**Darien:** Si, solo que Serena está pasando por un momento difícil y no está muy contenta con su vida, así que ha decidido que nos demos un tiempo…

**Andrew:** Entiendo.

**Darien:** está sola? Quizás podría acercarme hasta ahí y…

**Andrew:** no creo que sea buena idea ahora mismo – le dijo Andrew cortando la conversación.

**Darien:** porque?

**Andrew**: está acompañada por un joven. Creo recordar que se presentó como Matt.

**Darien:** qué? Otra vez ese tipo. Voy para allá de inmediato. No dejes que Serena se vaya con ese tipo. No me inspira confianza.

Darien colgó el teléfono y Andrew se quedo con el auricular en la mano, pensando que a él tampoco le inspiraba ninguna confianza. Andrew regresó a junto Lita, y le explico que había llamado a Darien, y que él le había contado que Serena y Darien estaban dándose un tiempo en su relación.

**Lita:** ¿QUEEE? Eso es imposible, si fuese así Serena nos lo habría contado.

**Andrew:** Lita, no creo que Darien tenga alguna razón para contar eso si no es verdad. Algo raro está pasando entre estos dos. Darien me ha pedido que no la dejemos irse con él.

**Lita:** pues ya me dirás como lo vamos a hacer, porque cuando a Serena se le mete algo en la cabeza, es muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Serena regreso con Matt hacia donde estaban Lita y Andrew para despedirse. Venía muy contenta porque había ganado 4 veces seguidas.

**Serena:** chicos, nos vamos a ir a cenar. Ya tengo mucha hambre.

**Lita:** de ninguna manera Serena.

**Andrew:** ¬¬ Lo que Lita quiere decir, es que de ninguna manera puedes ir a cenarte con Matt, y dejarnos a nosotros aquí muertos de hambre.

**Serena**: oh bueno, tienes razón Andrew. Quizás podríamos ir juntos, si?- dijo Serena, mirando a Matt con ojos de ilusión.

Matt se empezó a poner nervioso. Si esa parejita de amigos se acoplaba al plan que tenía, todo se iría al traste. Necesitaba que estuvieran Serena y el solos, para ejecutar el plan tal y como lo tenía pensado. Pero no podía manifestarlo de manera abierta, ya que todos sospecharían. Así que decidió utilizar su mejor habilidad, convencer a la gente.

**Matt:** a decir verdad ya tenemos mesa reservada para dos, y podría ser un poco follón para el restaurant pedirles a esta hora que añadan dos sillas – dijo Matt posicionándose en medio de los amigos y agarrando a Lita y Andrew por los hombros.

**Lita:** tienes razón, mejor que os vayáis.

**Andrew:** si, desde luego. Pásenlo bien.

Serena alucinó con el cambio de opinión tan repentino de sus amigos. Se acercó a ellos, y dándoles un beso les pidió que se lo pasaran muy bien. Matt agarró a Serena de la mano, y salieron de los videojuegos a paso ligero.

**Lita**: se fueron, que diablos dijimos.

**Andrew: **no lo sé, no recuerdo nada. Que es lo que pasó.

**Lita:** no se Andrew, pero Darien se va a enfadar mucho cuando llegue. Yo mejor me voy, no quiero que las pague conmigo también. Nos vemoooos – dijo Lita acercándose a la puerta y saludándolo.

**Andrew:** ¬¬ genial, esto es perfecto.

**Darien:** el que es perfecto? Donde está Serena?

**Andrew:** Darien! O_O. Pues veras, yo no quiero que te ofusques pero Serena se ha ido….

**Darien:** queee? No he tardado ni cinco minutos en llegar Andrew! No has sido capaz de retenerla en ese mínimo tiempo? Increíble…

**Andrew: **Oye Darien! Relájate! No sé qué ha pasado, Lita y yo le dijimos que mejor nos íbamos todos juntos a cenar, para ganar tiempo, y acto seguido, se estaban yendo por la puerta. No sé qué ha pasado. Es como si no fuésemos realmente conscientes de lo que decíamos.

**Darien:** bueno! Al menos sabrás a donde han ido! Tengo que impedir esa cita.

**Andrew:** no amigo. No les he preguntado. Tan solo él ha comentado que iban a un restaurant con mesa reservada. Nada más.

Darien se sentó en un taburete y se tapo la cara con las manos. Empezó a mover la pierna de forma compulsiva y nerviosa.

**Darien:** todo se está yendo a la mierda. Joder! Que voy hacer…

**Andrew:** Darien, no sé lo que pasa, pero sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

**Darien:** Me gustaría contártelo, pero hay cosas que no puedes saber.

**Andrew:** mira, que te parece si pedimos una pizza y unas cervezas. Cenamos aquí y nos vamos después de copas por ahí. Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos y hacemos de las nuestras. La noche es joven.

**Darien:** no sé si será buena idea.

**Andrew:** quizás nos encontremos a Serena por ahí. Es sábado y lo más probable es que Matt la lleve a alguna discoteca de la zona.

**Darien: **está bien, con esa idea me has convencido.


	6. No digas nada

Matt llevó a Serena a un restaurante súper elegante. Serena estaba admirada con los lujos del sitio, las lámparas con forma de araña, los camareros perfectamente uniformados, la mantelería y los emplatados perfectamente colocados. Serena se entristeció al pensar que era muy triste que la primera vez que iba al mejor restaurante que podía existir en Tokio, no fuera con Darien. Además, si la intención de esa cita era simplemente hablar y conversar, porque la llevaba a un restaurante Se agarró la falda con las manos mirando al suelo, mientras Matt hablaba con el camarero que se encargaba de las reservas.

**Matt**: Serena, como amigos. No estés preocupada- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Serena se sonrío y pensó como Matt podía ser tan acertado en todo lo que decía o hacía. Parecía que se metía en su cabeza para adivinar lo que estaba pasando. El camarero los llevó hacia la mesa de la reserva. Era la mejor mesa del restaurante, ubicada en una cristalera con forma redondeada que daba para la bahía. La noche estaba despejada, y la luz de luna brillaba y se reflejaba en el mar. Serena la miraba y sentía nostalgia.

La noche transcurrió con normalidad. Matt y Serena hablaron de muchos temas, y degustaron el menú elegido. Serena era la persona más feliz del mundo, después de una buena comida.

**Matt:** me lo estoy pasando muy bien contigo, Serena

**Serena**: yo también Matt, mucho, gracias por estar aquí en estos momentos- dijo cogiéndole la mano a Matt.

**Matt:** estoy aquí para lo que quieras.

Por otro lado, Darien y Andrew se dirigieron a un local de copas de la ciudad donde se solían hacer conciertos en directo. Se sentaron en una mesa próxima al escenario y comenzaron a pedir un par de copas. Estuvieron hablando de la universidad, de los libros que habían leído en estos meses, y finalmente de Serena. Darien no quiso entrar en muchos detalles, ya que, no le apetecía tener que explicarle que Serena y el eran reencarnaciones de unos príncipes del pasado. Sería raro y confuso para él, así que se limito a contarle la historia más básica.

**Andrew:** así que crees que el conflicto con Serena es porque tú y ella todavía no os habéis acostado.

**Darien**: eso creo, al principio pensé que era por el discurso de graduación. Ya sabes cómo puede llegar a ser Serena cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja. Pero hoy vino a mi apartamento y me dijo que no la deseaba…

**Andrew**: y es así?

**Darien**: claro que no es eso. Es muy pequeña y sus padres y sus amigos…

**Andrew**: Darien, que me estás contando. Serena casi va a cumplir 18 años, ya no es una bebita como cuando empezasteis la relación. Mira amigo, siento decirte esto pero, creo que ella ya quiere pasar al siguiente nivel, ya me entiendes.

**Darien:** Andrew yo también quiero, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles. Claro que tengo ganas de acostarme con ella y hacerle el amor toda la noche, pero…

**Andrew**: pero que Darien? Es lo normal, sois novios, lleváis cuatro años juntos, estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

**Darien**: nose..

**Andrew**: mira, a veces pareces un parado mental. Siento insultarte, pero sabes qué? Que ese tal Matt no va a tener tantos miramientos como tú, y si tiene la oportunidad y Serena está dispuesta, se van a acostar. Tú sabrás.

Darien se quedo pensativo. No podía consentir eso bajo ningún concepto. Ya no solo por los cambios en el futuro que podrían ocasionarse, sino porque no estaba dispuesto a que otra persona que fuera él, ocupara su lugar en el corazón de Serena.

Las copas fueron corriendo y corriendo. Darien y Andrew cada vez estaban más ebrios, exaltados, abrazándose, y coreando canciones que la gente subía a cantar al escenario de manera aleatoria. Pero de repente, el corazón se le paró a Darien. Por la puerta del local, acababa de entrar Serena cogida del brazo de Matt.

**Darien:** se les ve tan felices, maldita sea Serena, que crees que estás haciendo-pensó mientras se incorporaba para levantarse e ir hacia ellos.

**Andrew:** no lo hagas amigo. No arruines la noche. Vigilémoslos desde la distancia. Así podremos ver las intenciones reales de este espécimen.

Darien se quedo en su sitio a regañadientes mientras apretaba la copa y se la bebía de un trago.

**Serena:** Matt, sentémonos aquí cerca del escenario. Quizás me anime a cantar algo. Me encantan los karaokes improvisados, aunque realmente canto fatal T_T

**Matt:** así que el principito Endimión está aquí. Parece que Serena no lo ha visto. Esto va a ser muy divertido- pensó Matt sentándose al lado de Serena, lo más cerca que pudo.

Darien se estaba poniendo furioso, tan solo llevaban media hora en el local, y Matt parecía un lobo en busca de su presa. Se acercaba a Serena lo más que podía, le hablaba al oído, la hacía sonreír.

**Darien:** Serena, estás hermosa esta noche. Ojala pudiese ser yo el que está a tu lado. Porque nunca te demostré todo el amor y el deseo que te tengo…-pensó agarrándose la frente, mientras mantenía su mirada en la mesa.

**Andrew:** oye Darien, porque no nos vamos a otro lado, creo que será lo mejor.

**Darien:** de ninguna manera Andrew. Por favor vete a pedirme una copa, te invito.

Andrew lo miró con desconfianza, pero para que mentir, estaban los dos tan borrachos que otra copa mas ya poco importaba. Andrew se levanto medio tambaleándose hacia la barra. Cuando se disponía a recoger las copas, escucho:

**Darien**: Hola amigos, como están? Dijo alzando el vaso vacío ya.

Todo el local le saludo. Andrew alucinaba. Darien, la persona más tímida del planeta, subida a un escenario, dispuesto a cantar?. Se sentó en la mesa, y decidió sacar su móvil para grabar la actuación que de seguro, sería estelar.

**Darien**: me gustaría dedicarle una canción a alguien que es muy importante para mí. Alguien a quien sigo amando, pero que parece ser, que ya me ha olvidado- dijo Darien, mirando con desprecio a la mesa donde se encontraban Serena y Matt.

Serena no sabía dónde meterse. Era consciente que tan solo Matt, Darien y ella sabía quién era esa persona de la que hablaba Darien, pero aun así sentía muchísima vergüenza de la situación.

**Darien:** _"no digas nada por favor, que hablando el alma me destrozas. No digas nada por favor, no vaya a ser que me despierte de un sueño en el que puedo verte, y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor. Solo te pido que mañana por la noche, dormido me des la oportunidad"_

**Serena:**Darien…

**Darien**:_ "Pregunto, qué te pasa, por qué lloras, por qué estás tan rara, y aunque tú no me hablas, me conformo al ver tu cara. Quiero sentir tu mano y no puedo moverme, ¿Qué me pasa? Me siento tan raro al verte aquí en mi casa"_

**Andrew:**_ joder Darien…_

**Darien**:_ "Siempre quise tener la oportunidad, de poder hablarte una vez más. Te desvaneces con el sol, no eres humana, eres un sueño que me rompe el corazón en la mañana"_

Serena se levantó como un resorte, con intención de dirigirse al escenario. Realmente le estaba doliendo ver a Darien así_._

Darien le hizo un gesto de "para" desde el escenario

**Darien:**_ "Te fuiste un Viernes por la noche, me quitaste todo, te perdí en mis manos. Fue mi culpa y ahora sufro solo. No entiendo a la vida, la vida me prometió estar contigo, y fue ella misma la que nunca va a dejarte estar conmigo. Por las noches en mis sueños puedo verte. Y además de un millón de recuerdos juntos, yo te amo amiga tanto, que me quema. Yo no quiero despertarme, la vida sin ti, ya no tiene sentido. Prefiero vivir de noche, sentir que tú no te has ido, soñando voy a esperar hasta que se acabe mi vida, prefiero morir soñando que vivir con tu partida"_

Serena se mantuvo de pie impotente mirando al escenario, mientras todos los demás presentes en el local susurraban si ella sería la chica por la que el guapo joven cantaba resentido.

**Darien**_**:**__ "no digas nada por favor, solo te pido que mañana por la noche, dormido me des la oportunidad"_

Darien se bajo del escenario por el lado en el que se encontraba Serena con Matt, y pasando cerca de ella, se apoyó en su hombro y le susurro: espero que sepas bien lo que estás haciendo.

El público enloqueció con la actuación mientras Darien se dirigía a su mesa, para recoger su chaqueta y decirle a Andrew que se fueran ya.


	7. Un nuevo enemigo aparece

Serena y Matt se encontraban en la cancela de la casa de Serena para despedirse.

**Matt:** me lo he pasado muy bien Serena, gracias.

**Serena:** yo también, Matt.

Serena se estaba despidiendo de Matt, cuando este le entrego una cajita aterciopelada.

**Serena**: es… ¿para mí?

**Matt:** si, lo vi y pensé en ti. No sé porque – se sonrío.

Serena lo abrió. Dentro de la cajita se encontraba un colgante de plata, en forma de luna creciente, decorada con algunas pequeñas flores. Serena se emociono con el regalo.

**Serena:** Matt, es súper bonito. Has dado en el clavo-dijo mientras se disponía a colocarlo.

**Matt:** deja que te lo coloque yo, anda.- dijo mientras se colocaba en las espaldas de la joven para abrochárselo

**Serena:** gracias

**Matt:** Llévalo siempre. Es un amuleto con mucha antigüedad. Te protegerá. Algún día te contaré su historia…

Serena se despidió y se metió en su casa. Matt se quedo en la cancela de la puerta observando la casa.

**Matt:** No puedo creer que todavía no sepas quien soy querida princesa. Ni tampoco puedo pensar que mis planes estén saliendo tan bien. Desde ese colgante, voy a controlar todos tus movimientos y pensamientos. Se acabó Sailormoon para siempre.- pensó mientras se sonreía y se marchaba.

**Luna:** Serena! Que horas son estas de llegar. Tu madre no se ha enterado, tienes suerte que…

**Serena:** ya cállate Luna. Piensas que me importa algo tu opinión?- dijo de manera agresiva.

**Luna:** Serena…

**Serena:** Lo…Lo siento Luna. No sé qué ha pasado. De verdad que no pienso lo que te dije. Tengo ganas de dormir y estoy cansada. Ven – dijo agachándose para coger a la gatita.

Serena llego a su habitación y se desvistió para ponerse el pijama. Se deshizo los moños y se recogió el pelo en una coleta. Mirándose al espejo, pensó que tal vez le vendría bien un cambio de look. Se río pensando cómo sería Sailormoon sin sus chonquitos característicos. Serena se metió en cama, pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño. No podía parar de recordar a Darien, en el pub mientras cantaba esa hermosa canción de desamor, y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por estarle haciendo pasar tan mal rato. Sin quererlo, se abrazó a Luna y comenzó a llorar.

Tras un rato, Serena se giró para admirar las estrellas fosforescentes que estaban pegadas en su techo, y que brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche. Mirar las estrellas le fascinaba y tranquilizaba. De repente se le vino a la cabeza porque su broche ya no funcionaba, y no podía transformarse. Se levantó con cuidado y lo cogió del primer cajón de la cómoda. Comprobó que Luna estaba dormida. Lo abrió y observo que el Cristal de Plata había perdido todo su esplendor y brillo.

_**Serena:**__ ¿Qué está pasando? Porque ya no puedo transformarme en Sailormoon. Quizás debería preguntarles a las chicas. Puede que como ya no hay enemigos, no sea necesaria mi transformación y haya perdido mis poderes. Pero no es posible, porque la Neo Reina subió al trono con 22 años, y dejó de ser Sailormoon en ese momento. Aun faltan 4 años para eso. Me pregunto si realmente seré la reina del Milenio de Plata en cuatro años tan solo._

Se recostó en cama, y poco a poco, fue cayendo en un profundo sueño, abrazada a Luna, su fiel compañera.

Por otro lado, Darien acababa de llegar a su apartamento. La noche había acabado fatal. Andrew había conocido a dos muchachas con las que seguir la fiesta, él le había ofrecido a Darien que lo acompañara pero al moreno era lo que menos le apetecía. Después del espectáculo en el bar de copas, lo que le apetecía era dormirse y no volver a despertarse. Entro en su departamento a duras penas, tambaleándose y quitando los zapatos como buenamente pudo. Dejo las llaves en el aparador y observo la foto de Serena enmarcada en plata. Serena sonreía con alegría tirando unas flores al cielo. Era la foto preferida de Darien. Toco el marco con nostalgia, acordándose de todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Se acomodó en el salón y se sirvió la última copa.

**Darien**: mañana será otro día –dijo en voz alta mientras se servía un Gin Tonic.

Bebió la copa sin prestar atención a sus sabores, más bien, como si fuese un mero trámite. Durante todo este tiempo mantuvo la vista perdida en la televisión y el canal de tele tienda que estaban emitiendo en ese momento. Darien comenzó a sentir sueño, por lo que se acomodó en el sofá y comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

***Sueño***

**Darien**: Hola? Hay alguien aquí

Darien se encontraba en una habitación muy grande y espaciosa, sin muebles, pero muy oscura y apenas iluminada por las estrellas y la luna de la noche. De repente Serena aparecía ante sus ojos. Solo se limitaba a mirarlo fijamente, pero sin pronunciar palabra.

**Darien:** Serena?

Serena seguía observándolo. Le llamo la atención que en este sueño en particular, Serena fuera vestida ya con el traje de la Neo Reina Serena. Darien se miro a sí mismo, y extrañamente el no iba vestido de Endimión, sino con su ropa de calle normal. De repente del lado de Serena se veía una figura oscura.

**Darien:** quien eres? No te acerques a Serena.

La figura fue iluminada, para dar, ante la sorpresa de Darien, el rostro de Matt vestido de príncipe Endimión. Matt le cogió la mano a Serena y la miro. Ésta por primera vez en el sueño giro su rostro para sonreírle y acto seguido besarle.

**Darien:** Serena, que coño estás haciendo? Maldito! Aléjate de ella

**Matt:** sabes Darien? Ha sido más fácil de lo que creía. Serena es tan ingenua- decía acariciándole el rostro a la joven- en verdad piensa que soy una buena persona. Pero tú y yo sabemos la verdad. No me recuerdas Endimión? Os dije que volvería.

**Darien:** no los toques!- Darien se incorporó y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia ellos.

**Matt:** Adiós Darien.

Matt cogía a Serena por la cintura y se giraban desapareciendo en la oscuridad. La última imagen que Darien vio, fue a Serena girando su rostro hacia él y sonriéndole con maldad.

**Darien:** Serena!

***Fin del sueño***

Darien se despertó sobresaltado. Se encontraba tirado en el sofá y desorientado. Se tocó el pecho y tenía muchas palpitaciones. Estaba sudoroso pero a la vez sus manos estaban congeladas.

**Darien:** qué diablos ha sido ese sueño…-dijo tocándose la frente y recostándose de nuevo en el sofá – porque, ha sido un sueño…¿no?

Amaneció en Tokio. Serena se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que se reflejaban en su cara. Se frotó los ojos y se estiró en cama. Suspiró. Hacía un hermoso día. Era un día perfecto para ir a dar un paseo al parque y almorzar en la bahía. De repente sintió un sentimiento de angustia, ya que la persona con la que deseaba ir era Darien, y después de lo que había pasado en el bar lo que menos le apetecía era verlo.

**Serena**: Luna…crees que soy una egoísta?

**Luna:** bueno Serena, a decir verdad, eres egoísta cuando mama Ikuko pone pasteles en la mesa y tú te los comes todos sin dejar nada a nadie, o cuando las chicas están hablando de algo importante y les interrumpes en la conversación para contarles una anécdota sin venir a cuento, y también cuando…

**Serena:** Me refiero con Darien…

**Luna**: No lo creo, Serena. Pero ¿Por qué dices eso?

**Serena**: no se, a veces me pregunto si realmente soy egoísta por pedirle a Darien que nos demos un tiempo, sabiendo que él lo está pasando fatal, cuando yo no hago más que pasarla genial con Matt…

**Luna:** porqué no hablas con Darien. Él sabrá mejor que nadie lo que está sintiendo.

**Serena**: no puedo. Después del espectáculo ayer en el bar de copas, no puedo ni mirarle a los ojos. Sé que le estoy haciendo daño y yo…no soy capaz….-dijo apretándose el pijama y mirando hacia abajo.

**Luna:** Serena, no te preocupes. Todo estará mejor. Ve a casa de Darien, e invítale a dar un paseo. Podréis hablar y aclarar el asunto.

**Serena:** gracias Luna. Creo que eso haré

Serena se vistió y se arregló un poco para ir a casa Darien. Quizás era el momento de arreglar todos los asuntos pendientes entre ellos. Se sentía inquieta y nerviosa, por saber cómo Darien le recibiría en casa. Si a él le apetecería hablar o no. Serena salió de su casa en dirección al departamento de Darien.

De repente una criatura apareció ante ella. Serena se quedó paralizada, y su primer instinto fue meter la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para asegurarse de que llevaba el broche junto a ella. Suspiro aliviada.

**Serena:** quien eres…

La criatura no le contestaba y tan solo se limitaba a mirarla fijamente. Serena sintió miedo de la situación, era demasiado temprano y por la calle no transitaba nadie. Tampoco estaba Luna o sus amigas para protegerla si algo pasaba. Apretó el broche en su bolsillo.

**Serena**: responde!

La criatura se acercó a ella despacio.

**Serena**: Por el poder del Cristal Lunar, transformación! – dijo gritando mientras impulsaba su broche al cielo.

Serena se quedo paralizada. Otra vez el broche no le funcionaba y por tanto no podía transformarse en Sailormoon. Siendo consciente del peligro que estaba corriendo, comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa. La criatura la alcanzó rápido enganchándola del cuello y subiéndola a un metro del suelo.

**Criatura:** dame el Cristal de Plata, Sailormoon

Serena apenas podía respirar y con sus manos intentaba zafarse de la criatura pero era incapaz. El monstruo era demasiado fuerte. Serena comenzó a sentir miedo. Otras muchas veces había estado cerca de la muerte, pero esta vez, la diferencia es que estaba completamente sola y sin ningún tipo de poder.

**Criatura:** dame el Cristal de Plata o vas a morir.

Serena estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento por la falta de oxigeno cuando de repente escuchó

**Sailor Venus**: Cadena de amor de Venus! Ataca

La criatura herida soltó a Serena chocándola contra un muro.

**Criatura**: que hacéis aquí

Aparecieron las cuatro sailor scouts en el horizonte de la calle.

**Sailor Venus:** No vamos a permitir que ataques a nuestra princesa. Somos Sailorscouts que también luchamos por el amor y la justicia. Y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna

Sailor Mars y Sailor Mercury se acercaron a Serena para protegerla de futuros ataques

**Sailor Mars**: estas bien Serena?

Serena se encontraba en shock, las chicas sí que seguían conservando sus poderes. ¿Porqué ella era la única que no podía transformarse? Se tocó el pecho y le iba a mil por horas. Empezó a sentirse muy mal. Intento levantarse, pero se calló al suelo

**Sailor Mars**: Serena, cuidado, todavía estas muy débil…-dijo agarrando a Serena

**Serena:** Por el poder del cristal lunar, transformación….-dijo susurrando-Por el poder del cristal lunar, transformación, por el poder del cristal lunar transformación-siguió repitiendo a medida que subía el tono de voz.

**Sailor Mars**: no puedes transformarte, Serena?

**Serena:** Que te pasa Cristal de Plata? Porque no me brindas tu poder. Quiero luchar contras las chicas, transfórmame!-dijo Serena agitando el broche.

Sailor Mars y Sailor Mercury se miraron preocupadas, pero ninguna de ellas dijo nada. Sailor Mercury no podía entender que estaba sucediendo, pero mientras lo averiguaban, era necesario tranquilizar a Serena

**Sailor Mercury**: Serena no te preocupes. Lo más probable que la criatura haya robado energía vital tuya y es por ello que ahora mismo, no puedes transformarte.

La lucha entre la criatura y las demás Sailor prosiguió durante un buen rato, hasta que finalmente consiguieron vencer a la criatura. Todas se reunieron en donde estaba Serena, que todavía seguía sentada en el suelo, observando el broche sin decir nada.

**Sailor Júpiter**: vamos Serena, arriba ese ánimo.

**Sailor Venus**: si, te llevaremos a tu casa. Ahora más que nunca es necesario que estés protegida.

Serena se levantó del suelo como un resorte, el corazón parecía que le iba a salir del pecho. La batalla había terminado, pero aun así la adrenalina seguía recorriéndole el cuerpo.

**Serena**: no quiero que me protejáis! Estoy cansada que todos me veáis como una niña inútil que no sabe defenderse. No soy una inútil, entendéis? Todos estos años me habéis estado tratando como alguien inferior a vosotras. Pues enteraos, tengo más poder que vosotras cuatro juntas, y por tanto me debéis un respeto…

Serena se tapo la boca, no se podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Era como si no fuera consciente realmente de lo que decía. Todas se quedaron sorprendidas por la reacción de Serena. De acuerdo que muchas veces había estado sobreprotegida, pero la verdad es que era misión de las Sailor Scouts asegurar que Serena llegaría sana y salva para subir al trono como la Neo Reina.

**Sailor Mars**: que dices Serena, que estás diciendo.

**Serena:** saben que chicas? Olvídenme. Me voy – dijo Serena mientras salía corriendo.

Las chicas se quedaron inmóviles, viendo como Serena se marchaba del lugar. Se miraron entre ellas extrañadas.

**Sailor Venus**: estoy alucinando con lo que Serena acaba de decir. Nunca jamás nos dio a entender algo parecido.

**Sailor Mars:** No se que puede estar pasando por su cabeza. Pero no me parece en absoluto correcto que nos eche en cara que la protegemos, ya que si no fuera por nosotras, muchas veces a saber que habría sido de ella!

**Sailor Mercury**: Mars! Eso no es correcto. Ella es nuestra princesa y es nuestro deber protegerá y por ello lo hacemos con mucho gusto. Seguramente se haya sentido presionada porque no se haya podido transformarse.

Sailor Júpiter se quedo callada, sin decir nada, mirando al horizonte y pensando que ella tenía algo más de información sobre la situación de Serena. Puede que la ruptura de Darien y Serena estuviera afectando al poder del cristal de plata. Decidió que no diría nada, pero nada más llegar a casa, llamaría a Darien para contarle lo sucedido.


	8. Un gran malentendido

_**Nota de autor:**__ Hola pequeñ s! Bueno, la historia va avanzando poco a poco. Espero que os gusten los cambios que estoy introduciendo. Me apetecía que Serena se convirtiera en una persona más fuerte y responsable, y de paso que Darien, fuera más humano, y demuestre más sus sentimientos, ya que creo que esa es la pena que nos ha quedado a muchos fans. Por cierto, me gustaría __**introducir algunos dibujos que hago de escenas que considero claves para la historia. Alguien si es tan amable me puede explicar si, ¿esto es posible? Muchas gracias y os dejo con el capitulo**__._

Lita llegó a su casa cansada tras la pelea. Era domingo y lo que menos le apetecía era empezar el día con tal mal pie. Pero la vida de una Sailor Scout era así. Nadie podía predecir cuando el enemigo atacaría de nuevo y su destino era el de estar al lado de la princesa, y proteger, aunque Serena ahora mismo estuviera pasando por una época de negación de identidad.

De repente se acordó de las duras palabras de Serena y decidió llamar a Darien, para contarle lo sucedido.

**Darien:** ¿si?

**Lita:** Darien, soy Lita! Como vas

**Darien**: pues he tenido días mejores Lita. Me duele mucho la cabeza

**Lita:** Siento molestarte Darien, pero te llamo por Serena.

Darien calló tras el auricular, porque no sabía muy bien que decir.

**Darien**: ya…- se resigno a decir.

Lita captó el dolor de las palabras de Darien y creyó que sería muy incomodo tener que hablar con él por teléfono, así que decidió proponerle ir a su casa y hablar del tema.

**Lita:** Ha pasado algo muy extraño pero no estoy segura de que lo más correcto sea decírtelo por teléfono…

**Darien:** acércate a mi departamento y hablamos. Prepararé algo de café.

**Lita**: ok, Darien. Salgo para allá de inmediato.

Lita colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a ir de camino al departamento de Darien. Durante el camino iba pensando en cómo decirle lo que había pasado, intentando no dramatizar más aun la situación (cosa en la que no es especialista, precisamente). Mientras tanto, en el departamento, Darien preparó algo de café. Tenía mucha resaca de la noche anterior, así que le vendría genial despejarse un poco. A los escasos 10 minutos, Lita estaba ya en el departamento. Se sentó cuidadosamente en el sofá y recogió la taza de café.

**Lita:** el café huele delicioso, Darien –le dijo sonriendo para disolver algo la tensión que se mascaba en el ambiente.

Darien se sonrío, pero no le apetecía mantener una conversación poco trascendental en esos momentos, así que decidió ir al grano. Fuera lo que fuera, lo que había pasado con Serena, prefería saberlo cuanto antes.

**Darien:** bien Lita. Cuéntame que ha pasado con Serena – dijo dándole un sorbo a la taza de café.

**Lita**: verás Darien, no sé cómo explicarte. No sé si estás al corriente de que Serena es incapaz de transformarse en Sailormoon – Lita sonrío para adentro, pues creyó a ver encontrado la manera adecuada de comenzar la conversación sin ser demasiado brusca.

**Darien**: no sabía que eso hubiera vuelto a pasar. Pensé que lo que paso aquel día sería un hecho aislado, producto del nerviosismo de Serena…- dijo mientras observaba el interior de la taza que sostenía entre sus manos.

**Lita:** parece ser que no. Lo más extraño es que la criatura que atacó a Serena de improviso…

**Darien:** que atacaron a Serena? Como puede ser eso posible. Porque no la he sentido entonces – dijo Darien mientras se levantaba como un resorte del sofá.

**Lita:** genial Lita ¬¬, tu siempre tan delicada – pensó. A decir verdad Darien, nosotras llegamos al minuto de que la criatura encontrara a Serena- dijo finalmente. Lo más extraño es que parecía conocerla de algo y lo más importante, sabía su identidad, ya que le pidió el Cristal de Plata.

**Darien:** eso es muy extraño… y entonces qué pasó? Ella está bien?

**Lita**: si, tan solo se llevo un golpe en la cabeza – al ver que a Darien se le salían los ojos de las órbitas, corrigió rápidamente – realmente un pequeño rasguño, ni siquiera en la cabeza – le dijo exageradamente y sin mucha convicción, negándole con las manos.

**Darien:** ya…-dijo Darien con suspicacia.

**Lita**: pero eso no es lo peor Darien. De repente se empezó a poner muy nerviosa y mientras nosotras decidíamos el plan de ataque para mantenerla protegida, nos grito que no quería que la protegiéramos mas, que ella no era una débil, y que tenía más poder que nosotras cuatro y que por tanto le debíamos un respeto, como líder. – soltó Lita de carrerilla, sin parar ni un segundo a coger respiración.

**Darien:** Serena Tsukino os dijo que ella era la más poderosa y que le debíais un respeto?-dijo atónito.

**Lita**: así es Darien. En la vida Serena nos dijo algo parecido y con tanta soberbia. Es cierto que ella posee el Cristal de Plata, que tiene un poder ilimitado, pero pareció que hablara de nosotros como si fuéramos inferiores a ella.

**Darien:** Todo esto que está pasando en estos días es muy extraño. Parece que estuviera relacionado con el joven que la acompaña- dijo de manera despectiva.

**Lita:** quizás las chicas y yo podamos investigarle en secreto y averiguar sus intenciones. A alguna de nosotras todavía no nos conoce, así que no será difícil acercarnos a él sin que sospeche.

Darien asintió callado. No podía parar de pensar en el cambio tan radical que Serena había dado en tan solo dos días. De repente, sonó el timbre. Darien se disculpó y se acerco a abrir la puerta. Tras el umbral se encontraba Andrew, que aun volvía de fiesta con las dos chicas que habían conocido la noche anterior.

**Andrew**: Darien amigo, no te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado – dijo con media sonrisa.

**Darien:** Sorpréndeme – le dijo cruzándose de brazos mirando para las dos jóvenes.

**Andrew:** me he olvidado las llaves en algún local. Podríamos tomar un café para despejarnos en tu casa y esperar a que abran, para ir a preguntar, ¿verdad? – dijo apartando a Darien del umbral de la puerta y pasando al interior del apartamento.

Darien se apartó definitivamente resignado, dejando entrar a las dos jóvenes que le acompañaban.

**Lita:** Andrew! –dijo Lita extrañada

**Andrew: ** Lita! – Grito exaltado- que haces aquí?. Chicas –dijo dirigiéndose a las jóvenes- esta chica es genial, es prácticamente una hermana para mí.

Lita se avergonzó ya que para ella, Andrew era todo menos un hermano. Darien se dio cuenta de la situación e intentó suavizar la situación invitándoles a tomar algo.

**Lita:** yo mejor me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Adiós y encantada. Nos vemos – dijo Lita apresurándose a la entrada sin mantener contacto visual con nadie.

Darien suspiro, ahora estaba solo ante el peligro. Aun encimo, una de las jóvenes le miraba poniéndole ojitos, y el estaba para todo, menos aguantar a una borracha que pretendiera algo más. Se sentó lo más alejado de las jóvenes y clavo su mirada en la galería de cristal que daba para la bahía de Tokio.

Serena aun seguía deambulando por la calle. Maldecía para sus adentros

**Serena:** porque diablos he dicho eso?Ni siquiera lo pienso. Encima no he sido capaz de enmendar el error, y he salido huyendo como una cobarde. Las chicas estarán muy enfadadas conmigo y con razón. Las he menospreciado – suspiro exageradamente y se sentó en un banco dejando caer su cuerpo. Miro hacia el cielo, que comenzaba a encapotarse con nubes negras.

**Matt:** si te quedas aquí, te vas a empapar – le dijo golpeándole con un periódico la cabeza de sorpresa.

**Serena**: Matt! Que haces aquí tan temprano.

**Matt:** me gusta levantarme temprano y venir a pasear o correr. La pregunta es, que haces tú aquí a estas horas? – dijo sentándose a su lado.

**Serena:** Bueno, iba a hacer un recado – dijo intentando mentir, pero todos sabemos, lo bien que se le da a Serena mentir ¿no?.

**Matt:** ya, querrás decir que ibas a ver a Darien – dijo clavando su mirada en ella.

Serena se quedó petrificada. Como diablos lo había adivinado. Vale, está bien, no soy muy buena mintiendo –pensó- pero tanto como para dar en el clavo de esa manera. Matt interrumpió sus pensamientos.

**Matt:** porque le vas tanto detrás, con todos los desprecios que te hace

**Serena**: de que desprecios hablas –dijo extrañada.

**Matt:** jajajaja- mantuvo un segundo de pausa- que te crees? Que hoy está en su casa llorando las penas por ti? O avergonzado por el espectáculo que dio en el bar de copas? – se retiro el flequillo con la mano, mientras miraba al frente- que ingenua eres.

**Serena**: que insinúas –dijo Serena enfadada.

**Matt:** Insinuó, querida, que no creo que Darien haya perdido el tiempo. No sé si me entiendes.

A Serena se le paralizó el corazón, por supuesto que estaba entendiendo a la perfección lo que Matt estaba insinuando, y no le estaba gustando nada.

**Serena**: no tienes ni idea de cómo es él. Jamás me haría algo así…

**Matt:** y si tan segura estás, porque no vas a comprobarlo a su departamento con tus propios ojos? Si es que no está en casa de otra persona…-dijo retándola.

**Serena: **por supuesto que voy a ir a comprobarlo –dijo enfadada, marchándose en dirección al departamento de Darien sin despedirse.

**Matt:** estaré esperando, Serena – le gritó. Matt se sonrío y desplegó el periódico en la página central.

Serena caminaba ofuscada a paso ligero a casa de Darien, cuando de repente comenzó a llover de manera estrepitosa. Genial-pensó. Aun le quedaba unos 10 minutos hasta casa de Darien, y ninguna zona para resguardarse de la lluvia. En ese momento deseo haber cogido el paraguas de su casa, o al menos un chubasquero.

**Serena**: ese engreído de Matt que se cree. Darien jamás me engañaría con otra. El es una persona muy sincera, y no me traicionaría. Además, como alguien que canta una canción tan hermosa puede estar mintiendo? Imposible, es imposible – iba hablando sola.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Darien, las cosas se ponían cada vez más tensas. La joven que le ponía ojitos ya no se cortaba un pelo y Darien ya no sabía cómo quitársela de encima de una manera educada. Aun por encima, Andrew no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, ya que había desaparecido por la terraza con la otra joven, para admirar las vistas.

**Darien**: oye, no me agarres así –dijo quitándole a la joven la mano de la pierna.

De repente sonó el timbro y se alegró de que por fin tenía una vía de escape, pensando que así la joven lo dejaría en paz y se solucionaría el malentendido. Evidentemente, no pensaba que quien estuviera detrás de la puerta fuera Serena. Darien abrió.

**Serena**: Hola –dijo totalmente seria y mirándole a los ojos.

**Darien:** Serena, estas empapada –dijo abriendo un poco la puerta.

De repente, Darien se acordó de la joven medio desvestida que había dentro de su apartamento, y de que él tampoco es que estuviera muy vestido que digamos. Pensó que si dejaba entrar a Serena se iba a armar un conflicto internacional, pues era una situación muy sospechosa. Así que Darien recapacitó, y volvió a entrecerrar la puerta.

**Darien**: Lo siento Serena, pero no me apetece hablar ahora –dijo manteniendo tan solo una rendija en la puerta para tapar el interior del departamento.

**Serena**: ah bueno –dijo Serena decepcionada dando un paso hacia atrás.

De repente la joven del interior gritó desde el salón – Darien, que haces-

Serena se mantuvo parada, intentado ver el interior. En otras circunstancias, se hubiera marchado corriendo y sollozando. Pero ahora mismo se sentía una persona más segura y con más poder. Notó que el corazón le comenzaba a palpitar de nuevo, por lo que volvió a tocarse el pecho, como si de esa manera, pudiera mantenerlo dentro de su cuerpo. Darien cerró los ojos y puso un gesto de dolor, como si estuviera esperando que Serena no hubiese escuchado la voz de la mujer. De repente, la mujer volvió a gritar: Darien, ven. Serena lo miró a la cara con ojos furiosos, y dando un manotazo a la puerta, apartó a Darien del umbral y entro en el departamento. Ni siquiera se descalzó, entro hasta el living room, y vio a una joven pelirroja medio recostada en el sofá, con una minifalda y una blusa medio desabrochada.

Serena se mantuvo inmóvil en el salón, manteniendo la mirada en la muchacha, que la miraba con extrañeza.

Quien es Darien –dijo la joven reincorporándose.

Darien se acercó a Serena e intento cogerla del brazo, pero ella se zafó de el haciendo un movimiento brusco.

**Serena**: te ha faltado tiempo no Darien? Creíste que no me iba a enterar? Por eso no querías que entrara en tu departamento. Y yo como una ilusa pensando que era porque te dolía verme con otro – mostró una breve sonrisa que se encontraba entre la ira y el dolor.

**Darien:** esto no es lo que parece Serena. Te juro que puedo explicarte…

**Serena: **¿qué me vas a explicar Darien? Que estas aquí, solo, con una chica medio desnuda, tirada en tu sofá, mientras tú estás así vestido – agarro la camisa de Darien medio desabrochada. Te crees que soy una ingenua? Matt tenía razón contigo…

**Darien:** que te dijo ese infeliz. Te mandó venir aquí, verdad? Es una trampa Serena, está intentando separarnos. Escúchame…-dijo acercando sus manos a la cara de la joven.

Serena: ¡No me toques!- grito- Me das asco ¿entiendes? YA no hay tiempo que valga, lo nuestro se acabó.

Darien y Serena se quedaron mirándose fijamente en medio del salón, ante la atenta mirada de la tercera chica. Darien comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pues nunca había visto a Serena así de enfadada y sabía que iba completamente enserio. De repente, un montón de recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza, la primera vez que la vio, la primera vez que la beso, la primera vez que conocieron a Rini, la primera vez que conocieron su futuro.

**Darien**: Serena, de verdad, déjame que te explique, no me estas dejando hablar – dijo Darien gritando y retirándose el pelo de la cara con las dos manos, de manera desesperada.

Serena se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha en el piso. El corazón le iba a explotar, le iba a dar algo. De repente noto un calor en su cuerpo, exagerado. Algo anormal, ya que el día estaba completamente frío y ella estaba empapada. Noto que su frente se recalentaba, de la misma manera que cuando la media luna aparecía como símbolo de su estirpe real. Darien se acercó a ella para abrazarla, pero sin saber cómo, el cuerpo de la joven de repente actúo emitiendo una gran energía. Serena extendió la mano emitiendo un campo de fuerza y estampando a Darien contra una pared.

**Serena:** ni me toques –dijo con frialdad. Pásenlo bien.

Serena se marcho dando un portazo. La joven amiga de Andrew se mantenía en el sofá recogida como un ovillo, temblando de miedo. Andrew y la otra amiga entraron en el salón riéndose, y vieron a Darien tendido en el suelo.

**Andrew:** Darien, amigo que ha pasado – dijo agitándole la cabeza, Darien yacía inconsciente – Llama a una ambulancia, Karen.

La otra joven se acercó a Darien medio gateando. Andrew le preguntó que había pasado y le explico lo sucedido. Una joven de cabellos rubios sin tocarlo lo había estampado en la pared.

**Andrew:** una joven de cabellos rubios. ¿Llevaba unos conguitos en la cabeza? –dijo desesperadamente, viendo que la joven asentía de manera compulsiva- Serena, ¿Serena ha hecho esto?


	9. Quiero besarte

La lluvia caía en la ciudad de Tokio. El cielo estaba más gris que el asfalto y rayos asomaban al fondo de la bahía. Todo el mundo se resguardaba debajo de los paraguas indiferentes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Serena, empapada, caminaba sin rumbo, chocando de vez en cuando con alguien. Disculpa – les decía sin mucha ilusión y seguía caminando. De camino, recordó la escena en el apartamento de Darien. Se miro las manos, y lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, recordando a Darien chocándose con violencia en la pared. ¿Qué me pasa? – dijo sollozando. Ahora que Sailormoon había dejado de existir, puede que su futuro también desapareciera. Al menos, parecía que a Darien no le importaba. Pasando por una avenida, observo un gran tumulto de gente observando una pantalla instalada para retrasmitir el partido de la selección nacional de Japón. Mientras el partido no empezaba, se dedicaron a poner videos musicales. Se acercó a la pantalla, entre el tumulto de gente, para escuchar los primeros acordes de una canción melancólica. Anunciaban "Set fire to the rain".

"_Lo deje caer, mi corazón y mientras cai te levantaste pare recogerlo. Estaba oscuro y yo estaba acabada hasta que besaste mis labios y me salvaste. Mis manos eran fuertes, pero mis rodillas demasiado débiles, como para mantenerme en tus brazos y sin caer a tus pies"._

Serena recordó todos los buenos momentos de Darien y ella. Recordó la vez que estaba decidiendo si iría a un adivinador o a otro, y tiro un zapato al aire, cayendo sobre la cabeza del joven. Se sonrío recordándolo, sin dejar de prestar atención a la letra de la canción.

"_Pero hay una parte de ti que no conocía, todas las cosas que dijiste nunca fueron verdad, y a los juegos que ganabas siempre ganabas. Prendí fuego a la lluvia y la vi derramarse mientras yo tocaba tu rostro. Se quemó mientras lloraba porque la oí gritar tu nombre."_

Serena recordó el momento que escucho la voz de la joven llamar a Darien de manera cariñosa. Y se apretó las manos mientras unas lágrimas se derramaban por sus ojos.

"_A veces me despierto con el sonido de la puerta y oigo que me llamas, será porque pienso que sigues esperándome e incluso cuando ya hemos terminado, no puedo evitar seguir buscándote"_

Observo a todas las parejas que se encontraban en su alrededor abrazándose y besándose y se lamento de que en ese momento, se sintiera tan sola. No le gustaba el sentimiento de soledad y la angustiaba mucho. Cuando la canción terminó, Serena decidió irse, pues no pintaba nada allí.

Comenzó a andar en dirección a su casa. Mañana había instituto y no quería resfriarse, pues sería su última semana de clase y tendría que dar el discurso de despedida.

Darien se encontraba en unas escaleras oscuras y solitarias. Los peldaños eran pequeños y de cristal. Una alfombra de color rojo descendía desde la cima hasta la base de la propia escalera. Darien agudizó la vista y pudo observar a Serena en la cima, otra vez, vestida de Neo Reina Serena, esta vez, sujetando su cetro. A su lado no había nadie y tan solo estaba ella, mirándolo impasible.

**Darien:** Serena – con gesto de dolor, comenzó a subir las escaleras- Serena, no te vayas…

Darien comenzó a subir las escaleras con paso ligero, mientras la Neo Reina Serena lo observaba distante. De repente, de nuevo una figura aparecía al lado de la joven. Era Matt, vestido otra vez de Rey Endimion. Darien se paró. **(Ver imagen perfil)**

**Matt**: Como te sientes Endimion, al ver que yo tengo todo lo que te pertenece – dijo mientras podía observar que de su mano, estaba cogida Rini.

**Darien:** Rini…-dijo sollozando intentando subir los peldaños a duras penas, pues la herida del golpe contra la pared no le dejaba avanzar.

**Matt:** Queda muy poco. Estas a punto de perder a tu familia, Endimion. Mi venganza ha comenzado.

**Darien:** que pretendes? Quien eres? Acaso te he hecho algo para que seas así de cruel conmigo? Que buscas de mi?-dijo apenas sin aliento.

Matt se sonrío mientras cogía a una pequeña Rini en los brazos. Serena se mantenía inmóvil, totalmente agestual.

**Matt:** no te equivoques, Endimion. No quiero nada tuyo.

**Darien:** entonces que es lo que quieres –dijo gritándole y tendiéndose en el suelo, sin poder mantenerse en pie.

**Matt:** Todavía no lo sabes? – acto seguido le sonrío y miro para Serena.

Darien sentía que se quedaba sin respiración. Durante todo este tiempo había pensado que Matt era un nuevo enemigo que iba a por él. Seguramente por algo relacionado con su vida del pasado. Pero ahora acababa d descubrir que él tan solo era un peón en el juego, y que el objetivo principal, era Serena.

**Matt:** Muy pronto Darien, va a desaparecer el mundo tal y como lo conoces –decía mientras se reía y desaparecía en la oscuridad, junto a la pequeña Rini.

**Darien**: Serena! Impide esto….Serena – le gritaba extendiéndole la mano. Va a por ti.

Serena lo miró, levantó una mano y con una energía sin precedentes, lo expulsó hacia el principio de la escalera. Acto seguido, sonrío, y se desvaneció en el sueño. Darien gritó el nombre de Serena e intentó subir las escaleras, pero no lo consiguió. Acto seguido se despertó, sobresaltado, levantando su cuerpo de la cama como si de un resorte se tratase.

**Darien:** Serena…-dijo respirando entrecortadamente, y tocándose la parte delantera de la cabeza.

**Andrew:** calma amigo. Por fin has despertado. Llevas una hora inconsciente. Afortunadamente, no te ha sucedido nada –dijo, cogiéndole el brazo, pero con un tono de voz de preocupación.

**Darien:** Tengo…tengo que ir a buscar a Serena –dijo intentándose incorporar de nuevo.

**Andrew:** de eso nada amigo. No sé lo que ha pasado, pero ahora no estás para ir en su busca. Estará bien, ahora intenta descansar –dijo empujándole, para que se volviera a recostar.

Darien se recostó e intento recordar lo que había pasado. Pero no pudo conseguirlo. Tan solo se acordaba de un gran destello de luz emanando de Serena y acto seguido, estar en el suelo, agonizando de dolor, a punto de perder la consciencia.

**Andrew:** He llamado a Lita y le he contado lo sucedido. Vienen para acá.-dijo levantándose de una silla colocada al lado de la cama de Darien. –Ahora intenta descansar.

Darien cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido en un profundo sueño.

Serena se preguntó si Matt seguiría en el parque. Lo dudaba, pues estaba lloviendo a cantaros, pero así algo dentro de ella, le estaba pidiendo a gritos que se acercase hasta allí para comprobarlo. Total, ya estaba más que empapada, y porque se fuera a casa un poco más tarde, no iba a ser peor. Corrió hacia el parque, y allí se encontraba Matt en el mismo banco, con un paraguas, esperándola sentado.

**Serena**: Matt, todavía aquí…-dijo Serena acercándose a él.

**Matt:** te dije que te estaría esperando –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos. Serena se sentía tan mal por lo que había pasado que solo buscaba algo de comprensión. Y cariño. Se acercó despacio a Matt y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

**Matt:** lo siento tanto, Serena – dijo sonriendo para sus adentros –me gustaría que las cosas fuesen diferentes.

**Serena:** Matt, todo se está poniendo patas para arriba. No sé que me está pasando. Hace un mes todo era perfecto, pero ahora, no sé qué pasa – le dijo sollozando.

**Matt**: Shh, no llores –dijo agarrándole la cabeza con una mano – todo va a estar bien.

**Serena**: y cómo? Como va a estar todo bien ?-le miraba de manera incrédula, como si por arte de magia todo pudiese cambiar en menos de un segundo.

**Matt:** Confías en mi? – le dijo acariciándole el rostro.

**Serena:** Si –afirmó contundente

**Matt:** Pronto habrá un gran cambio en tu vida. Y dejarás de estar triste, y de sentirte menospreciada y poco valorada. Tu y yo vamos a hacer grandes cosas juntos.

**Serena**: A…a que te refieres – dijo separándose un poco de Matt, para observar su rostro.

**Matt**: Pronto mis palabras tomaran sentido, te lo aseguro. Pero necesito que solo confíes en mi, tan solo yo puedo ayudarte – dijo mirándola fijamente.

**Serena**: Pero, mis amigas….-dijo mirando hacia sus zapatos empapados.

**Matt:** tus amigas están en tu contra. Siempre lo han estado. Puedo sentirlo, y en tu interior lo sabes. Sabes tan bien como yo, que no las soportas porque se creen superiores a ti, y tu sabes que no es verdad. Tu eres una líder innata, que no necesita de nadie, para hacer o deshacer. Tienes la suficiente carisma y decisión como para tomar tus propias decisiones

**Serena:** Si, pero…bueno….-tartamudeaba, porque no sabía realmente que contestar.

**Matt**: Serena, te dije un día que quiero saberlo todo de ti. Pero si tu no te abres a mi…-dijo separándose de ella y dejándola bajo la lluvia

**Serena**: No, espera. No es que no quiera abrirme a ti, pero te acabo de conocer…-le dijo intentando excusarse.

**Matt**: me acabas de conocer, pero ya te he demostrado mas que cualquiera de tus amigos o incluso Darien. Te he dado mas cariño en estos días que Darien en toda vuestra relación, y lo sabes tan bien como yo. El no te merece.

**Serena**: Sois diferentes, no lo puedo comparar. Además las cosas no son así de fáciles…-dijo mirándo hacia un árbol que se encontraba al fondo del parque.

**Matt:** y como son Serena, dime como son – soltó el paraguas y se quedaron bajo la lluvia. Que no es fácil, ¿tocarte?-dijo acariciándole los brazos.

Serena se mantenía inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Matt proseguía con su discurso.

**Matt:** ¿Sabes que es lo realmente difícil? Tenerte cerca y no poder tocarte. Saber que tu corazón pertenece a un hombre que no te merece, y no se por qué diablos, sigues unida a el.

**Serena**: ojala pudiese desprenderme de él ¿entiendes? Pero no puedo. NO PUEDO. Lo amo…aunque me haga daño y me haya engañado.

Matt se sorprendió. Serena seguía amando de la misma manera a Darien. Eso dificultaba mucho las cosas, y retrasaba su plan demasiado. Si tenía que esperar a que el joven la cagara lo suficiente, como para conseguir que Serena se olvidase de él, lo llevaba claro. Estaba claro que Serena estaba ciega de amor y necesitaba un impulso en su plan, de inmediato.

**Matt:** Quiero besarte –le soltó de sopetón.

**Serena**: ¿Qué?-dijo enrojeciéndose.

**Matt:** Que te voy a besar- dijo acercándose a los labios de Serena


	10. No quiero ir a mi graduación

Había pasado una semana desde que Matt y Serena se había dando un beso en el parque. Un beso totalmente inocente, de apenas 5 segundos, pero que a Serena le bastó para saber que Matt no era para ella. No le recorrió una corriente eléctrica, ni tampoco notó la calidez en sus labios, como en los de Darien. A decir verdad, en su cuerpo se había llegado a generar incluso una sensación de desagrado.

Durante toda esa semana, Serena no quiso saber nada de Matt, por lo que evitó pasearse por la calle. Del colegio a casa, y de casa al colegio. Su único momento de socializar era en el recreo del Instituto. Lo último que quería era tener que darle explicaciones al joven de porque no volvería a besarle nunca más. Definitivamente, Matt no era, ni por asomo, una persona que pudiese sustituir el cariño de Darien.

En estos últimos días, Serena pensó que se encontraba continuamente a la defensiva. _Será porque mañana es el discurso de despedida_ –achacaba la joven su estado al nerviosísimo. Quería dar lo mejor de ella en su despedida como delegada. Dejaba atrás una etapa hermosa, y tras el verano tendría que solicitar plaza en alguna universidad de Japón. Su discurso tenía que ser especial, emotivo, sincero y espontáneo.

Serena sacó un papel de una libreta y decidió que recomenzaría su discurso. Puso un lápiz en la boca y mirando al techo, comenzó a pensar en discursos de otros años para ver si se podía inspirar. Solo recordaba estar muerta de sueño en todos los actos de graduación, cabeceando mientras intentaba disimular, ante la atenta mirada de la Señorita.

**Serena:** Diablos, si hubiese prestado atención –gruñía mientras arrugaba un folio tras otro.

Mientras se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, sonó el teléfono. Serena se quedó paralizada. No esperaba ninguna llamada. Quizás fuese Darien, pues no había dado señales de vida desde aquel día en su apartamento. Serena se reincorporó y se quedo quieta ante el teléfono, decidiendo que hacer. Sonaba el último toque, cuando Serena descolgó el teléfono.

**Serena:** Habla Serena

**Mina**: Ya era hora, Serena. En buena hora coges el teléfono. ¿Dónde estabas? Te hemos llamado 10 veces.

**Serena:** Mina…-dijo con evidente decepción-no he ido a ningún sitio. Estuve toda la tarde en mi casa.

**Mina:** Pues chica, baja ya de la Luna – río Mina, ante lo oportuno de su chiste – las chicas y yo vamos a ir a recoger el vestido del baile de graduados. ¿Tú ya has ido a por el tuyo?

**Serena:** Oh Mina, el baile! Se me había olvidado por completo. Con todo lo del discurso y…

**Mina:** no te preocupes Serena, nosotras lo recogeremos por tí y pasaremos por tu casa a llevártelo. Tu tan solo céntrate en ofrecer un buen discurso.

**Serena:** No, no me entiendes Mina. Es que no tengo ni vestido – dijo Serena resignada. ¿Sabes? Quizás no vaya, al fin y al cabo, no tengo acompañante ni tampoco estoy de humor.

**Mina**: ¿QUEEEE?- gritó tanto que Serena tuvo que separar el auricular de su oído de forma repentina – Co…Como que no vas a ir. Vamos a ver Serena, es el acontecimiento del año. Es nuestro día. Por fin nos graduamos, que quieres decir con que no vas a ir…

**Serena**: Todavía no lo sé, pero no lo creo. Iré para dar el discurso y me iré, no me apetece una noche de fiesta…-dijo suspirando.

**Mina:** Serena, hay un dicho que dice: situaciones fáciles requieres medidas fáciles, o bueno, algo parecido. Lo que quiero decir, es que las chicas vamos a ir ahora mismo a tu casa a buscarte. Adioooos-dijo Mina alargando la despedida, para no dar tiempo a Serena a contestar para negarse.

**Serena**: Mina,….Mi…? Colgó….que testaruda es – dijo colgando el auricular con resignación.

Por otro lado, Darien se encontraba en su apartamento. Llevaba toda la semana sin salir de él. Subsistía a base de comida precocinada en microondas y cervezas, pero poco le importaba. Al fin y al cabo, que importaba el mundo exterior. A partir de ese momento, se quedaría sumido en una depresión, hasta que llegase el final de sus días. Sin Serena, nada merecía la pena.

El timbre tocó, y Darien por primera vez en la semana tuvo una ilusión. _Quizás sea Serena_- pensó. Se levanto de un brinco, y yendo hacia la puerta, observo su rostro en el espejo. Lucía horrible: barba de una semana, pelo enmarañado, una camiseta llena de lamparones. Puso un gesto de desaprobación ante el espejo, como diciéndose a si mismo: Donde _está el verdadero Darien, y que has hecho con él_. Se colocó un poco el pelo y se encaminó hacia la puerta para abrir. Puso la mejor de sus sonrisas, y abriendo efusivamente la puerta, pronto cambio la expresión de su cara.

**Andrew**: Guau amigo, que pronto pasas de la felicidad a la tristeza. Valdrías como actor – dijo entrando en el apartamento, sin permiso del joven.

**Darien:** que haces aquí, Andrew?-suspiró.

**Andrew:** Dios Darien, haz el favor de ventilar esto. Apesta a humo y alcohol –dijo mientras habría unas cortinas y el ventanal de la terraza- no sé cómo no te estas asfixiando.

**Darien:** me gusta vivir así. En la oscuridad…-dijo bebiendo el último tercio de la última cerveza que le quedaba.

**Andrew**: ¬¬ si claro Darien. Me encantas cuando te pones melodramático, pero este no es el momento. He venido a buscarte, así que aséate y vístete.

**Darien**: ni hablar, no pienso salir –dijo sentándose en el sofá como un crio de 5 años.

**Andrew:** Genial Darien, no sabía que habías retornado a la tierna edad de 5 años ¬¬. Ya levántate, hay que recoger los trajes de la tienda de alquiler.

**Darien:** que trajes, de que me hablas ya-dijo confundido.

**Andrew:** La fiesta de graduación tonto. Las chicas, se gradúan mañana – dijo mientras observaba a Darien con gesto de confusión.

**Darien:** Es cierto, no me acordaba –dijo recostándose en el sofá del salón comedor.

**Andrew:** por eso galán. Anda y dúchate. No creo que tengas un armario lleno de trajes de etiqueta para acudir mañana al baile. No tienes pinta de hacer mucha vida social –dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

Darien lo miró de reojo y se sonrío. Porque si algo tenía en su armario, era CIENTOS de trajes de etiqueta.

Serena estaba inmersa en la preparación de su discurso, cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar de modo continuo. Serena maldijo: _Se ve que a Mina, le ha quedado el dedo pegado en timbre. Ya va-_gritó.

Las chicas entraron en casa de Serena como un torbellino. La comenzaron a acosar a preguntas. ¿Por qué no te has comprado un vestido?¿Que es lo que vas hacer?¿Tu madre no te puede dejar alguno?¿Cómo es que no vas a la fiesta?¿Estás de broma, no?.

Serena las miró, y sonrío. Solo había pasado una semana, desde el desplante que Serena les había hecho, pero ellas parecían tenerlo completamente olvidado. Serena era incapaz de olvidarlo, y aunque en el instituto las veía y se comportaba de manera normal con ellas, sintió que todavía les debía una disculpa.

**Serena:** chicas, antes de nada, quiero pedirles perdón por mi inexcusable actitud de la semana pasada. Ni siquiera pienso lo que les dije, no sé cómo pude trataros con tanto despacio. Yo…

Rai se acercó y la abrazó- _Ya cállate, Serena tonta. No tienes que pedir perdón_. Serena se abrazó a Rai y comenzó a gimotear. _Muchas gracias chicas, sois geniales_. Todas se abrazaron en torno a Serena y permanecieron así durante varios minutos.

**Mina:** pero un momento, esto no soluciona el drama del vestido –dijo separándose del grupo.

**Serena:** ya les dije que no tengo pensado ir, así que no se preocupen.

**Amy:** Serena. Admiro tu decisión. Sé que te gustaría dedicar ese tiempo para preparar el examen de admisión a la Universidad….-todas la miraron con esta cara: O_O-pero incluso hasta yo, soy contraria de que faltes un día tan importante como es el de mañana. Será la mejor noche de nuestras vidas, por fin podremos actuar como chicas normales…

Serena cayó en la cuenta de las últimas palabras de Amy. Si ella no existiese, las chicas nunca se habrían convertido en Sailor Scouts y habrían tenido una vida despreocupada como las demás adolescentes. Precisamente por eso se sintió culpable, y precisamente por ello, acabo accediendo.

**Serena**: Esta bien. Iré. – Se mantuvo en silencio, mientras las chicas estaban expectantes. Pero no pienso ir a buscar un vestido. Utilizaré la pluma mágica – dijo sacándola de un bolsillo y lanzándola al techo, para acto seguido caer sobre su cara.

Todas la miraron y comenzaron a reír. Incluso Luna, que siempre era contraria a utilizar ese tipo de poderes para el propio beneficio de Serena. Hacía mucho que no veían a la pequeña rubia hacer monerías y reírse a carcajadas.

Darien y Andrew caminaban por la calle en busca de la tienda de alquiler de trajes. Andrew le comentaba a Darien que los Three Lights vendrían a cantar en el baile y que era el momento perfecto para quizás, reconquistar a Serena. Darien asintió, ya que no tenía nada que perder. Tenía que quemar su último cartucho. El baile sería la oportunidad para acercarse a Serena y tratar de convencerla de que estaba cometiendo un error. Aunque tuviera que secuestrarla para ello.

Andrew: quizás puedas pedirles que toquen una canción para ella. Seiya se llevaba mucho con ella, cuando tú te fuiste a Estados Unidos-dijo Andrew totalmente despreocupado.

Darien gruño. Seiya no era un tipo de su agrado, ya que también estaba enamorado de Serena. Pero entre el espécimen de Matt y Seiya, estaba claro a quien elegía.

**Darien:** Lo que no se, es como reaccionaran Serena y las demás, cuando sepan que voy a ser yo quien oficie la entrega de diplomas. Era algo que guardaba en secreto, para sorprender a Serena ese día. Pero ahora ya no estoy seguro de que le haga especial gracia…-dijo dubitativo.

Andrew: ¿Tu vas a entregar los diplomas?-le dijo extrañado

**Darien:** Así es. El director es amigo mío de años atrás, y pensó que un alumno destacado como yo, con un gran porvenir en el mundo de la medicina, era la figura ideal. Todos los años invitan a una persona para que los oficie, y pensó en mi porque podría ser muy estimulante para los jóvenes recién graduados. Así que me pidió que hiciese entrega de diplomas.

**Andrew:** Ah –afirmo Andrew pareciendo entenderlo todo. Bueno, pues conociendo a Serena, amigo, me la imagino subiendo como una furia al escenario, arrebatándote el diploma de tus manos y yéndose sin cruzar ni media palabra contigo –dijo riéndose, recordando como al principio Serena y Darien se trataban así.-De hecho, podrías tratarla como lo hacías al principio. Es por eso que se enamoró de ti. Del odio al amor hay un paso.

**Darien**: Y al revés querido amigo…-pero Darien pensó que no sería mala idea tratarla con un poco de indiferencia durante ese día. No quería darle un escarmiento a Serena, pero si quería dejarla lo suficiente malhumorada, como para en la noche, poder conquistarla en todos los sentidos.-


	11. Acto de graduación

_**Nota de autor: este capítulo es muy importante para mí. Estuve pensando cómo desarrollar este momento en el que Matt empieza a dejar entrever un poco su esencia. Y me pareció que el momento era este. Espero que les guste. No olviden que estoy disponible para cualquier sugerencia o cambio en la historia. Un saludo**_

_Precipitarse no es bueno. Nunca me ha gustado dejar las cosas al azar. Me gusta tenerlo todo planeado. No me llevo bien con las improvisaciones. Tampoco con las sorpresas. Tienes idea de lo que es llevar planeando una venganza, toda la eternidad? Ir calculando minuciosamente todos los pasos que darás. Teniendo en cuenta todas las variables y factores que pueden influir en la situación. Es por ello que soy extremadamente calculador. No me gusta llevarme sorpresas. El odio en muchas ocasiones me ha cegado. Pensé en precipitarme y olvidar el plan que minuciosamente había diseñado. Pero afortunadamente, siempre fui capaz de recapacitar. En el ajedrez, los peones son los primeros en poner su vida en juego. Y eso es lo que yo hice. Mi tablero, mis normas. Todos los enemigos a los que Sailormoon se enfrentó, fueron vencidos por su bondad y cariño. No hubo excepción, ni siquiera con Galaxia. En el fondo, me alegre. No me hubiera gustado que ella hubiese terminado, lo que en realidad, quiero dar por finalizado yo. ¿Saben la historia de un padre, que tenía dos hijos? Uno era como el día, sincero, bondadoso y solidario con los demás. El otro, era la noche, oscuro, huraño y vengativo. El padre amaba demasiado a sus dos hijos, pero debido a las continuas peleas entre ellos, acabó muriéndose de pena. Así, los dos hermanos se separaron, y cada uno emprendió su camino. El hermano bueno, sembró de luz y esperanza la tierra que visitaba, mientras que el hermano huraño y vengativo, solo sembró soledad y tristeza, a cada paso que dio. Nunca pretendí cambiar esto. Nací siendo así. Porque para que haya luz, tiene que haber también sombras. ¿O no?_

Serena se encontraba ante el espejo, dándose las últimas vueltas a sus moños y observando que estuviesen perfectamente simétricos. Durante toda la secundaria, había sido su sello personal, y no lo iba a dejar de ser, el día en que por fin, iba abandonar la escuela.

Se miró en conjunto. El vestido que la pluma le había otorgado era hermoso. Tal cual ella lo había imaginado. De hecho, le recordó un poco al estilo del vestido de princesa que llevó antaño, y se sonrío con gratitud. Era de color rosa pálido, de tirantes y entallado en la cintura. La falda del vestido caía plisada y con vuelo hasta la rodilla. La espalda al descubierto, le daba el toque femenino y sexy. Pensó en que ojala Darien estuviera ahí, para acompañarla en un día tan importante. Rápidamente, quitó esa idea de su cabeza. Alcanzó sus zapatos de tacón y se los puso. Estaba lista. Se miró. Reconoció sentirse ya mayor, más cerca de ser la hermosa dama que sería en el futuro. Una persona digna de admirar.

El transcurso al instituto fue tranquilo. Mama Ikuko y Papa Kenji iban agarrados del brazo felices. Por fin su hija, se iba a graduar. Su hermano Sami, no paraba de exclamar que por fin la tonta de Serena, se había convertido en alguien de provecho. Serena escuchaba a su hermano y sentía felicidad y orgullo de sí misma.

Al llegar al instituto, todos los padres conversaban entre ellos, mientras la zona joven, se encontraba apartada charlando con ánimo. Serena buscó con los ojos a sus amigas. Las encontró al lado de una mesa llena de canapés. Agradeció que hubieran guardado ese sitio. Estaba tan nerviosa por tener que hablar delante de tanta gente, que necesitaba comerse toda una bandeja de rosquillas.

**Mina:** Serena!-gritó alterada, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

Serena se dirigió a paso ligero. Saludo a las chicas, y acto seguido, cogió todos los pasteles de la bandeja y empezó a comerlos uno tras otro, casi sin respirar.

**Andrew:** Hola Serena. Debes estar muy nerviosa –dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda, haciendo que Serena se atragantara.

**Serena:** Andrew! Viniste a vernos –le dijo abrazándole con espontaneidad.

**Andrew:** Así es. No podía perderme este momento. Por cierto, tengo que decirte que …

Un megáfono interrumpió la conversación de Serena y Andrew. El director, les reclamaba en la zona de otorga de diplomas para empezar la ceremonia. Serena le pidió a Andrew que continuaran la conversación después, pues se tenía que ir. Andrew tragó saliva y se dirigió a paso más calmado hacia el auditorio.

Todos tomaron sus asientos. Las chicas iban sentadas por orden de lista, así que Serena se tuvo que sentar sola, casi atrás de toda la zona de reserva para los graduados. El director salió al escenario y todos se levantaron para aplaudir.

**Director**: Jóvenes estudiantes. Hoy empieza el primer día de vuestra vida adulta. Ha sido un orgullo para esta institución haberos ayudado en este arduo camino. Confiamos en que vuestra vida adulta, esté plagada de gratitud, alegría y muchos logros. Sin más dilación, daremos paso al oficiador de ceremonias de este año: el Señor Darien Chiba.

Serena se quedo pálida, pegada al asiento. Había dicho Darien Chiba. Se preguntó cuántos Darien Chiba podrían existir en Tokio. Negó con la cabeza. Debe ser una equivocación pensó. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando lo vio salir de detrás de la cortina de terciopelo. Lucía espléndido, con un traje esmoquin negro, el cabello reluciente y su típico moreno californiano. Sus ojos azules, se veían como luceros, desde cualquier punto del escenario. Serena sintió que las miradas se clavaban ella, y empezó a escuchar comentarios: "Oye, ese no era el novio de Serena""Dicen que él la dejo por una verdadera mujer" "Debe ser por eso que la dejó aquí plantada y se fue a Estados Unidos". Comenzó a sentirse cada vez más pequeña, intentando esconderse en su asiento. Sus amigas la miraban con preocupación desde sus asientos.

**Darien:** Queridos alumnos del Instituto Juban. Me complace ser vuestro oficiador de ceremonias en este día tan especial.

Las mujeres de la sala suspiraban por él. Se escuchaba: "qué guapo es" "que afortunada ha sido Serena".

**Darien**: soy un hombre parco en palabras

**Serena:** no me digas-dijo con ironía en un tono demasiado alto, para ese tipo de comentario.

**Darien:** Así que prefiero, ceder este discurso, que sin duda os marcará, a vuestra delegada de curso, la señorita, Serena Tsukino –dijo Darien mientras aplaudía y la buscaba con la mirada.

Serena se quedó en su asiento pegada. Haciendo fuerza hacia atrás como si así pudiese desaparecer. Todo el mundo comenzó a girarse, esperando que su delegada se levantase y fuera de una vez al estrado. El joven sentado a su lado le dijo, "creo que tienes que ir ahora, Serena".

**Darien:** Señorita Tsukino, no sea vergonzosa-dijo sonriéndose de medio lado de manera muy seductora.

Serena se levantó como un resorte de su asiento y emprendió el paso hacia el estrado por el ancho pasillo central, mientras todas las miradas seguían su camino. Parece que soy una novia de camino al altar – pensó con ironía. Cuando llegó al estrado, subió las escaleras derechas de acceso con cautela, mientras sentía la atenta mirada de Darien seguirla. Camino despacio por el estrado, mientras el público enloquecía en aplausos y silbidos. También Darien aplaudía. Cuando llego hasta la zona de discurso. Darien se inclinó y le dio dos besos de cortesía pero con un claro mensaje en su oído: que hermosa estás.

Serena intentó no sonrojarse y no pensar en el comentario. Desplego el folio en el atril con suma delicadeza e inspiro profundamente , con intención de calmar sus nervios. Sentía la mirada de Darien, clavarse en su espalda.

**Serena**: por dios, tranquilízate o vas hacer el ridículo –pensó para sí misma.

Poco a poco el público fue dejando de aplaudir, para instaurarse el silencio en la sala. Serena supo que debía comenzar.

**Serena:** Compañeros y amigos del Instituto Juban. Como bien sabéis, como delegada de este curso, tengo el hermoso privilegio de escribir el discurso de investidura que dará inicio a la otorga de diplomas. Cuando comencé a escribir este texto, no tenía muy claro que es lo que quería expresar. Intenté inspirarme en otros discursos de anteriores años, pero nada me parecía lo suficientemente motivador como para hablar hoy de ello. Bueno, realmente, no los recuerdo – el público río y Serena comenzó a relajarse. Me llamo Serena Tsukino, tengo 16 años y estoy acabando la preparatoria…

Darien se mantenía impasible sentado en su silla, de lado del director. Sabía que ahora venía la parte clave del texto. Aquella parte en la que nadie estaba de acuerdo, porque Serena se pondría a ella y todos en evidencia. Darien se llevó la mano a la barbilla y se la tocó de manera nerviosa. Estaba ansioso, por saber cómo continuará aquella lírica que había iniciado la discusión y posterior ruptura entre ellos.

**Serena:** A decir verdad, pensé en hablaros algo de mí. Pero después pensé ¿a quién le importa? –el público río y aplaudió. Deseo que el inicio de nuestra vida de adulto sea fácil y llevadero. Que todos cumplamos los sueños que nos hemos impuesto como metas, y que seamos capaces de alcanzarnos. Ha sido un placer compartir estos dos años con vosotros. Al salir de aquí, se que una etapa se acaba, pero también sé que me llevo a las mejores amigas que se puede tener – dijo mirando para las chicas, totalmente emocionada – con las que he reído, llorado, aprendido, sufrido y en definitiva, vivido. Os deseo lo mejor en vuestra nueva andanza, compañeros. Hasta siempre – finalizó Serena.

El público se levantó y comenzó a ovacionarla. Serena se emocionó, intentó contener su arranque de llorera, pero no fue posible. Sus lágrimas corrían por el rostro, mientras se inclinaba dando las gracias.

**Director**: Bien, sin duda. Ha sido el discurso más conmovedor desde hace años. Muchas gracias señorita Tsukino por su aportación en esta tarde tan especial. Ahora mismo dará lugar la otorga de certificados académicos y la entrega de la medalla del instituto, como insignia de vuestro paso por este centro. Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba harán los honores.

Serena se colocó a la izquierda del escenario, mientras Darien se colocaba a su lado. En esa estampa, parecían la imagen del Rey Endimion y la Neo Reina Serena.

**Darien:** parece que no eres tan cabeza de chorlito como pensaba-le susurro con la vista al frente.

A Serena le recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar esa expresión. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la llamaba así, que ya lo había enterrado en el fondo de su memoria. No dijo nada.

**Darien**: Tu discurso ha sido…

**Serena**: Acaso te he pedido opinión, Darien?-dijo cortándole en seco.

**Darien:** No, pero no me importa –dijo sonriéndose de medio lado.

Serena y Darien entregaron diplomas y medallas a todos los alumnos. Los recibían como si de una recepción real se tratase. Primero Serena les ponía la medalla colgada al cuello y les ofrecía dos amables besos. Después Darien, dando la mano a los alumnos, les otorgaba el diploma y posaba para la foto. Cuando por fin terminaron de pasar todos los alumnos, Darien le entregó su diploma a Serena. Ella iba a extenderle la mano para posar en la foto, pero él la agarró y la abrazó cariñosamente, susurrándole al oído: _por fin eres mayor._

En ese mismo instante, se tomo la instantánea, mientras toda la sala callaba de sopetón. Era evidente que Serena no era una alumna mas, para Darien Chiba.


	12. Baile de graduación y un beso

Después de la ceremonia de graduación, el Instituto puso a disposición de los estudiantes y familiares una cena informal, con distintos canapés y autoservicio de bebidas. Serena y Darien no habían vuelto a hablar desde ese momento tan incomodo para ella. De vez en cuando, entre la multitud de gente que se encontraban en el recinto, cruzaban miradas durante un par de segundos, para después desviarse. Serena hablaba y conversaba de manera animada con sus compañeras. La tarde fue alargándose, hasta que los padres de los estudiantes abandonaron el recinto y comenzó la fiesta de promoción del instituto.

Los Three Lights subieron al escenario ante los gritos de la gente. La ovación imperiosa, podía escucharse en toda la manzana. Los jóvenes sonreían encantados.

Las chicas hablaban animadamente. Serena contaba lo nerviosa que se había puesto al principio y como notaba que le temblaba la voz, hasta que la gente aplaudió y rió un chiste improvisado que ni siquiera estaba escrito en el papel. Lita comentaba lo emocionada que estaba porque Andrew había venido a la fiesta de su graduación y eso, según ella, tenía que significar algo. Todas asentían, mientras se servían unos cócteles.

_**Andrew**_: Serena! Has estado inmensa, apoteósica lo definiría yo. Ven aquí- dijo tomándola entre sus brazos de manera efusiva.

_**Serena**_: Oh Andrew! Gracias por el cumplido, eres muy gentil –dijo cogiéndole un mofletito, como cuando se les pellizca a los niños chicos.

_**Darien**_: Andrew, no la adules tanto. Tendrá el valor de creérselo…-dijo sonriendo mientras alzaba su copa en señal de saludo.

_**Serena**_: tu otra vez aquí…-dijo por lo bajo.

_**Andrew:**_Vamos amigos, no se ofusquen. Esta es una noche especial-habló tomando a Darien de un lado y a Serena del otro, y estrechándolos contra el mismo.

_**Serena**_: Mejor me voy a bailar. Estan tocando una canción que me encanta.- dijo como excusa para perder de vista a Darien.

Las chicas la acompañaron a la pista. Ya habían tenido demasiado tiempo de formalidades y era el momento de soltar un poco la melena. Las chicas se movían como locas ante el ritmo de la música. Todas agitaban la cabeza y movían su cadera de una forma muy graciosa. Serena bailaba sensualmente agarrando la falda de su vestido de gasa y moviéndola con gracia andaluza. Daba vueltas sobre sí misma, y al hacerlo las luces de los focos impactaban en su rostro, destacando sus hermosos ojos agua marina y su sonrisa blanquecina. Darien no podía parar de mirarla. Estaba como embrujado con el encanto de la muchacha. Sin quererlo, comenzó a recordar tantos momentos vividos con ella. Se sintió nostálgico.

**Andrew:** están hermosas, ¿verdad?-dijo su amigo cogiendo del hombro a Darien, en señal de camaradería.

_**Darien:**_Así es. No sé si voy a ser capaz de…

_**Andrew:**_Ya no hay tiempo de echarse para atrás. Es tu momento. Hoy es la noche. Es ahora o nunca-dijo intentando sonar convincente

_**Darien:**_No se yo. En el escenario estaba muy fría, creo que de verdad la estoy perdiendo.

_**Andrew:**_Darien, pero como puedes decir eso. Si parecía un flan yendo hacia el escenario. Y no me digas que era por el discurso. Sabes que Serena tiene de todo menos vergüenza. Estaba nerviosa porque no te esperaba allí, y eso es por algo…

_**Darien:**_Si, porque me repudia…-dijo resignado.

_**Andrew:**_Pues para ello tendrás que comprobarlo esta noche, Darien. Vamos échale un par al asunto. Tampoco se acaba el mundo, ni que Serena fuera la única mujer del mundo. No te me pongas en plan adolescente –dijo observando fijamente a Lita bailar.

_**Darien:**_Para mí lo es Andrew, pero tú no podrías comprenderlo. No te culpo, es demasiado complicado. En fin, tienes razón, creo que este es mi momento – dijo dejando la copa sobre la mesa de los cócteles

_**Andrew:**_A por ella machote –dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda – Suerte.

Darien cruzó entre la gente y se acercó al escenario. Seiya aprovechó el solo de guitarra de Yaten para agacharse a escuchar a Darien. Hablaron un par de minutos y Seiya asintió. Serena los observaba con sigilo, aprovechando que Mina la tapaba.

_**Serena:**_qué diablos está preparando Darien – pensó con suspicacia.

De repente la música se paró en la sala y todos dejaron de bailar para mirar extrañados al escenario. Los Three Lights tocaron los primeros acordes de una canción melodiosa y romántica (NA: watch?v=k_oRiNls-RE) Mientras Seiya, se dispuso a dar un mensaje.

_**Seiya:**_Hoy es un día muy especial amigos. Nos complace mucho tocar para ustedes en una ocasión como esta. Un amigo nos ha pedido que toquemos una canción que no es de nuestro repertorio, pero que está muy hermosa para las parejas enamoradas. Espera que con esta canción, su enamorada recupere la confianza en él y vuelvan a estar juntos. Disfruten de la velada.

Comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes de la canción (NA: watch?v=-hYD4tkPLg)

Serena miró a su alrededor. Todos estaban emparejándose de manera rápida. Todos menos ella. Se sintió triste y sola. Agarró su vestido con fuerza, como si así pudiese dejar de sentirse tan sola.

_**Darien**_: ¿Me concedes este baile, princesa?- dijo Darien acercándose a ella y extendiendo su mano.

Serena dudó por un momento. No sabía si lo correcto después de todo lo que había pasado, era bailar una canción tan romántica con él. Tenía una lucha entre su cabeza y su corazón, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Darien ya le había tomado su mano y la llevaba hacia su pecho.

"_Recorriendo la carretera, hacia el sol de medianoche, mientras las ruedas giran y giran, yo pienso en ti. Los corazones amantes duermen solos esta noche, enviándote todo mi amor por teléfono"_

**Darien: **esta hermosa esta noche, Serena –espero una respuesta, pero la rubia se mantuvo en silencio, a penas sin mirarlo-¿No vas a decirme nada?

**Serena: **que quieres que te diga, ¿Darien?-dijo con ironía.

"_Los demás dicen: la carretera no es un sitio para montar una familia, que en el futuro solo seremos tu y yo. Oh amor, quédate conmigo. Soy tuyo para siempre, fielmente."_

**Darien: **¿Todavía, me amas?- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se resignaba a contestar, prefería mantener la mirada en un punto cualquiera del salón. No quería seguir pasándolo mal por Darien. Ya había tenido suficiente.

**Darien: **Cabeza de chorlito. Contéstame-dijo cogiéndola de la barbilla obligándola a mirarle.

"_Una vida de circo, bajo la carpa del mundo, todos necesitamos payasos para hacernos reír. Atráves del tiempo y el espacio, siempre habrá otro show, preguntándome donde, estoy perdido sin ti "_

Serena lo miraba fijamente. Era tan guapo. Esos ojos que podían atravesarla en cualquier momento, y esos labios esperando para ser besados. Sin saber cómo, inconscientemente, su mano llegó hasta el cabello del joven, para tocarlo y retirarle un poco del flequillo que le tapaba las cejas.

"_Y estar separados no es fácil para nuestro amor, como dos extraños aprendiendo a enamorarse de nuevo. Vuelvo a redescubrirte"_

Serena se dio cuenta y volvió a bajar la cabeza, para apoyarla en el pecho de Darien. El se acerco y le cantó al oído "oh amor, quédate conmigo. Soy tuyo para siempre, fielmente"

Serena y Darien se miraron. De repente, parecía que no existiese nadie más en el salón. Se mantuvieron la mirada en todo el tiempo que duró la canción, mientras bailaban al compás del acorde. Cuando finalizó la canción, Darien sonrío a Serena y le dijo:_ todo esto es para ti._

Serena le sonrío y poniéndose de puntillas, lo besó al término de la canción. Siendo consciente de ello, Darien la agarró y le correspondió el beso. Continuaron besándose mientras todos los demás estudiantes, aplaudían de manera distraída la actuación estelar de los Three Lights.

_**Serena:**_te amo Darien. Perdóname por todo.

Darien negó con la cabeza: no hay nada que perdonar. _Ahora _por fin te entiendo- le dijo acariciándole el rostro.

_**Serena**_: que entiendes–le preguntó de manera ingenua y curiosa a la vez.

**Darien**: que te has hecho mayor –le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

Serena captó el sentido de las palabras de Darien y sintió una felicidad que invadió su ser por completo. Como hacía días que no se sentía. Por fin, Darien, después de tantos esfuerzos, la veía como una mujer.

**Serena**: Te amo, mi príncipe – le dijo acercándose a su boca.

**Darien**: Hoy te voy amar. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento –le dijo apoyando su frente en la de ella.

**Matt**: Me temo que eso no va a ser posible.

Matt se apareció de la nada, como si de magia se tratase. Cruzado de brazos los miraba con aire de complacencia.

**Darien**: que haces aquí-dijo Darien poniéndose delante de la joven.

**Matt**: Duerman –dijo chasqueando un dedo mientras todos los presentes en la sala caían dormidos como si de un profundo sueño se tratase. Tan solo se mantenían en pie Serena y Darien. Tanto las chicas como los Three Lights estaban completamente inconscientes.

**Darien:** sabía que no eras una persona común y corriente – dijo entre dientes con furia.

Serena se mantenía ojiplática tras las fuertes espaldas de Darien. Jamás había visto un poder semejante. Tan solo con una palabra había tumbado a más de doscientas personas en la sala. Se sintió confundida. Quien era esa persona que ella creía conocer.

**Matt:** No me gustan los espectáculos –dijo sirviéndose una copa. ¿Sabes Darien? Me tienes harto. Siempre metiéndote en medio de todo. Siempre fuiste un metiche, así que porque ibas a dejar de serlo ahora…-dio un sorbo a la copa.

**Darien**: de que hablas…

**Matt:** Oye no te hagas el protagonista en esta historia. El caso no va contigo y lo sabes.

Darien recordó los sueños que había tenido días atrás. Sueños en los que Serena vestida de Neo Reina Serena ocupaba el trono de Tokio de Cristal, junto a Matt y la pequeña Rini.

**Matt:** exacto Darien, exacto. Tu no me interesas lo más mínimo. No eres rival para mí –alzó la mano y lo paralizó para después estamparlo contra una mesa de la sala

**Serena**: Darien!-gritó.

**Matt**: Quieta bombón –la paralizó. Me ha costado muchísimo contenerme. Tu resplandor ilumina todo el universo, sobrepasa la vía láctea. Creo que ha llegado el momento. ¿Todavía no sabes quién soy? Te dije que un día te encontraría y nos veríamos las caras. Pero huiste dejándome solo en la oscuridad del Universo. Te fuiste con tu resplandor y te llevaste toda la luz – le gritó mientras la agarraba del cuello.

**Serena**: quien eres –dijo apenas sin respiración, mientras Matt sonreía con malicia.

**Matt**: Yo soy el que soy. Soy todo y a la vez nada. Tú y yo somos el Ying y el Yang. Si tú no existes, yo tampoco podría. Y al revés. Soy tu hermano, Caos. En mi forma más elemental y humana. Y he venido desde la profundidad del Universo, para buscarte, encontrarte y llevarte de vuelta al lugar que te corresponde: Junto a mí


	13. Los planes de Matt

Serena continuaba sostenida por el cuello a más de tres palmos del suelo. Sentía que no podía respirar, que el oxigeno no era suficiente. Lágrimas caían por su bello rostro, ahora demacrado. Unos segundos antes de desmayarse, vio tendido a Darien en el suelo inconsciente y acto seguido, fijo sus pupilas en las de Matt, viéndolo sonreír. Desaparecieron.

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué hay tanta oscuridad? Me siento abandonada. No me gusta la soledad. Pero como he llegado hasta aquí. No recuerdo nada. Este sitio trae recuerdos de mi memoria, recuerdos de un pasado glorioso, en el que en algún momento, yo fui feliz. Porque ahora, hay una sensación de tristeza que me embarga. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

**Matt**: Este sitio me trae muy buenos recuerdos, Serena. O quizá debería llamarte Su Majestad –río con sorna.

Serena se levanto a duras penas del suelo, haciendo un esfuerzo por sostenerse en pie.

**Serena:** Donde estamos

**Matt**: Este es tu hogar. El lugar de tu nacimiento. El sitio donde tu semilla estelar floreció.

**Serena:** De que hablas. Esa historia se terminó con Galaxia – le dijo incrédula.

**Matt**: No lo entiendes, querida. Esto no se va a acabar nunca. Mientras sigas existiendo, también lo haré yo. Estamos unidos por el destino, y nuestro lazo de unión es el más fuerte jamás conocido.

**Serena**: Como que estamos unidos por el destino. Que quieres decir. Mi destino está ligado a Darien, tú no eres nadie para mí.

**Matt:** Me duelen tus palabras – dijo en tono melodramático- . Soy alguien mucho más importante que Darien, ¿sabes? Tu y yo, somos las primeras estrellas que existieron en todo el universo. Antes incluso de que tú te convirtieras en la Princesa de la Luna y yo en el ser mas indigno y despreciable del espacio.

**Serena**: Que es lo que pretendes

**Matt:** En un primer momento pensé que lo mejor sería traerte de vuelta, aquí conmigo. A la oscuridad de este caldero madre, para despojarte de todo lo que te ha hecho feliz. Tenía la esperanza de que al menos pudieses sentir una mínima parte de lo que yo he pasado durante toda la Eternidad. Pero…

Matt hizo unos segundos de pausa. Colocó su dedo índice en sus labios, a modo de gesto de silencio y se los golpeo durante unos segundos. Serena se mantuvo expectante y preparada para un posible ataque. Sabía que no podía transformarse en Sailor Moon, pero al menos estaría preparada para usar el Cristal de Plata.

**Matt:** Pero he decidido que eso ya no tiene sentido. No voy a ganar nada trayéndote junto a mi a este lugar alejado de la Tierra. Eso no te haría lo suficientemente infeliz, pues sabrías que tus amigas y Darien están a salvo de mi. Así que, tengo otros planes para ti.

Serena dio dos pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. No había ninguna salida, de hecho, el sitio en el que se encontraba, parecía no acabarse nunca, y ser infinito.

**Serena**: no se que pretendes, Matt. Pero no lo vas a lograr…-dijo intentando sonar lo mas convincente posible.

**Matt:** Tengo muchos planes para ti, Serena. Y me voy a permitir el lujo de contarte solo uno, porque cuando despiertes de este sueño, no recordarás nada. Pero el mensaje quedará tan dentro de ti, que te será imposible desprenderte de él y de mi.

**Serena:** ¿Estoy soñando? –gritó sorprendida.

**Matt**: Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, Serena. Borraré todos los recuerdos de tu vida con Darien, tanto los de tu pasado como princesa de la Luna y los de Serena Tsukino. Nunca sabrás lo importante que fue él para ti. Y el tampoco lo sabrá, porque también eliminaré los suyos. Tu historia con Darien, va a ser borrada de la memoria de todos.

**Serena:** Que dices. Yo jamás podre olvidarme de Darien. Ni el de mi. Eso es imposible –gritó nerviosa. No te lo voy a permitir-grito mientras se dirigía para golpearlo, pero simplemente lo atravesó, cayendo al suelo.

**Matt:** Y no solo eso. No solo lo olvidarás, sino que te casarás conmigo y yo pasaré a ser el Rey que gobierne el Universo. Nuestra unión creará el vínculo más poderoso y temido que jamás se ha conocido. Tu cristal de plata junto con mi poder, será invencible.

**Serena:** No puedes hacerlo. No vas a poder hacer que yo olvide a Darien. No hay poder en el Universo capaz de conseguirlo – le dijo tirada en el suelo.

**Matt:** Eso ya lo veremos. Ahora, despierta –dijo Matt desapareciendo.

**Serena:** No, no te vayas. Matt –gritó golpeando el suelo. No lo hagas, por favor.

Serena se despertó. Estaba tirada en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor, y todo el mundo hacia un corrillo observándola y murmurando. Estaba totalmente aturdida y no sabía qué pasaba. Las luces en la sala ya se habían encendido y la música no sonaba. Era evidente que la fiesta había parado. Busco a las chicas con la mirada. Las encontró entre el tumulto de gente.

**Andrew:** por favor. Dejen un poco de espacio para que la chica pueda respirar –dijo entrando en el corrillo y haciendo aspavientos para que la gente se alejase.

**Serena:** Que ha pasado – se tocó la cabeza, pues notaba un dolor. Como si algo la hubiese golpeado con fuerza.

**Andrew:** Te acabas de desmayar. Estabas bailando y de repente perdiste el conocimiento – dijo agarrándola del hombro para ayudarla a levantarse.

Serena hizo el ademán de levantarse pero en seguida comenzó a marearse, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caerse al suelo. Las chicas le pidieron que no se levantaran. Andrew reacciono deprisa y le pidió a Darien que la auxiliara. El joven se acercó a ella, haciéndose un hueco entre la gente.

**Darien**: ¿Te encuentras bien?¿Te duele algo? – le preguntó observándole el pulso en el cuello y comprobando que no hubiese fracturas, tomando sus dos brazos y muñecas para examinarla.

**Serena:** un poco mareada. Me duele la cabeza –dijo algo incómodo por la situación.

**Darien**: No me extraña que te duela, con esa cabezota – le dijo con ironía, intentando tranquilizar la preocupación de la joven.

Serena lo miró con desprecio. Acababa de conocer a ese joven y no se le ocurría decirle otra cosa que tenía una cabezota. Se levanto indignada y apoyándose en sus amigas, le dijo: ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Gracias.

**Darien**: Oye cabezota. No vayas paseándote por ahí. Podrías volver a marearte – le recomendó mientras se incorporaba.

**Serena:** Si, está bien, está bien – le dijo a Darien, como quien le da la razón a un tonto.

Mina y Lita agarraron a Serena y la llevaron hacia fuera del recinto. Amy y Rai andaban delante pero dándose la vuelta a cada poco para comprobar que Serena estuviese bien.

**Mina**: Oye Serena. Ese chico está muy guapo – dijo guiñando un ojo.

**Serena**: Que dices Mina! Es un patán. Solo mira como me ha hablado, sabiendo que estaba convaleciente – dijo con cara de indignación.

**Mina:** Ya calla, Serena. Eres una inconsciente – dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda para dejar zanjado el tema con la joven.

Por otro lado, Andrew conversaba con Darien acerca de la fiesta y el desmayo de Serena.

**Andrew:** estoy preocupado por Serena. Le ha dado un bajón importante –dijo tomando un trago.

**Darien**: Quizás bebió más de lo que debía. Es una chiquita todavía – dijo sonriéndole.

**Andrew**: No es una chiquita Darien. Además es mi amiga y tú la trataste de una manera muy descortés – se quejó.

**Darien**: Ya Andrew. No me digas que la cabezota esa te gusta. Parece muy infantil… – sentenció.

**Andrew:** No me gusta, solo digo que fuiste un maleducado – clavó la mirada en él.

**Darien:** Esta bien Andrew, si la vuelvo a ver le pediré disculpas. ¿Contento? –dijo complaciente seguro de que no se la volvería a encontrar (**NA**: ay querido Darien, que ingenuo eres xD)

**Andrew:** Si. Y ahora bebamos otra copa. La noche es joven.-exclamó mientras se acercaba a la zona de autoservicio.

Mientras Andrew pedía dos cócteles, Darien se giró en dirección a donde Serena y sus amigas se habían marchado. Se rascó la cabeza y comenzó a pensar, intentando hacer memoria: _de que me suena a mí el nombre de Serena. Debí de conocer a alguien con ese nombre, en otro momento. Sí, eso debió de ser._


	14. El nuevo comienzo de Serena y Darien

Viernes. Era un día soleado. Serena se despertó a las 11. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, y dio un respingo en la cama, asustando a Luna. "¡Voy a llegar tarde otra vez!" gritaba, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía que ir al Instituto, porque ya lo había terminado. Serena se tumbó en la cama de nuevo y dio un suspiro. Añadió

**Serena:** Soy tan feliz! Luna, por fin no tendré que madrugar. Llegó el verano y lo mejor de todo, es que cuando acabe, seré Universitaria. Ojala encontrará un novio guapo.

**Luna:** ¬¬ Siempre pensando en lo mismo Serena – respondió.

Serena abrazó un cojín y lo estrujó contra si. Acto seguido se levantó a desayunar. Cuando bajó las escaleras, se encontró un surtido vario de bollería y café recién hecho. Bajó los últimos peldaños dando pequeños saltitos y se sentó con sus padres a desayunar. Mama Ikuko le puso una taza a Serena con un dibujo de un conejito en un fondo rosa que citaba "Usagi-Chan". Serena tuvo una extraña sensación. Cogió la taza en sus manos y la observó minuciosamente.

**Serena:** Mamá, de donde ha salido esta taza ? Cuando la compramos – le preguntó curiosa.

**Mama Ikuko:** No lo sé hija. Lo mismo he pensado yo al cogerla en la alacena –respondió distraída.

Serena se extrañó pero tampoco le dio muchas más vueltas. Pensó que sería un regalo de las chicas, seguramente. Continuó desayunando con sus padres y charlando animadamente. De repente el teléfono sonó. Mama Ikuko respondió y asintió al mensaje.

**Mama Ikuko:** Serena, las chicas van a ir a Crown a tomar algo con Andrew. Preguntan si quieres ir.

**Serena**: Si mama!- dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a vestirse corriendo.

**Serena**: Andrew es un chico encantador. Es muy guapo. Además es muy agradable e inteligente. – decía en alto mientras se probaba distintos modelitos.

**Luna**: Serena, deberías centrarte en otras cosas, en vez de buscar novio a la desesperada – recalcó.

**Serena**: ¡Luna! Ya no me amargues – dijo mientras se dirigía al escritorio.

En un cajón del mismo, encontró una caja de terciopelo con el colgante de una Luna. Se preguntó de dónde lo había sacado. Lo tocó e iba a ponérselo, pero decidió que mejor no. No le pegaba demasiado con el conjunto.

**Serena**: Últimamente estoy muy despistada. Olvido las cosas con facilidad. Creo que fue desde que me di el golpe en la cabeza – pensó. Adiós Luna –dijo mientras se marchaba por la puerta.

El día estaba espléndido. Iba caminando por la calle dando pequeños saltitos y cantando. La gente se giraba y sonreía, viendo semejante espectáculo. En pocos minutos llegó al Salón de Videojuegos pero las chicas, todavía no habían llegado. Buscó a Andrew con la mirada y lo encontró en una de las máquinas con un joven moreno. Serena se acercó saludando a Andrew de manera efusiva.

**Andrew**: Hola Serena! Como va todo – le respondió el saludo.

**Serena:** Bien Andrew. Gracias por interesarte por mi - le dijo juntando las manos y mirándole con ojos brillantes.

De repente el joven moreno que jugaba a la máquina de videojuegos se giró y se incorporó sobre el taburete.

**Darien**: Cómo llevas esa cabezota – dijo con una media sonrisa muy seductora.

**Serena**: Eres tú…

**Darien**: No deberías pasear esa cabeza de chorlito al sol después del golpe que te diste ayer. Te lo dice un médico – le dijo tocándole la cabeza como si fuera un perro.

**Serena**: Eres un presuntuoso – le gritó furiosa.

**Andrew**: Amigos calma. Está el ambiente muy cargado jejeje – la tensión se cortaba como un hilo.

Acto seguido, llegaron las chicas al salón y se acercaron a la zona donde se encontraba Serena con los jóvenes.

**Andrew**: En seguida recojo chicas. Ya ha llegado mi compañera para hacer mi turno. Espérenme- alzó la voz mientras se metía en un almacén.

**Amy**: Oye, tú eres el chico que atendió a Serena en la fiesta –acertó a decir, un poco nerviosa.

Todas gritaron al unísono: Eres médico?

**Darien:** Así es. Me llamo Darien. Mucho gusto – les sonrío.

Serena lo miraba con desconfianza. Cada vez que el giraba la cara para verla, ella giraba la cara nerviosa, haciendo que miraba hacia otro lado. A el le hacia mucha gracia esa situación. Pensó que le recordaba a algo. Algo muy lejano. Como si ya lo hubiese vivido antes. Un _deja vu_.

**Andrew:** ¡Ya estoy listo chicas! Vámonos. ¿Darien te vienes? – preguntó al joven.

Serena rezó para sus adentros que el moreno contestara que no. Por favor que diga que no, que no que no. Vale, no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer - dijo Darien. A Serena le calló una roca de 1 tonelada sobre su cabeza.

Salieron del local rumbo a una terraza para tomar algo. Pero a mitad de camino, Andrew propuso ir al parque, pues hacía muy buen tiempo y podrían comer de campo mientras jugaban a alguna actividad. Serena adelantó el paso y se situo a la cabeza del grupo con Lita.

**Lita:** Oye Serena, te veo incomoda – la miro de reojo.

**Serena**: Es ese impresentable de….¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? …

**Lita:** Darien –le contestó

**Serena**: Eso, Darien. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Es un presumido ¬¬

**Lita:** Deberías de agradecerle que estuviese en la fiesta. Que además sea médico. Y que además te revisase allí mismo –aconsejo Lita.

Si, si. Eso haré. Respondió Serena intentando sonar convincente, pero desde luego que ella no tenía pensado pedirle disculpas por su actitud, y mucho menos darle las gracias. Así que prosiguieron el camino.

**Lita:** Creo que hoy voy a intentar algo con Andrew, Serena. ¿Tú qué crees? –dijo ilusionada

Serena la miro. Ya no se acordaba de lo que sentía Lita por Andrew. Esta mañana, tenía pensado ejecutar su plan de conquista con el muchacho, pero ahora que se acordaba de que Lita estaba enamorada de él, se sintió incapaz de contradecirla, así que se mantuvo callada.

Llegaron a un sitio lleno de campo verdoso, con puestecillos de comida deambulante. Dejaron sus cosas sobre una sábana que Andrew había tomado prestada del salón recreativo. Y cada uno se dirigió al sitio de comida que más le gustaba. Serena se mantenía indecisa, pues no sabía que le apetecía más: un perrito caliente o un kebap.

**Darien:** Ninguna de esas comidas le va a venir bien a esa cabezota que tienes – le dijo golpeándole la espalda.

**Serena:** ¬¬ Ya cállate señor doctorcito. Pienso comer lo que me apetezca ¿entendiste?- dijo Serena mientras se aventuraba al puestecillo de los kebaps.

**Darien:** Por eso no tienes novio – le dijo el joven siguiéndola detrás.

**Serena:** ¿Y tú sabes si tengo novio acaso? – dijo ella girándose con ironía.

**Darien:** si lo tuvieses estaría aquí con nosotros – río el desenfadado.

**Serena:** pues sí que lo tengo, y no uno sino dos – dijo Serena mientras le mostraba un dos con su mano. Soy una chica muy linda y desenfadada, y muchos hombres pelean por estar conmigo. Para que lo sepas

**Darien:** Bonita sortija de compromiso. No eres un poco joven para estar prometida? – dijo de manera observadora.

Serena se quedó pálida. Hasta ahora no había reparado en el anillo. Se fijó en él. De donde lo he sacado- pensó.

**Serena:** No, no es una sortija de compromiso. Es un regalo de mi mama – resolvió.

**Darien:** Entonces no tienes novio. Yo tengo razón

**Serena**: Eres odioso ¿lo sabías? – dijo con perspicacia.

**Darien:** Vamos no te enfades, es una broma.

**Serena:** Es una broma, es una broma… – repitió con sorna- Te tomas muchas confianzas con alguien que no conoces.

Darien y Serena se miraron extrañados. Ambos pensaron en que esa situación se les hacía muy familiar. Mientras el carrito de los Kebaps, servían la comida, ellos no cruzaron ni media palabra.

_Mientras tanto en Tokio de Cristal, algo está sucediendo. La pequeña Rini ha caído enferma y nadie sabe lo que le ocurre. Los mejores especialistas fueron a visitarla y no pudieron diagnosticar la causa que ha producido el enorme debilitamiento de la joven. De la misma manera, el Rey Endimion también ha comenzado a presentar los síntomas de la pequeña dama, y a menudo se encuentra débil y sin fuerzas. La Neo Reina intentó utilizar el poder purificador del Cristal de Plata en su familia, pero no obtuvo resultado. La gente del reino, habla de que la Reina se ha encerrado en su palacio, y ya nunca sale. Está muy deprimida y teme el peor desenlace para el Rey Endimion y la pequeña Dama. _


	15. Parque Sendaya

Las chicas se instalaron el campito y poco a poco fueron llegaron con sus respectivos encargos de comida. Lita se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Andrew. Tenía la intención firme de intentar algo con Andrew, en ese mismo día, a como diese lugar. Mina y Rai se mantenían observadoras a su alrededor, mientras Amy se tumbaba en la manta con un libro de bolsillo a la sombra.

**Mina**: Rai, mira a Serena y el amigo de Andrew. Hacen muy buena pareja – afirmo.

**Rai:** Es cierto. Tengo una extraña sensación al verlos juntos. Un sentimiento de melancolía.

**Mina:** Si, a mí también me pasa. Qué extraño…-pensó

Mientras Mina y Rai trataban de encontrar una razón lógica por la que sentían de esa manera, llegaron Darien y Serena discutiendo acerca de cuál era la mejor salsa que acompañaba al kebab. Serena se limitaba a gritar y chillar que la salsa de soja era la mejor y que era un ignorante si no era capaz de verlo. Darien, mucho más sarcástico se limitaba a contradecirla con que no tenía sentido del gusto ni amor por la comida si opinaba eso.

**Andrew**: Vamos chicos. No discutan ahora también por eso. Se llevan como el perro y el gato…-dijo suspirando.

**Darien:** Tienes razón Andrew. Hablar con Serena es como hablarle a una piedra – dijo medio sonriéndose sin mirarla para sentarse al lado de Amy.

Serena se sentó de mala gana entre Rai y Mina refunfuñando para sus adentros.

Los jóvenes comieron alegremente y conversando de temas variados. Cuando finalizaron el almuerzo decidieron ir a dar un paseo por el parque, que estaba muy soleado. Lita aprovechó la ocasión para pedirle a Andrew si le apetecía alquilar una barqueta y navegar un poco por el lago. Andrew, un poco intimidado, decidió acceder, aunque no muy convencido. Mina y Rai hicieron lo propio, y antes de avisar a nadie, alquilaron una barca para ellas y cotillear la escena entre Andrew y Lita. Solo se quedaron en el parque, sentados en un banco Amy, Serena y Darien.

**Darien:** Amy, antes estaba leyendo un libro muy interesante…- comentó

**Amy**: Si, me gusta como enfoca las relaciones humanas desde una perspectiva médica – dijo sonrojándose.

**Darien:** ¿quieres ser médico? – preguntó sorprendido.

**Amy**: si, eso me gustaría…

**Darien:** Es una carrera muy sacrificada, pero merece la pena poder ayudar a los demás. Es una gran satisfacción.

Serena no atendía a la conversación. Los escuchaba de fondo, pero tampoco ponía gran interés por participar de ella. No le interesaba lo más mínimo. Prefería centrarse y agudizar su vista en Lita y Andrew. En verdad, Andrew para ella no dejaba de ser un capricho, pero por algún motivo, no le hacía especial gracia que Lita y el joven comenzaran una relación. Como no veía nada bien, desde la posición en la que se encontraba, decidió acercarse al embarcadero para observar mejor. Se levanto ante la atenta mirada de Darien, que la siguió con la mirada, pero sin perder el hilo de la conversación con Amy.

Serena estaba sentada en el inicio del embarcadero, con los pies en el agua, moviéndolos al compás, cuando una mano le tocó el hombro. La joven se giró asustada, y observó a un joven mirándola atentamente.

**Matt**: Hola Serena – le dijo sonriente.

**Serena**: Hola… ¿Me conoces? – dijo extrañada.

**Matt:** Serena que graciosa eres. Claro que te conozco – dijo sentándose a su lado.

**Serena:** Perdona, pero últimamente estoy muy despistada. Me di un golpe en la cabeza hace un par de días y me he olvidado de muchas cosas…-dijo de manera melancólica.

Matt se sonrío. Su plan estaba yendo según había planeado. Era evidente que la memoria de Serena estaba completamente sellada y que no recordaba nada de su vida anterior ni presente con Darien. Cogiéndola de la barbilla, la miró a los ojos y le dijo de manera hipnotizante: soy tu novio, Matt. Llevamos cuatro años juntos.

**Serena:** Mi…novio¿?-dijo atontada.

**Matt**: Así es. Soy tu novio y futuro marido. Ese anillo de compromiso de tu mano te lo regalé yo – dijo cogiéndole la mano de la sortija.

**Serena:** Si, ahora lo recuerdo. Eres mi novio Matt – afirmó aun medio atontada.

**Matt:** Vamos Serena, querida. Hace mucho frío aquí. Vayamos con tus amigos – dijo ayudando a levantarse a la joven.

Los jóvenes se acercaron hacia el banco donde se encontraban Darien y Amy. En cuanto el moreno vio a Serena caminar de la mano con el chico que la acompañaba, algo en el corazón se le encogió. Sin saber por qué, pues a penas la acababa de conocer, sintió como un desasosiego interior. Amy saludó a los jóvenes efusivamente. Matt no solo se había encargado de borrar los recuerdos de Darien y Serena, sino también los de sus amigos, y el mismo se había encargado de sustituirse en la mente de todos, por el novio de Serena.

**Amy**: Matt, hace mucho que no te veo – dijo levantándose y dándole un abrazo.

Darien observaba a Serena fijamente, como buscando encontrar su mirada con la de ella a modo de explicación, que evidentemente ella no tenía porque darle.

**Matt:** Y tu eres…-dijo inquiriendo al moreno.

**Darien**: Soy Darien, un amigo de Andrew – dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Matt se mantuvo impasible sin devolverle el saludo y afirmo: ah, yo soy el novio de Serena, Matt.

**Darien:** Su novio…-dijo mirando hacia Serena, pero la encontró con la mirada perdida.

**Matt**: Si, llevamos cuatro años juntos. Nos casaremos dentro de poco.

Darien recordó el anillo de compromiso de Serena en la mano, y recordó a Serena negándole estar comprometida. Le pareció rara esa situación, porque a que venía que Serena le mintiese en algo así. Darien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza con una media sonrisa. En casos como ese, lo normal sería felicitar a los novios, pero por algún motivo, a Darien no le salía hacerlo, ni siquiera por cumplir.

**Matt**: Querida, si quieres te invito a tomar algo. Acaban de abrir un bar de ambiente, muy cerca de aquí – dijo estrechándola contra sí mismo.

**Serena:** Vale, eso me gustaría. Adiós chicos. Amy, despídeme de los demás ¿si? – dijo caminando ya en dirección a la salida del parque..

Darien los siguió con la mirada. Por algún motivo, comenzó a sentirse muy triste, pero no era capaz de comprender por qué. En un momento, Serena que iba conversando con Matt cogida de la mano, giró su rostro en dirección al banco donde estaban Darien y Amy y cruzó una mirada centelleante con el moreno, que sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo. Una gran punzada se instaló en su cuerpo y dolorido, se inclinó hacia delante sosteniéndose la cara con las manos. De repente tuvo una alucinación. Un castillo de torres de cristal se veía a lo lejos. De repente, el castillo desapareció ante él y todo volvió a la normalidad.

**Darien**: que fue eso…-dijo susurrando

**Amy**: Darien, este bien? Que te ha pasado – dijo inclinándose hacia él.

**Darien:** Nada Amy, un bajón por el calor. Creo que voy a irme a casa a descansar. No me hace bien estar al aire libre. Despídeme de Andrew y las chicas. Ha sido un placer.

Se levantó del banco y camino en dirección a su casa. En realidad, no se encontraba demasiado mal, pero le había puesto de muy mal humor descubrir que la joven Serena tenía un novio desde hace cuatro años, y que próximamente se casarían. Pensó en si Andrew lo sabría, pues le parecía raro que el joven no le hubiese comentado nada. Cuando llegó a su apartamento, se tumbó en el sofá y durmió toda la tarde.

Cuando llegó la noche, Serena se estaba peinando el pelo mirándose al espejo, cuando el teléfono sonó de improviso. Cogió el inalámbrico del pasillo y lo llevo a su habitación. Tumbándose en la cama, cogió la llamada.

**Serena:** Soy Serena, ¿quién habla?

**Lita:** Serena! Soy Lita. Donde te metiste esta tarde – le chilló exaltada.

**Serena:** Me fui con Matt, quería llevarme a un sitio de ambiente – le explicó

**Lita:** Bueno eso es igual. No sabes la noticia que tengo que darte. Es muy fuerte. Estas preparada?

**Serena:** claro que si – río desenfadada.

**Lita:** Bueno, Andrew y yo vamos a tener una cita! – chilló de manera desmesurada.

**Serena:** Que dices Lita! En serio? Y como fue, que te dijo – se acomodó en cama.

**Lita:** Bueno, estábamos en la barca y de repente el me preguntó si andaba saliendo con alguien, a lo que yo le dije evidentemente que no. Entonces me dijo que estaría bien que un día saliésemos a cenar y a bailar por ahí…

**Serena:** guau, Andrew no se anda con tonterías…

**Lita**: Lo sé, y claro yo le dije que me encantaría. Y él me dijo que tal si íbamos mañana...pero…

**Serena:** Pero que! No me dejes así – esta vez fue la rubia quien le gritó

**Lita:** pues que me dijo que estaría bien que también fueseis tú y Darien…

**Serena:** Yo y DARIEN?! Que le pasa a Andrew! De ninguna manera y bajo ningún concepto…

**Lita:** Serena, sabes que nunca te pido nada! Pero por favor, por favor, por favor…Si no vienes tú y Darien, muy posiblemente Andrew aplace mi cita con él. Por favor…

**Serena:** Lita…me voy a meter en un lio con Matt. No creo que le haga mucha gracia….

**Lita**: No se lo digas! Nadie se va a enterar y nadie nos va a ver. Cenaremos en casa de Andrew y después saldremos por las afueras de Tokio. Nadie lo sabrá. Por favor amiga.

**Serena:** Lita...Está bien. Pero solo mañana, sabes perfectamente que ese tal Darien no me cae nada bien.

**Lita**: Lo sé, Serena. En compensación te prepararé el almuerzo de la Universidad durante un año! Te lo juro. Gracias, Gracias, Gracias….

Mientras tanto, Darien y Andrew tomaban algo en una cafetería cercana del salón recreativo.

**Andrew:** Y claro, Lita se puso muy pesadita con tener una cita. A ver, no es que ella no me guste, pero es muy joven, no te parece?

**Darien:** Van a entrar en la Universidad, tampoco son tan pequeñas…-intentó hacer recapacitar a Andrew

**Andrew**: si, visto así…Bueno el caso, es que le dije que si tendríamos una cita mañana, pero con una condición.

Darien preguntó cuál era esa condición mientras daba un trago a su café.

**Andrew:** que tú y Serena vengáis con nosotros – dijo lo más rápido que pudo mientras Darien se atragantaba con el café.

**Darien: **¿Cómo dices?

**Andrew:** Lo que oyes. Solo tendré una cita con Lita, si tú y Serena venís con nosotros.

**Darien:** pero porque necesitas que vayamos precisamente la cabezota y yo –dijo enfadado dejando su taza en la mesa.

**Andrew:** Bueno, creo que los dos nos sentiremos más a gusto en nuestra primera cita si nuestros mejores amigos vienen con nosotros. Creo que es lógico…

**Darien**: Andrew, sabes que yo soy tu amigo y te aprecio, pero en verdad, no me apetece nada aguantar a la tonta de Serena…

**Andrew:** Vamos tío. Solo será mañana. La noche se te va a pasar volando, además te lo pasarás bien con ella. Una vez la conoces…

**Darien**: Es que no estoy a gusto con ella. Además tiene novio y puede ser algo incomodo para ella…

**Andrew:** Tranquilo, ella ya aceptó. Me lo confirmó Lita.

Darien se quedo pensativo. A pesar de la aparente repulsión que ella parecía mostrar por él, aun así, había aceptado la cita. Se medio sonrió pensando si significaría algo. También se sorprendió al encontrarse pensando en si Serena sentiría algo por el o no.

**Darien:** bueno, está bien. Pero sólo mañana. Ya te lo aviso


	16. Cita a 4 Parte I

Lita había quedado con Andrew a las 9 en su apartamento. El se encargaría de servir la cena, así que Lita había decidido cocinar un delicioso postre en agradecimiento. Sobre las 8:30 Serena timbró en el apartamento de Lita para dirigirse hacia su cita.

**Lita:** Serena, dame dos minutos. Preparo el bolso y nos vamos. Tómate algo – dijo invitándola a la cocina.

**Serena**: No tengo ganas, gracias – exclamó.

**Lita:** Vaya! Como es posible? Te encuentras bien?-gritó Lita desde la otra punta del apartamento.

**Serena**: Si…tengo el estómago cerrado – afirmó.

**Lita:** Eso son los nervios –sonrío.

Lita iba guapísima. Llevaba un vestido floreado y el pelo suelto peinado sutilmente. Los zapatos bajos le daban el toque informal al conjunto. Serena iba mucho menos arreglada, pues había pensado que no tenía ningún objeto vestirse de manera especial para estar de carabina en una cita de dos amigos. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta algo escotada. Lita la miró con gesto implícito de: "que haces así vestida" pero se limito a no decir nada. Prepararon el postre y la botella de vino, y partieron a casa de Andrew. Lita estaba tan nerviosa que no paraba de hablar y hablar, por lo que Serena no podía evitar desconectar de vez en cuando.

**Lita:** y luego cuando tenía que echarle la nata y el azúcar me di cuenta que el fuego estaba apagado, así que pensé, Lita, no te pongas nerviosa, porque ….

Serena sonreía de vez en cuando, pero no podía evitar pensar cómo reaccionaría su novio Matt si se enterase de que iba a estar toda la noche acompañada del presuntuoso de Darien. En realidad pensó que no tenía importancia, pues el objetivo era que Lita y Andrew estuvieran juntos, y que no podía ser tan egoísta y solo pensar en si misma.

Llegaron al apartamento de Andrew y Lita le pregunto a Serena: _estoy guapa?_ Serena asintió, le colocó el pelo y le dio un abrazo. _Estas perfecta, todo saldrá genial, déjalo todo en manos de Serena _– le dijo alegremente. Y timbraron.

Andrew abrió la puerta. Llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón color caqui. Serena se quedó impresionada ante el porte del joven. Pasaron al apartamento y Serena miró nerviosa buscando a Darien con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. Se relajó._ A lo mejor no ha venido al final-_pensó Serena. Nada más lejos de la realidad, Darien apareció desde la esquina de la cocina con una botella de cerveza, y estaba claro que había pensado lo mismo que Serena, pues tan solo llevaba una camiseta interior blanca de manga corta ajustada y unos vaqueros desgastados.

Serena se fijó en el cuerpo del moreno y reparo en los ojazos que el joven tenía. Para evitar ponerse colorada y nerviosa, saludó en general para no verse en la obligación de dar dos besos a cada uno y se dirigió a la cocina a colocar el postre en la nevera, mientras Andrew le enseñaba el apartamento a Lita.

**Darien**: Hola cabeza de chorlito – dijo algo seco

**Serena:** Hola Señor Doctorcito – dijo ella con rintitín.

**Darien:** La noche va a ser larga, será mejor que nos llevemos bien – le dijo mirándola fijamente.

**Serena:** Estoy de acuerdo. Todo sea porque Lita y Andrew tenga su cita de ensueño – dijo Serena distraída colocando las cosas en la nevera.

Darien sonrío. Por algún motivo que desconocía, sentía el deseo irrefrenable de abrazarla y besarla. Observó como la joven colocaba delicadamente los frascos y no pudo evitar escanear su figura. _No está mal_, pensó él, pero rápidamente se quitó la idea de la cabeza de intentar algo. Ella era pre universitaria y tenía novio, y el ya buscaba una relación mucho más estable.

**Serena: **oye me estas escuchando, Darien? – dijo Serena asomándose por detrás de la puerta de la Nevera.

**Darien**: Eh, perdona, estaba distraído. Que dijiste¿?

**Serena:** que si me pasas lo que hay en la bolsa…-repitió ella con tono de burla

**Darien:** Ah si. Esto no? – dijo sacando un paquetito envuelto en un papel de conejitos y zanahorias. Darien sonrío.

**Serena:** Si, gracias –dijo guardándolo en la nevera.

**Andrew:** Darien, Serena, vengan al salón. La cena está preparada– gritó desde el salón.

Darien y Serena obedecieron y se acercaron al salón. Lita y Andrew estaban sentados en un sofá conversando animadamente.

La mesa estaba preparada, y de manera informal se sentaron en el suelo para cenar. Andrew había preparado entremeses y tostadas variadas. También había deliciosas salsas preparadas por Darien.

**Andrew**: que aproveche chicos! – dijo animando a coger una tostada.

**Lita:** Andrew, todo esto tiene muy buena pinta. Te felicitó – dijo Lita observando los manjares.

**Serena:** Si, Andrew. Todo tiene pinta de estar delicioso – dijo mientras cogía tres tostadas a la vez ante la mirada atónita de todos.

**Darien:** Cabezota, con calma, nos vas a dejar sin comida – dijo suspicaz.

**Serena:** ¬¬ Que no ves que la mesa está llena de comida. Ya déjame! – exclamó.

**Darien**: Esta bien, está bien….-río.

Todos comieron y bebieron vino y saque durante la cena. Lita y Andrew cada vez se encontraban mas desinhibidos y a gusto y a penas se percataban de la presencia de Serena y Darien, por lo que ellos se sentían como los acompañantes de una cita de tortolitos. Serena intentó sacarle un tema de conversación a Darien para relajarse.

**Serena**: Oye, Darien. Tengo que agradecerte que el día de la fiesta me atendieras. Fue muy caballeroso de tu parte

**Darien**: No es nada. Es mi trabajo – dijo intentando sacarle hierro al asunto. Cambiando de tema, como es que tu novio no estaba en tu graduación…

**Serena:** Bueno, no pudo ir. Está muy ocupado – dijo inventándose una escusa, porque la verdad no tenía ni idea de porque Matt no había estado aquella noche.

**Darien**: Si yo fuera tu novio, no te dejaría sola ni un minuto – dijo clavando su mirada en ella fijamente.

Serena se quedó cortada ante tal afirmación y se sonrojó. Al mismo tiempo, el joven se dio cuenta de la osadía que había dicho y pensó que como había podido decir eso sin pensarlo. Serena se puso tan nerviosa que sin querer, derramó la copa de vino sobre la camiseta blanca e impoluta de Darien.

**Serena:** Lo, lo siento…Darien. Dios…soy una torpe – dijo intentando limpiarle la camiseta con una servilleta.

**Darien:** Déjalo. Es una camiseta. Solo hay que ponerla a lavar – dijo mientras se levantaba.

Acto seguido se quitó la camiseta dejando su torso al descubierto. Serena descubrió el cuerpo del joven, bronceado y musculado, sin apenas un gramo de grasa. No pudo evitar como sería verlo desnudo. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, Serena cogió la copa de Darien y la bebió de un tirón. Darien volvió al rato con una camiseta de Andrew, que evidentemente, marcaba toda su musculatura porque Andrew es más chiquito que él.

**Serena**: Darien. Lo siento muchísimo, te compraré una camiseta nueva – dijo Serena avergonzada.

**Darien**: No te preocupes. La culpa fue mía, no debí decirte esa osadía. Casi no te conozco…-dijo el sirviéndole a ella y a él otra copa.

**Serena**: No, no me ofende. Es un halago. No te preocupes

**Darien**: Contigo me pasa algo muy curioso. Siento como si te conociese ya de antes. No sé, es una tontería – dijo riéndose. Pondré algo de música para ambientar la cita de los dos tortolitos.

Darien se levantó a la mini-cadena y puso la radio en su emisora favorita.

**Darien:** creo que estos dos ya no nos necesitan ¿verdad?- dijo mirando a la rubia.

La luz tenue del salón resaltaba sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos azul aguamarina. Ella mantuvo por primera vez la mirada al joven desde que se conocieron.

**Serena:** si, es verdad…-sonrío dándole un mordisco a un pastelillo de sushi y arroz.

**Darien**: Tienes algo aquí – acercó su mano a la comisura de los labios de la joven, para quitarle un grano de arroz del pastelillo. Ah, es un grano de arroz.

Serena sintió una sensación muy agradable. Sin saber porque, tenía ganas de que el joven se acercara a ella y la besara. Pero rápidamente se acordó de Matt y pensó que tener esas ideas no era el correcto.

**Darien:** te ocurre algo?-preguntó curioso el apoyando su cara en la mano.

**Serena:** No, no. Solo pensaba.

**Darien:** Te lo compro – dijo sonriéndole

**Serena**: ¿Cómo? – dijo ella extrañada.

**Darien**: Digo que te compro el pensamiento.

De repente ambos sintieron como si una corriente eléctrica les atravesara el cuerpo entero. Serena se sintió extraña, pues esa frase era la primera vez que la escuchaba, de eso estaba segura, pero no sabía por qué motivo le sonaba tan familiar y le traía tanta nostalgia. Sin poder evitarlo, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos. Sin embargo, la sensación de Darien fue más allá, pues tuvo un pequeño flash en la que se veía a una joven de largos cabellos y vestida de largo reflejarse en una de las torres del palacio de cristal.

**Lita**: Chicos, estáis bien?- preguntó la joven interrumpiendo la escena

**Andrew:** Tenéis mala cara. Os estáis aburriendo ¿verdad? – dijo Andrew tristón.

**Darien:** No Andrew. Lo que estábamos hablando Serena y yo era que nos apetece ir a tomar algo por ahí. Pero vosotros podéis venir cuando queráis.

**Andrew**: bueno, yo como diga Lita…

**Lita:** yo había preparado un postre y…

**Darien**: Tranquilos chicos! Cuando acaben, nos llaman. Serena vamos.

**Serena**: pero…

**Darien**: vamos no te hagas la remilgada, que me acabas de decir que quieres salir de fiesta – dijo levantándola del brazo y guiñándole un ojo.

**Serena**: Ah, si, vamos – exclamó la joven al darse cuenta del truco de Darien y siguiendo los pasos del joven.

**Darien**: Cuando acaben lo que tengan que acabar, ya nos avisan. Adiós chicos – dijo cerrando la puerta de la sala.

Darien y Serena salieron del apartamento en dirección al centro. La noche estaba tranquila y hacía muy buena temperatura.

**Serena**: bueno yo creo que me iré a casa…- dijo la joven sin mucha seguridad,

**Darien**: Vamos, Serena. No me fastidies. Que tienes que hacer mañana? – preguntó el.

**Serena**: No creo que a Matt le guste que me vaya por ahí con un desconocido – dijo a la defensiva.

**Darien**: Pues será nuestro secreto. Si tu no se lo cuentas, el no se tiene porque enterar – dijo utilizando su tono convincente.

**Serena:** no se. No creo que sea buena idea, de verdad – dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado.

**Darien:** Haremos una cosa. Déjame que te invite a una copa. Si después de eso no te lo estás pasando bien, yo mismo te llevaré a tu casa en coche. ¿Trato hecho? – dijo el expectante.

**Serena:** Solo una copa y me voy a casa.


	17. Cita a 4 Parte II

Serena y Darien se dirigieron en coche a las afueras de la ciudad. Darien conocía una discoteca de sus tiempos de universitario de bastante ambiente. Como Serena no quería que Matt se enterase de esa cita furtiva que los dos estaban teniendo, él ni siquiera se planteo llevarla por la ciudad como tenía pensado. El camino en coche fue bastante incomodo, pues tanto él como ella se encontraban nerviosos por la situación. Darien lo disimulaba bien al volante, pero ella no paraba de mover las piernas de forma compulsiva. El joven la miraba de reojo y sonreía ante tal situación.

Darien: bien, hemos llegado. La mejor discoteca de todo Tokio – dijo el observando a la gente que se agolpaba en las puertas de entrada a la discoteca.

Serena: pensé que iríamos a un sitio más tranquilo y no tan oscuro – dijo ella tímida.

Darien: Por eso elegí este sitio. Esta noche me voy aprovechar de ti – dijo el de manera lujuriosa.

Serena: ¿Cómo dices? – dijo ella ofendida

Darien: Serena, siempre te tomas todo al pie de la letra¿? Era una broma – dijo el intentando disculpar la medio verdad que acababa de decir.

Entraron en la discoteca y la música sonaba altísima. La zona se dividía en dos plantas. La planta baja se encontraba las barras y la pista de baile. En la zona de arriba, había situado los asientos y la zona chill out.

Darien: tomamos algo? – dijo hablándole al oído a Serena.

Serena asintió mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Él le cogió la mano y le dijo: hay demasiada gente, no te sueltes de mi. Ella aceptó a regañadientes. Ir de la mano era más de lo que podía soportar, pero por algún motivo, más que encontrarse desagusto, le parecía que Darien fuese su novio de toda la vida. De vez en cuando, el se giraba para comprobar que Serena estaba ahí y le sonreía. Su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca en la discoteca y ella por primera vez, reparó en el verdadero atractivo del joven.

Llegaron a una zona de la barra y Darien llamó a una camarera que respondió como si lo conociese. La camarera se colgó del cuello de Darien mientras el pedía las consumiciones. Sin saber porque Serena sintió las ganas irrefrenables de separar a la chica del joven, pero se contuvo, guardando las formas

Darien: La primera copa de la noche – le dijo dándole la suya sonriente.

Serena: Y la última. No te olvides – dijo ella para aclarar la situación.

Darien: Eso ya lo veremos – dijo el sensualmente.

La música sonaba a todo tren. La gente no paraba de bailar y bailar. Ellos cada vez más animados, sin despegarse de la barra, charlaban acerca de temas varios, cuando la música lo permitía.

Debieron de pasar como una hora y media o dos, y la primera copa de Serena, se había convertido en la cuarta o quinta. Ambos estaban borrachos a más no poder, pero ninguno se negaba a abandonar la discoteca.

Darien: Te dije que no sería la única copa

Serena: Me debiste echar algo en la bebida. Por eso estoy aquí todavía – dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

Darien: A lo mejor, pero nunca lo sabrás – dijo él intimidado al ver que la joven no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

La teoría es muy fácil. El plan de Darien era simple. Llevarla de copas y sonsacarla todo lo que pudiese acerca de lo que sentía por su novio y averiguar si ella sentía algo por él. Pero el plan se le estaba yendo de las manos, cuesta abajo y sin frenos, porque cada vez que la miraba, más ganas le entraban de besarla y llevarla al apartado de la discoteca.

Serena: que diría Matt si me viese contigo aquí – dijo ella riéndose.

Darien pensó que esa era su oportunidad. Ella había sacado el tema del novio y se aprovecharía de la situación.

"_Amor fugado. Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado. Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes. Me tienes como un perro a tus pies"_

Darien: Ese Matt y tú tenéis una relación seria. O simplemente sois amigos con derecho a…-dijo el sorprendiéndose con lo directo que había sido.

"_Otra vez mi boca insensata vuelve a caer en tu piel. Vuelve a mí tu boca y me provoca. Vuelve a caer de tu pecho a tu par de pies"_

Serena: Somos novios. Llevamos cuatro años. Supongo que tenemos una relación lo suficientemente seria si estamos comprometidos – dijo mirando el anillo.

"_Labios compartidos, yo no puedo compartir tus labios. Puedo compartir el engaño y el dolor, ya no puedo compartir tus labios. Oh amor, oh amor. Compartido"_

Darien: Supones? Qué clase de afirmación es esa…- dijo el extrañado.

Serena: No se. Cuando estoy con él, no siento que fuese mi novio. No tengo ese sentimiento de mariposas en el estomago que se supone que tendría que tener. Al menos si estoy comprometida.

Darien: Entiendo…Y si no sientes así, porque sigues la relación – preguntó con el objetivo de saber más.

"_Amor mutante. Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre. Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente el pedazo que me toca de ti"_

Serena: No se. Algo me impide dejarlo. Es extraño. Pero no hablemos de Matt, no quiero amargarte la noche – dijo ella agarrándole el brazo.

"_Relámpagos y alcohol. Las voces solas lloran en el sol. Mi boca en llamas torturada, te desnudas ángel hada, luego te vas"_

Darien: No te preocupes. Tienes razón. Mejor no hablar de tu novio – dijo él, pues ya tenía la suficiente información como para decidir que Serena le gustaba. La acababa de conocer, pero daba igual. El sentía conocerla de más tiempo y cada vez que ella le tocaba se estremecía. Así que decidió que no intentaría nada ni la besaría, porque quería hacer las cosas bien.

Serena: pidamos otra copa, invito yo – dijo ella alegremente.

"_Que me parta un rayo o que me entierre el olvido. Pero no puedo más compartir tus labios o tus besos. Labios compartidos"_

Darien: no Serena, ya hemos bebido suficiente. Esperemos un rato y cogeremos un taxi de vuelta – dijo quitándole la cartera y poniéndola en alto.

Serena: vamos Darien, no seas aburrido. Nunca había venido a un sitio como este. Déjame disfrutar – dijo poniendo pucheritos.

"_Te amo con toda mi fe y sin medida. Te amo aunque estés compartida. Tus labios tienen el control"_

Darien: Desgraciadamente para ti, estas a mi cargo y tengo que velar porque llegues sana y salva. Así que tengo que decirte que no cabeza de chorlito…

Serena: Primero, no me llames cabeza de chorlito, no me gusta. Me llamo Serena. Y para seguir, porque no voy a estar a salvo si me tomo una copa más. Nadie se me va a acercar mientras estés tú aquí. Pensarán que eres mi novio y no querrán problemas…

"_Te amo con toda mi fe y sin medida. Te amo aunque estés compartida. Y sigues tu con el control"_

Darien: Puede que el peligro no esté en los demás, sino en mi – dijo el perspicaz.

Serena lo miró y rápidamente entendió lo que él quiso decir. Serena pensó en la idea de que besarle tampoco sería tan desagradable. Pero por otro lado estaba su relación con Matt y hacer eso sería una traición en toda regla. Además se complicarían demasiado las cosas, pues seguramente después de eso ella estaría en tensión cada vez que viese a Darien, y la situación sería muy incómoda para Lita y Andrew. Pero aun así, tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de besarle y le costaba mucho contenerse.

Darien: creo que es el momento de que nos vayamos –dijo cogiéndola por el brazo para sacarla de la discoteca. Ella aceptó a regañadientes.

Salieron de la discoteca y se dirigieron al coche. Ella observó la Luna en el cielo, completamente llena. El símbolo de su plenitud y miró a Darien que la observaba con las manos en los bolsillos apoyado en el capo de su coche.

Serena: La luna es hermosa. Cuando está llena tiene el significado de plenitud y vitalidad. Es la luna de la sinceridad y la verdad – le explicó.

Darien: parece que conoces mucho acerca de nuestro satélite – dijo el joven sorprendido.

Serena: Demasiado – afirmó ella nostálgica mirando a la que en su día fue su hogar.

Serena se acercó a Darien y cogió sus manos con las de él, entrelazando sus dedos y mirándose a los ojos.

Darien: Serena, no hagas esto…

Serena: Si te pidiese un favor, lo harías? – preguntó ella muy seria.

Darien: Si, claro que lo haría.

Serena: Bésame, por favor

Darien se quedó sorprendido ante tal petición. Observo a Serena mirarlo fijamente como esperando a que él se decidiera y notó la presión de sus manos entrelazadas a la de él. Darien dudo. Era lo que más quería en ese momento desde que la había visto en el salón de baile de la graduación pero sabía que no era lo adecuado porque ella estaba comprometida.

Darien: Serena, te vas a casar con otro hombre. No es lo correcto – dijo el apenado.

Serena: Por favor, Darien. Necesito saber algo. Bésame

Darien se mantuvo quieto sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta Serena había tomado la iniciativa y despacio se acercó a sus labios susurrándole un "por favor" que lo estremeció. Dejándose llevar, acarició la cara de la joven con sus manos y acto seguido se fundieron en un beso a la luz de la luna.


	18. Sonrisa indignada

Serena y Darien se besaron a la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Al principio tan solo fue un beso tímido, casi infantil, que apenas duró unos segundos. Tras él, ambos se separaron para observarse mutuamente. Darien alcanzó la mano de Serena y la llevó a su propio rostro apoyándose en ella. Ella volvió a acercarse a los labios, reclamando otro beso de Darien, mucho más profundo y pasional. Serena no podía evitar comparar la sensación de besar a su novio y a Darien, puesto que eran totalmente distintas. Mientras con uno a penas no sentía nada, y a veces, podía llegarse a sentir incómoda, con el otro sentía mariposas en el estomago, felicidad y complicidad, aun acabándose de conocer hace poco.

De repente, el celular de Darien sonó repentinamente, llevando a la pareja de vuelta a la realidad. Se separaron unos centímetros para observar de quién provenía la llamada.

**Darien:** Es Andrew. Seguramente quieran saber dónde estamos - dijo mirando a Serena, como intentando buscar una respuesta sobre qué hacer en el rostro de la joven.

Serena se mantuvo críptica observando cómo hipnotizada a la pantalla del móvil. Finalmente alcanzó a decir: cógelo.

**Darien**: Si, Andrew. Como vais – dijo apresurado

**Andrew:** A buenas horas tío. Te llevo llamando lo menos media hora. Donde os habéis metido? Me teníais preocupado

**Darien**: Hemos venido a la discoteca que está a las afueras de la ciudad. Estábamos dentro y entre la música y la gente, no me di cuenta.

**Andrew:** Ah…-suspiro Andrew. Bueno, y que vais hacer. Porque a Lita no le veo muchas ganas de querer salir por ahí …

**Darien:** Creo que nos iremos a casa, estamos ya bastante cansados. Es tarde – zanjó Darien para propiciar que Andrew se quedara con Lita.

Darien asentía con la conversación mientras miraba fijamente a la joven, que se cruzaba de brazos con claros signos de estar congelada de frío. Mientras se estaba despidiendo de Andrew, con la mano que le quedaba libre, agarró el brazo de Serena y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, abrazándola y frotándole la espalda para que entrara en calor.

**Andrew:** Ok amigos. Tengan cuidado y descansen. Saluda a Serena de mi parte – se despidió el rubio.

**Darien:** Colgó. Se van a quedar en el apartamento – dijo directamente.

**Serena:** Bueno, entonces creo que es el momento de irnos a casa – se aventuró a decir sin separar su cuerpo del de Darien.

Darien llevo a Serena de la mano hasta una parada de taxis y se montaron en el primero de la fila. Serena le indicó al taxista el camino hasta su casa. Ambos iban sentados en la parte trasera del coche. Cada uno en el extremo del asiento, mirando por las ventanillas. La situación era bastante incómoda, teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de pasar a penas 10 minutos antes.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Darien pagó el taxi y ambos de bajaron del auto.

**Serena:** No hacía falta que bajaras aquí, ahora vas a volver andando solo a casa con esta noche tan fría – dijo ella preocupada.

**Darien**: Tranquila, me hará bien andar un rato antes de acostarme. Además mi casa no queda lejos de aquí, en verdad – afirmó el tranquilo.

**Serena**: Bueno – pareció convencerse. Gracias por esta noche. Me la he pasado muy bien – dijo ella tímida.

**Darien:** Y yo. Y ahora métete en casa antes de que te coja el frío.

Darien se acercó a Serena y muy cerca de la comisura de los labios de la joven, le dio un beso cariñoso pero a la vez sensual. Serena se quedó paralizada pero fue capaz de reaccionar para agarrar del brazo al joven y darle un beso tímido en los labios.

**Serena**: Adiós – dijo metiéndose rápidamente en casa para no dar tiempo a que Darien pudiese reaccionar.

Darien se sonrío y emprendió su camino hasta su casa en esa fría noche bajo la luz de la Luna.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se despertó muy tarde. Se levantó a duras penas, frotándose los ojos e intentando recolocarse el pelo para estar un poco presentable, mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección al salón. No encontró a nadie en la casa, tan solo una nota en la nevera que decía:" Serena, tienes comida en el horno. Hemos ido a pasar el día a la playa ". Serena puso morros, ni siquiera estaba segura de como se podría calentar la comida en ese aparato del infierno. De repente, se acordó de Lita y sintió curiosidad por saber si Andrew y ella habrían hecho algún progreso.

Serena se dirigió rápidamente al salón, tirándose en el sofá mientras comenzaba a comer un bollo de chocolate. Marcó el número del departamento de Lita y se colocó el auricular.

**Lita:** Si, habla Lita ¿Quién llama? – sonó con voz ronca y cansada.

**Serena**: Lita, anoche debió de ser muy dura para que tengas esa voz a la una de la tarde

**Lita:** Serena. No te creas. Tan solo que nos quedamos hasta tarde hablando – dijo ella melancólica.

**Serena:** Me estás diciendo que me hiciste tener una cita con Darien, para que tu y Andrew no se hayan ni besado?! – soltó indignada.

**Lita:** Ay Serena! Qué más quisiera yo que hubiese pasado de todo anoche. Pero no hubo manera. Pero no es que no le guste. Sé que eso no es. Algo le frena.

**Serena:** A que te refieres – dijo con la boca llena de bollos.

**Lita:** Me refiero a que por algún motivo en su interior cree que lo mejor es no tener nada conmigo. Pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que le pasa por la cabeza…- afirmó pensativa.

**Serena: **Y porque no le preguntas a Darien. Seguro que él ha de saber – dijo despreocupada.

**Lita**: Darien. Es cierto. Es su mejor amigo. Tiene que saberlo. La próxima vez que coincidamos se lo preguntaré. Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal? – cambiando de tema.

**Serena:** ¿yo? Tengo una resaca de aúpa. Me acabo de levantar hace un rato. Ayer Darien y yo nos pasamos con el alcohol – dijo recordando la noche con una sonrisa de bobalicona.

**Lita**: Se os veía muy bien junto. Mucha complicidad y esas cosas. Y eso de llevarte a una discoteca…de seguro que algo quería intentar – dijo perspicaz.

Serena se aventuró a negar lo más rápido que pudo, aunque no podía evitar sonrojarse al pensar en que ella prácticamente le había suplicado que la besase.

**Serena:** No que va. Fue muy caballeroso. No paso absolutamente nada, ni siquiera lo intentó – intentó sonar convincente.

**Lita:** Ya…Que pena, porque esta rebueno. Cuando se quitó la camiseta pensé que me daba un infarto. Que músculos! – dijo excitada.

El timbre sonó en casa de los Tsukino Y Serena, todavía con el auricular pegado a la cara se preguntó quién sería, pues que ella supiera, no esperaba ninguna visita. Avisó a Lita de que tenía que colgar y que se verían por la tarde para profundizar en el tema. Serena se levantó con garbo hacia la puerta de entrada y observó por la mirilla quien era. Detrás de la puerta, se encontraba Matt. Serena lanzó un resoplido, no le apetecía mucho verle en ese momento, y menos después de lo que había pasado ayer. Aun así, abrió con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

**Serena:** Matt, que haces aquí – soltó intentando sonar sorprendida pero a la vez contenta, aunque no lo consiguió.

**Matt**: Pasaba por aquí y al ver que el coche de tus padres no estaba, pensé en hacerte una visita – dijo entrando en la casa como un vendaval.

**Serena**: Pasa …-dijo irónica.

**Matt**: Aun te acabas de levantar? Que es lo que hiciste anoche? – le preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

Serena se empezó a poner nerviosa. Todos sabemos que esas situaciones en las que se necesita entereza y mente fría no son la especialidad de nuestra rubita, así que soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

**Serena**: Cené con Lita en su departamento y nos quedamos hasta las tantas hablando…-resolvió.

**Matt:** Ah. Esa Lita no me gusta para ti. Es muy mala influencia, siempre te está llevando por el mal camino.

**Serena**: Quieres un café?- preguntó, desviando el tema de Lita para cortar la conversación

**Matt:** No, gracias. Había pensado que podíamos ir a comer fuera – le dijo tocándole un mechón de pelo.

Serena: Bueno, hoy no va a poder ser. Mi mamá ha dejado comida en el horno para mí, y la tengo que comer. Es una lástima- en ese momento se alegró de que la comida estuviese en ese aparato infernal, aunque ni ella misma supiera como activarlo. Santo remedio –pensó.

**Matt:** No importa, entonces si te parece bien, me quedaré aquí contigo. Además, de seguro que no sabes encender el horno – río cómplice guiñándole un ojo.

Serena maldijo para sus adentros. Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión. Estaban echando la típica telenovela en la que una pareja de novios discutía acaloradamente.

**Matt**: Serena, últimamente te noto un poco rara. Te pasa algo? – preguntó sentándose al lado de la joven.

**Serena: **No, que va! No te preocupes – dijo sin demasiada preocupación por sonar convincente.

El se acercó más a ella, dándole un beso en el cuello y hablándole al oído. Para Serena se estaba comenzando a activar la alarma

**Matt:** Estas segura, cariño – le susurró.

**Serena:** Eh…Si…si. Uf, que calor no? Abriré una ventana – dijo levantándose como un resorte del sofá.

Matt arqueo una ceja y acto seguido se recostó en el sofá para ver la televisión. _Algo está fallando en mi plan. A estas alturas, ella ya debería de verme como su novio, pero por alguna razón no está demasiado a gusto conmigo. Quizás tenga que darle un empujoncito e intimar un poco mas – _pensó mirando la tele.

La pareja se dispuso a comer el almuerzo que Mama Ikuko había preparado, pero la verdad que la situación era de todo menos cómoda. Matt hacia esfuerzos por sacar temas de conversación a Serena, pero ella solo se dedicaba a contestar con sí o no. Matt se estaba impacientando mucho, si quería que las cosas saliesen como tenía planeado, debería darse prisa en zanjar el asunto con Serena. Tenía que eliminar del futuro de Tokio de Cristal a Endimión como fuese. Cuando Matt estaba escogiendo las palabras para poder dar pie a subir a la habitación, el teléfono sonó.

**Matt:** no lo cojas. Seguro que no es importante – se apresuró a decir

**Serena**: Pero como no voy a coger. Pueden ser mis padres – dijo mientras se levantaba hacia el teléfono.

Matt crujió sus manos. Siempre que estaba a punto de tomar la iniciativa había algo que se lo impedía. Espero impaciente a la vuelta de Serena mientras recogía los platos y los metía en el lavavajillas.

**Serena:** Matt, era Mina. Van a ir a tomar algo a una terraza cerca del parque. Les dije que iríamos – comentó ella sin opción a darle replica a Matt.

**Matt:** Pero yo tenía pensado algo para nosotros …-se quejó.

**Serena:** Me apetece ver a Lita. Quiero saber los detalles de su cita con Andrew de ayer por la noche– soltó sin darse cuenta que había metido la pata, hasta el fondo.

**Matt:** Su cita con Andrew. ¿Pero no estabas con ella anoche? – dijo el dando un golpe en la mesa con la palma.

**Serena**: Si, si. Estuve con ella y con Andrew. Pero yo me fui y ellos se quedaron hablando – intentó arreglarlo.

**Matt:** Pero no me dijiste que estuvisteis hablando hasta tarde? A que juegas Serena – dijo acercándose a ella.

**Serena**: Matt, tranquilo. Me expliqué mal. Eso es todo – dijo con miedo.

**Matt**: Más te vale que no me estés ocultando algo. Tú eres solo mía. Espero que te quede claro – dijo agarrándola del brazo mientras ella se intentaba zafar. Ahora vete y arréglate o llegaremos tarde.

Serena subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto corriendo, mientras Matt se quedaba en la planta baja dando vueltas como un león enjaulado. No tardo ni 10 minutos en estar lista. Antes de salir de la habitación, se puso muy nerviosa pensando en si Lita o Andrew metía la pata sobre la noche de ayer, y soltaban que ella y Darien se habían ido a una discoteca alejada de la ciudad. Se intentó tranquilizar. Los nervios en esta situación no son buenos. Bajo las escaleras, e intentando sonreír, cogió la mano de Matt.

**Serena**: no me gusta que nos enfademos. Anda, perdóname ¿si? – dijo ella sonriente.

**Matt**: Esta bien. Perdóname a mí también. No sé qué pasó – dijo el seriamente.

**Serena:** está bien. No te preocupes – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ahora vamos.

Serena y Matt caminaron en dirección a la terraza del parque cogidos de la mano. Aparentemente, desde fuera parecían la típica pareja de novios normales, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Iban caminando en silencio, a penas sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario. Pasada media hora de caminata, llegaron a la terraza y Serena buscó con la mirada a las chicas. Las encontró en una mesa del fondo de la terraza, tapada bajo un gran árbol. Mientras se acercaba hasta allí con Matt, sintió su corazón congelarse.

_Que hace él aquí_- pensó ella al ver a Darien sentado al lado de Andrew. Serena clavó su mirada en el moreno, aun encontrándose a tres metros de él. Darien hizo lo mismo durante unos segundos, hasta que se fijó en las manos entrelazadas de la pareja. Rápidamente retiró la mirada con una sonrisa de indignación que no pasó desapercibida para nadie.


	19. Mientes

Serena y Matt saludaron a todos y se sentaron en las dos sillas libres que había en la mesa. Serena estaba muy tensa, no quería que bajo ningún concepto saliese a la luz algo que la pudiese perjudicar con Matt.

**Lita**: Matt, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí – dijo Lita curiosa

**Matt**: Si, Lita. He tenido trabajo fuera de la ciudad y …-explicaba Matt.

Mientras, Serena y Darien no paraban de mirarse furtivamente. Serena cada vez se ponía más nerviosa. Por la mirada de Darien estaba claro que no le había sentado nada bien verla llegar de la mano con Matt. Pero que podía hacer ella? Al fin y al cabo, su pareja estable es Matt y el es tan solo un chico que conoció hace un par de días. Intentando buscar una lógica al comportamiento del muchacho, se retorcía los picos de la falda de su vestido, mientras se mordía el labio. Darien capto enseguida el nerviosismo de la rubia. Estaba casi seguro de que Matt desconocía que habían pasado juntos la noche anterior. Así que los puso a prueba.

**Darien:** Bueno cabeza de chorlito, te despertaste con mucha resaca? Porque después de lo de ayer…– preguntó irónicamente.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos y acto seguido arqueo una ceja en señal de disconformidad con su pregunta. Andrew y Lita, conscientes del percal, enseguida salieron en auxilio de la joven, mientras Matt, reclinado en la silla y con los dedos en posición triangular observaba la situación.

**Andrew:** Bueno Serena, no pude evitar contarle a Darien nuestros pinitos de ayer – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

**Lita**: Si, Matt, es que no sabes que botella de vino bebimos. Era una delicia, bajaba como nada, pero estaba claro que era demasiado para nosotros, verdad Serena? – la miraba asintiendo como esperando que la rubia corroborará la historia, y todo quedara en una anécdota.

**Serena:** Si, Matt, a mi me sentó fatal – dijo cogiéndole las manos a propósito, como si así esa versión fuese mucho más realista.

Darien observaba el espectáculo. Pensó que ni Andrew ni Lita se atreverían a salir en defensa de la rubia, después de haberse pasado cerca de una hora criticando a Serena. Decepcionado por no haber conseguido destapar el secreto, recapacitó y pensó que que más le daba a el que el novio de la cabezota supiese que habían estado juntos si ella ni le gustaba ni pretendía nada. Se cruzó de brazos y medito acerca de por qué se había dejado llevar de esa manera, cuando en ese tipo de situaciones, él solía ser una persona muy cuidadosa.

**Mina:** Chicos, hay un concierto pasado mañana en el palacio de congresos. Los Three Lihgts actuaran de teloneros, y me dijeron que si queríamos, podríamos ir a verlos – dijo ilusionada

**Andrew:** Mina, es buenísima idea. Me gustaría mucho ir.

**Lita:** desde luego, a mi también. Ya es hora de pasarla un poco bien. Nunca hacemos nada interesante por las noches.

Darien se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, con gesto desquiciado. Repaso toda la noche, buscando algún gesto de ella que hubiese podido ser malinterpretado por el y que solucionara el lío mental que tenía. Porque ella le había pedido, casi suplicado, que la besase. El no tenía pensado hacerlo y en otras circunstancias, de seguro se habría negado. Pero en ese momento, no lo pudo evitar. Ella dijo que quería comprobar algo, pero que era ese algo. No puedo obsesionarme, pensó. Ella tiene pareja y se va a casar con el. Mejor olvídala.

En los megáfonos de la cafetería comenzó a sonar "Mientes" de Camila

"_Tu llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme. Te hiciste indispensable para mi. Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí, si yo busque dolor lo conseguí. No eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí"_

Darien y Serena se miraban sin cruzar palabra, como comunicándose con la letra de la canción.

"_Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes. Llegas, cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte, busca tu camino en otra parte, mientras busco el tiempo que perdi, hoy estoy mejor sin ti"_

Matt reclamaba las atenciones de Serena con arrumacos y caricias. Ella dejaba un instante la comunicación con Darien para prestar atención a su novio, para después continuar con las miradas. Y así mientras tocaba la canción. El la miraba como sintiéndose totalmente identificado con la letra de la canción, mientras ella, le suplicaba con la mirada que no pensara equivocada de ella.

"_Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí que las cosas no suceden porque si. No era la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí. Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes. Llegas, cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte, busca tu camino en otra parte, mientras busco el tiempo que perdí, hoy estoy mejor sin ti"_

**Rai**: Guau, me encanta esta canción. Tiene una letra tan….

**Mina:** desgarradora – completó a Rai.

**Rai**: exacto. Es una canción de desamor impresionante. Es una pena que no sea mas conocida – se lamentó.

Serena y Darien seguían a su rollo, hasta que ella decidió cortar con esa situación extraña e incomoda a la vez, pero que por otro lado, no podía dejar así como así. En uno de esos momentos en los que Serena se debatía en empezar un tema de conversación para desviar la atención de Darien, Matt la besó de sorpresa.

**Mina:** Oh! Qué bonito – dijo ilusionada

**Lita:** Eso sí que es pasión…-dijo irónicamente

Darien se levantó del asiento como un resorte. _Tengo cosas que hacer_ – fue la única explicación que dio, mientras se alejaba de la mesa en dirección a su casa, ante la mirada atónita de todos. Lita miró a Serena con cara de incógnita, y ella negó con la cabeza mientras se agarraba mas a Matt con melancolía. Matt sonreía con satisfacción. Al fin las cosas estaban saliendo como el esperaba. Andrew siguió con la mirada a Darien hasta que lo perdió de vista.

Mientras tanto Darien caminaba a paso rápido, en dirección a su casa, o en dirección a quien sabe dónde.

_Es que soy imbécil. A qué viene que me levante ahora así porque si. Todos habrán pensado que fue por el beso de la tonta cabezota y su novio. Pero en realidad me da igual. Sí, eso es. Me da igual. Por mí como si se casan mañana…_

Las horas en el parque transcurrieron y cuando empezaba a refresca, todos decidieron que lo mejor era irse a casa. Se despidieron y cada uno regreso a su hogar. Matt decidió acompañar a Serena.

**Matt:** ese Darien, es un tipo muy extraño. No me cae nada bien

**Serena**: pero si a penas habló. No te puede caer ni bien ni mal – respondió ella un poco a la defensiva.

**Mat:** No me da buen feeling. Además no me gusta que tengas esas confianzas d decirte cabeza de chorlito y cabezota – gruñó

**Serena:** Ni a mí, pero cuanto más se lo da a entender, será peor. Lo mejor es ignorarlo.

Matt no parecía muy satisfecho con la respuesta de Serena, pero aun así, no quiso sacar más el tema del moreno. Decidió optar por otro que a él le venía mejor.

**Matt**: Estaba pensando que podrías venir un día a dormir a mi casa

**Serena:** Mis padres no me dejan – dijo cortante y avergonzada por la directa del joven.

**Matt:** Pero no tienen porque saberlos. Diles que vas a dormir en casa de Lita o Mina. No sospecharan – insistió

**Serena:** Y que interés tienes en que me quede a dormir en tu casa – preguntó ofendida.

**Matt:** Interés ninguno. Pero llevamos cuatro años juntos y yo creo que ya es hora de avanzar un poco más, ya me entiendes – le dijo parándose en seco.

**Serena:** Yo…no estoy preparada – dijo ella dubitativa. En realidad, claro que lo estaba, pero no con el precisamente.

**Matt:** Ok, no te insisto. Pero te dejo mi invitación ahí. De todas maneras, podrías venir más a menudo. Podemos hacer otras cosas, como ver una película, preparar la cena juntos, no sé…- dijo él con tono apensumbrado.

**Serena:** Ok, me lo pensaré. Te lo prometo. Ya hemos llegado. Hasta mañana – dijo dándole un besito en la mejilla.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse, Matt la agarró del brazo y le planto un beso profundo y exigente. Ella le siguió la corriente, por no contrariarlo más.

**Matt:** No me des un beso como si fuéramos amigos. Soy tu futuro marido – le riñó

Serena le sonrío y se metió en casa rápidamente.

Mientras tanto en casa de Darien, el joven tomaba una copa en su terraza, observando el anochecer de Tokio. El timbre sonó y se dirigió a la puerta. Era Andrew.

**Darien:** Y llegó el que faltaba – dijo irónico

**Andrew:** Si, yo también me alegro de verte Darien – dijo pasando al apartamento.

**Darien:** Y que haces aquí – dijo ofreciéndole una copa.

**Andrew:** Vengo a ver qué tal estabas. Esta tarde…

**Darien:** Esta tarde no ha pasado nada. No empieces con tus psicoanálisis, no tengo ganas de hablar – dijo distraído.

**Andrew:** Te crees que soy imbécil, Darien? – dijo cogiéndo la copa que su amigo le había servido.

**Darien:** Que dices…

**Andrew**: Se perfectamente lo que está pasando. Estas enamorado de Serena y al verla hoy con su novio se te llevaban los mil demonios…- dijo el escrutándolo con la mirada.

**Darien:** Andrew, no digas tonterías – dijo dándole un sorbo a la copa.

**Andrew:** Te conozco desde que éramos niños. No pretenderás engañarme. Te has enamorado de ella – dijo indignado.

**Darien:** No estoy enamorado. La acabo de conocer – se excusó

**Andrew:** Lo que sea, Darien. Poco mas y le pegas un tiro hoy a su novio. Que no entiendes que ella es más pequeña que nosotros. Joder, podría ser nuestra hermana.

**Darien:** Y Lita que es Andrew? Tu hermana pequeña con la que cenas a solas? – soltó indignado.

**Andrew**: Es distinto, Darien. Joder. Serena esta prometida. No le vayas a joder y marear la cabeza, me entendiste?

**Darien**: Yo no la mareo nada. Fue ella la que me suplicó anoche que la besara y por eso reaccione tan mal, al verla lo bien que esta con su novio – acabó confesando.

**Andrew**: Que os besasteis! Esto es increíble. En qué coño estabas pensando Darien? – preguntó el enfadado.

**Darien**: yo? Dirás ella. Que es quien tiene un compromiso con ese patán. Yo solo la besé porque ella me lo pidió. Y no me arrepiento – gritó.

Andrew se quedó parado, mirándolo fijamente. Se tocó la barbilla como signo de desesperación, intentándose calmar.

**Andrew**: Darien. De verdad. Otras veces no ha pasado nada. Si te querías liar con una tía desconocida me parecía bien. Pero esto es diferente. Serena es mi amiga y no voy a permitir que le marees la cabeza con pajaritos como haces con todas. ¿Me entendiste o no? – intentó sonar amigable, pero con esa declaración de intenciones, era difícil.

**Darien:** Pero, Andrew. Que no entiendes que yo…

**Andrew**: Ya basta Darien! Es la misma mierda de siempre. Olvídate de Serena ya. No voy a volver a discutir contigo sobre este tema. Me aburren tus historias…

**Darien:** Pues entonces no se qué haces aquí, en mi departamento a estas horas. Vete – dijo dolido.

**Andrew**: Ya me voy – dijo enfadado

**Darien**: bien – soltó fríamente.

**Andrew**: Bien – salió dando un portazo al departamento.

Darien se sentó en una silla e impotente ante las duras palabras que su amigo le acababa de decir, comenzó a llorar. Mientras tanto Andrew se dirigía al ascensor. En el espejo, miró su reflejo y sonrío con maldad. Acto seguido, su apariencia cambió y se convirtió en Matt. En realidad, quien había visitado a Darien en su apartamento había sido Matt, tomando prestado el cuerpo de Andrew.

_Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensé. Lo que no me esperaba es que esta pequeña zorrita siga sintiendo algo por Endimión, aun borrando todos sus recuerdos. Tengo que darme prisa, si estos siguen viéndose, puede que mi plan no sirva de nada_ – pensó mientras abandonaba el edificio.


	20. Recuérdame

Serena se pasó todo el día pensando en las palabras de Matt: "creo que ya es hora de que avancemos en nuestra relación". Las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza como ladrillos. Es que acaso no habían avanzado lo suficiente. Estaban comprometidos en una relación que terminaría en matrimonio. Se miró la sortija y tocó el corazón grabado en ella. Se lo sacó del dedo y jugó con él. Dudas. Había muchas dudas. Cuando besó a Darien, sintió como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara todo su cuerpo en un segundo. Se imagino con él, en su apartamento, besándose apasionadamente. Sin embargo, era incapaz de imaginarse con Matt en esa situación. Se agarro la cabeza con las manos. Desesperada, no comprendía que le podía estar pasando. Desde el golpe en la cabeza a consecuencia del desmayo la noche de su graduación, le parecía que su vida había sido pintada por un extraño, y que ella no tenía mucho que ver con ella.

Pensó en Darien. En como se había ido de la terraza, indignado y dolido. Recordó la cara de pocos amigos que él puso cuando la vio cogida de la mano de otro. Y esa sonrisa de indignación, que no paso desapercibida para nadie. Pensó en llamarle por teléfono y explicarle, pero que tenía que explicar…Ellos no eran nada, y por tanto, ella no le debía ninguna explicación. Pero por algún motivo, ella seguía pensando que debía verlo. Pensó en ir a su apartamento, pero tampoco sabía bien donde vivía. Para ello tendría que preguntarle a Andrew y podría ser una situación muy incómoda.

**Luna**: Serena, en que piensas

**Serena:** Luna…tu qué harías si tuviste un malentendido con una persona y esa persona, se ha hecho una idea equivocada de ti –preguntó tristona.

**Luna**: Lo que haría sería enfrentar la situación y aclarar las cosas con esa persona – sentenció

**Serena**: Justo lo que pensaba – afirmó despreocupada mientras se tiraba en la cama.

**Luna**: Dime, con quien tuviste ese malentendido. Con las chicas? – preguntó curiosa.

**Serena**: no, no es nadie que conoces. Ni siquiera yo lo conozco en profundidad …

**Luna**: Entonces porque te importa tanto lo que piense esa persona – indagó Luna.

**Serena: **No lo sé. Cuando estoy con él, siento como si ya lo conociese de antes. Es todo muy raro – dijo pensativa.

**Luna**: Entiendo…Pues ve y habla con él. Es simple – afirmó mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

Serena miró a Luna. La gata tenía siempre la capacidad de simplificar las cosas malas de la vida para hacerlas más fáciles. Se decidió y telefoneo a Andrew.

**Andrew**: Salones Crown. A su servicio

**Serena**: Andrew. Hola, soy Serena

**Andrew**: Hola Serena. Como vas pequeña – dijo cariñosamente.

**Serena:** Pues bien. Oye Andrew te llamaba para saber si Darien ha pasado por los salones – preguntó como haciéndose la despreocupada.

**Andrew**: Pues no. No lo he vuelto a ver desde el día del parque. Estará estudiando – dijo el

**Serena:** Aja. Bueno, el caso es que se dejó una cosa que le quiero devolver (mentira) porque es muy valiosa (mas mentira) y no quisiera perderla (todavía más mentira).

**Andrew:** Ah bueno. Si quieres yo puedo dársela

**Serena**: ¬¬ Eh…No quiero molestarte, Andrew. Tu estas trabajando…- dijo ella como esperando a que Andrew simplemente se limitara a darle la dirección del joven y ya.

**Andrew:** Ya entiendo. Ya sé lo que pretendes, pícara.

**Serena:** ¿cómo? – mierda, Andrew la había descubierto.

**Andrew**: Es evidente que…-hizo una pausa-te preocupas mucho por los estudios de Darien y no quieres que pierda el tiempo haciéndolo venir hasta el salón para buscar eso que se dejo olvidado.

**Serena**: Exacto, Andrew. Qué bien me conoces – resopló alegrándose de que Andrew no se enterase de nada.

Andrew le dio la dirección de Darien a Serena y le pidió que cuando lo viese, le diese recuerdos de parte de él, ya que últimamente estaba muy ocupado en el salón. Serena le dijo que no se preocupase, que ella misma se encargaría.

De repente, se sintió como nerviosa. Iba a ir al departamento de Darien y no sabía muy bien como el reaccionaría. Se vistió para la ocasión, y en cinco minutos su cuarto ya parecía una leonera. Se decidió por un vestido blanco y unos zapatos rojos, que le daban el toque sexy. Salió de casa como un rayo, sin darle tiempo a su madre a gritarle por dejar su cuarto así. Iba ensayando lo que le diría cuando él le abriera la puerta.

**Serena:** Hola Darien. Soy Serena…que tonta, claro que sabe que soy Serena. Lo sabe de sobra. A ver, empecemos de nuevo. Hola Darien, Andrew me dio tu dirección porque….porque que! Porque vengo a darte la chapa con que no pienses que soy una persona horrible…Dios, porque todo es tan difícil – se puso melodramática.

En apenas 15 minutos, se encontraba ante el departamento de Darien. Eran las 19:30 de la tarde. Pensó en si no sería una mala hora para hacer una visita, sin avisar. Aun así, se lleno de valor, y timbró. Y espero. Una puerta se abrió y tras ella, se encontraba el moreno sin camiseta y tan solo con unos pantalones de chándal grises.

**Darien**: Serena, que haces aquí – dijo sorprendido.

**Serena:** Hola, bueno yo…- se empezó a poner nerviosa

**Darien:** No deberías estar aquí – cortó la disculpa de la rubia cerrando la puerta.

**Serena**: Espera – dijo poniendo la mano en la puerta impidiendo que la cerrase – por favor.

"_Recuérdame, cuando duermes y adivino lo que sueñas. Cuando lejos de nuestra cama, sea en mí en quien piensas. Recuérdame, cuando parta y no regrese a nuestra casa, cuando el frio y la tristeza se funden, y te abrazan. Recuérdame"_

Darien se apiadó y la dejo pasar. Se disculpó por el desorden (no había ningún desorden) ya que no esperaba visitas. Le ofreció tomar algo, pero ella se negó.

**Darien**: Y bien…- se sentó en el sofá evitando mirarla.

**Serena:** Vine a disculparme. Pensé que debió de ser una situación difícil para ti verme con Matt, después de lo de aquella noche…- las palabras salían como balas.

"_Recuérdame cuando mires a los ojos del pasado, cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos y que seas invisible para mi"_

**Darien**: Difícil no es la palabra –dijo irónico.

**Serena:** Lo siento, es complicado explicar lo que siento – se excusó ella.

**Darien**: No te confundas Serena. Esto no es un cuento de hadas. Lo que pasó la otra noche, quedó enterrado esa noche. Tú tienes un novio con el que te vas a casar – dijo de manera condescendiente.

_Recuérdame, amándote. Mirándote a los ojos, atándome a tu vida. Recuérdame amándote, esperándote tranquila, sin rencor y sin medida. Recuérdame, que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel"._

**Serena:** ¿Y si no lo tuviera?- se sorprendió así misma preguntando algo tan intimo como eso.

**Darien:** Si no lo tuvieses, no lo sé. Nos acabamos de conocer. No soy una persona de mantener una relación seria. Prefiero volar libre – explicó el.

**Serena:** Tienes razón. Esto es una locura. Perdóname por venir a esta hora. Ni siquiera sé porque lo hice – susurró intentando no llorar, aunque le era muy difícil. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella se imaginaba.

**Darien**: Lo siento, no puedo decirte otra cosa – las palabras de Andrew venían a su mente de manera repetida.

"_Recuérdame, cuando sientas que tu alma está inquieta. Si el deseo y su amor no te calientan, recuérdame. Cuando mires a los ojos del pasado, y cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos. Serás invisible para mi"_

**Serena:** No te preocupes, mejor me voy. Recuerdos de parte de Andrew, por cierto – dijo ella mientras se iba.

**Darien:** ¿Recuerdos de Andrew? ¿Hablaste con él? – preguntó el sorprendido.

**Serena**: Si, lo llamé para saber donde vivías y muy amablemente me dio tu dirección – respondió.

**Darien:** Andrew, ¿te dio mi dirección? – mas sorprendido todavía.

**Serena:** Aja. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Bueno, ya me voy – dijo girándose hacia la puerta.

**Darien:** Espera – la agarró de un brazo.

"_Recuérdame amándote. Esperándome tranquila, sin rencor y sin medida. Recuérdame. Recuérdame. Que tu alma está tatuada en tu piel"_

Se quedaron inmóviles durante un par de segundos. Sin pensarlo, Darien se dejó llevar y arrastró a Serena hacia él para besarla. Era el momento que había estado esperando desde que la conoció y no iba a desaprovecharlo. Por su parte, ella hizo lo mismo. No podía evitar sentirse atraída como polos opuestos, por el joven. Y hasta que no descubriese el motivo, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo todo, con tal de averiguar el porqué.

Darien la besó apasionadamente y ella se dejó llevar. Por primera vez, la rubia sentía que estaba en el minuto y lugar indicado. Estaba donde debía estar. El la echó sobre el sofá, muy cuidadosamente, como si fuera de cristal y se fuese a romper. Ella lo miraba con complicidad y le acariciaba la cara. Así pasaron un buen rato. El y ella recostados en el sofá mientras se besaban como si no hubiese un mañana. La cosa iba subiendo de temperatura, hasta que el, siendo consciente de lo que estaban haciendo se separó.

**Darien:** deberíamos dejar esto – dijo casi sin respiración, sumamente excitado.

**Serena:** ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella confundida.

**Darien:** No estás en las mejores circunstancias para hacer esto. Es mejor que aclares las cosas con tu novio – se reincorporó para sentarse en el sofá mientras se retiraba el pelo de la cara.

Serena recapacitó. En verdad, se les estaba yendo el asunto de las manos y no estaba segura de si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Se recolocó el tirante del vestido que había caído de su hombro. Él le acarició la cara y la besó en la frente. Ella instintivamente se abrazó a él.

**Serena:** cuando estoy contigo, siento como si el tiempo se detuviese…-le dijo apretándose contra él.

**Darien:** Serena…- le dijo sorprendido.

**Serena:** No pienses que estoy loca. Esto no me ha pasado nunca. Conocer a alguien y sentir esto tan fuerte. Es una locura – se excusó

**Darien:** Esta bien. A mí me pasa igual. Ojalá todo fuese más fácil – le acarició la cabeza.

**Serena:** Ven al concierto mañana

**Darien:** no sé si podré. Tengo que preparar unos documentos para el hospital

**Serena:** Por favor. Matt no irá, si es lo que te preocupa – le suplicó.

**Darien**: No es eso. Es el hospital. Pero me lo pensaré. Te lo prometo.

Y se mantuvieron abrazados hasta que la noche llegó a Tokio.


	21. El Concierto

**Nota de autor**: Hola amigos! Antes de nada agradecer el tiempo que muchas personas han invertido en seguir este FIC. Tengo que decirles, que la historia se encuentra en su ecuador, creo que ahora vendrá lo más interesante, esperemos que sepa darle el toque de intriga necesario. Estos días he estado un poco atascada en cuanto a seguir la historia, así que inspirándome en otras historias, he decidido cambiar el tipo de narración. No sé si lo mantendré en los siguientes capítulos, lo que está claro, es que este tipo de narración me da mucha más libertad para plasmar los sentimientos de Serena y Darien. Espero que les guste este capítulo y otra vez, gracias por leerme.

**SERENA**

Me levante con el sonido de los pájaros piando en una mañana soleada. Miré el reloj y descubrí para mi regocijo interior que tan solo eran las 9 de la mañana. Dormiré un poco más, si eso es lo que haré.

Me giré y me tapé con la colcha, evitando la claridad de la mañana. Aun intentando conciliar el sueño de nuevo, no fui capaz. Estaba muy nerviosa. No crean que estoy nerviosa por el concierto de los Three Lights al que Mina nos ha invitado. Estoy nerviosa porque es muy posible que Darien venga. Evidentemente, entre nosotros ya no puede volver a pasar nada, hasta que yo aclare mi situación con Matt, pero tan solo con tenerlo al lado me contento. Llámenme cursi, lo admito. No me importa.

Tras un par de horas en cama, por fin me levanto. Cojo a Luna en brazos y me pongo a desayunar mis bollos preferidos. El día empieza genial! No puedo evitar sonreírme. Observo las noticias del periódico. Un artículo en la página central de éste me llama la atención. "¿Dónde se encuentra Sailormoon?" Casi me atraganto con el título. Continuo leyendo, el artículo habla sobre mi desaparición como heroína, y que los sucesos extraños han vuelto a sucederse con más frecuencia. Clavo mi mirada en la foto del artículo. Una foto mía sonriendo. Luna percibe mi malestar y con su patita, pasa a la siguiente hoja, haciéndome un gesto de negación. Vaya, el día no amanece tan bien como creía.

El día para mí transcurre con normalidad, entre nervios y preocupaciones. El artículo de Sailormoon me ha dejado tocada. Durante estos días, se me había olvidado por completo este problema. Quizás haya llegado el momento de retirarme. En seguida rechazo esa idea de mi cabeza. Suena el teléfono, me levanto con pereza de mi cama y lo cojo.

-Si ¿Quién es?

- Serena, soy Matt. Te llamo para decirte que hoy no voy a poder ir al concierto. Me ha surgido un imprevisto – suena indiferente, a lo cual yo me alegro, sin quererlo, pero trato de disimular.

- Que pena. Me hubiera gustado que vinieses – intento decir de la manera más convincente que se, pero todos sabemos que mi especialidad no es la de disimular.

- Lo sé nena. Pero me es imposible. Te tengo que dejar – me dice con prisa. Yo no hago amagos por retenerlo en la conversación. Simplemente le digo adiós y cuelgo.

No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por si Darien vendrá. Lo tengo muy fácil para saber, solo tendría que llamar a Andrew y preguntarle, pero con lo chismoso que es este chiquillo, no quiero darme a entender. Simplemente recemos porque venga y punto.

He quedado con las chicas a las 8 y media. Me quedaré a dormir en casa de Lita, así que hago el macuto con mi pijama y mis cosas de aseo. Ya lo tengo listo, así que comenzaré a arreglarme. Por un momento dudo en si cambiar mi clásico peinado con el fin de peinarme un poco más adulta. Me miro al espejo, con un moño otro y el otro suelto. Dudo, no sé qué hacer. Han sido muchos años con estos chonguitos. Finalmente me decido por llevarlo suelto. No me miro más al espejo con el fin de no arrepentirme. Me pongo unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta rosita desgastada. Mis converse blancas y una cazadora vaquera a juego. Look informal pero a la vez, sexy. Para lo que pueda pasar. Me sorprendo a mi misma teniendo estos pensamientos y me enrojezco.

**DARIEN**

El despertador toca a las 7:00 a.m. y esto es lo que menos me gusta de ser médico. Levantarse tan temprano todos los días para la consulta. Hoy tendré un día duro en el hospital. No solo tendré que pasar consulta hasta las 3 de la tarde. Después tendré una reunión con la junta directiva del hospital, con el fin de aclarar algunos desafortunados incidentes en mi servicio.

Soy médico de familia, pero estoy a cargo de toda la planta de consultas. Algunos de mis compañeros han cometido algunas pequeñas irregularidades, cubriendo expedientes o dando recetas, que ahora me toca a mí solucionar. Qué asco de vida.

Mientras me tomo un café solo, leo el periódico. El artículo de ¿Dónde se encuentra Sailormoon? Me llama especialmente la atención y leo con detenimiento. Observo la foto con cautela, el rostro de la joven heroína me recuerda a Serena, pero rápidamente, niego con la cabeza.

Sigo mirando el periódico sin mucha atención. La noticia del concierto de los Three Lights vuelve a llamar mi atención. Hoy ese concierto al que Serena me pidió que fuese. Voy a estar muy justo para ir y seguramente muy cansado. Además, tal como se están desarrollando los acontecimientos, puede que lo mejor sea no ir, para evitar situaciones incomodas.

Me visto con un traje gris y camisa azul con el botón del cuello desabrochado. No me apetece ponerme corbata hoy. Recojo mi auto en el parking y me dirijo al hospital. Me miro por el espejo retrovisor, y me siento viejo.

La mañana transcurre con normalidad. Las típicas madres con sus hijos recién enfermos de gripe. Los ancianos que achacan alguna enfermedad que de seguro no tienen. A veces, que aburrido es este trabajo. Me gustaría evolucionar a algo más. Tocan las 3 y salgo disparado a comer. Necesito hidratos de carbono urgentemente. Como con mis compañeros en una mesa cerca de un ventanal, entre risas y conversaciones banales.

Más tarde, tengo la reunión con la junta directiva. La tensión es palpable. Mis compañeros acumulan entre todos 300 faltas leves y graves. Me rasco la cabeza y pienso cómo es posible ser tan despistado y descuidado en lo que se hace. La junta se alarga más de lo previsto. Salgo a las 8 cansado y abatido. No tengo ganas de nada. Miro el reloj y sin querer pienso: Todavía tengo una hora para darme una ducha, comer algo e ir al concierto.

Mientras conduzco, dudo en qué hacer. Por un lado me apetece ir y verla. Estar con ella aunque ya entre nosotros no vaya a pasar nada más. Me lo he propuesto. Lo que hacemos está mal. Pero como me gustaría que ese cretino de su novio desapareciese. Por otro lado, sino voy, podré tumbarme a leer y cenar tranquilo, para acostarme temprano. Me vuelvo a mirar al espejo retrovisor. Decido ir. La noche es joven. Piso el acelerador para llegar temprano a mi casa.

Me doy una ducha, ceno un bocadillo y me visto informal. Unos vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta negra y una cazadora de cuero negra. Deportivas y me peino el pelo. Tengo que cortármelo. Cojo las llaves y me voy.

**SERENA**

Me reúno con las chicas en la puerta del palacio de congresos. Ya he pasado por casa de Lita y he dejado mi macuto. Todas hablamos animadas. Me fijo en la ropa de las chicas. Todas vienen mucho más arregladas que yo. Que les pasa, pienso. Venimos a un concierto de pop no a la cena con el Presidente de . Frunzo el ceño, en señal de desagradado.

Andrew alaga mi pelo suelto. Te hace mucho más adulta, me dice sonriente. Yo me alegro para mis adentros. Que opinará Darien de mi nuevo look. Darien! Es verdad. Vendrá? Supongo que sí, porque sino a que estamos esperando aquí.

Justo cuando me dedico a pensar en ello, aparece Darien por la esquina del edificio con paso rápido y un bocadillo en la mano. Se ve tan sexy. Esa ropa destaca su cuerpo fibroso y musculado. Me pongo nerviosa como una boba, y sin poder evitarlo pongo esa típica sonrisa de tonta.

El saluda amablemente a todas con dos besos. No noto nada diferente en el saludo a Mina o a Lita, del mío. Me entristezco. Ni siquiera una mirada de complicidad después de lo que ha pasado. Me toco un mechón de pelo en señal de nerviosismo. El me lo nota y solo se aventura a decir: Vaya cabeza de chorlito. Si que cambias con el pelo suelto. Ya no pareces una cabezota – dice sonriéndose mientras le pega un mordisco al bocadillo. Mi cara es un poema. De todas las cosas que podría decirme como: serena, que bella estas en esta noche. Pareces más adulta. Me encanta tu nuevo peinado. Que sexy estas. De todo eso, me dice que ya no parezco una cabezota?!. Simplemente le dedico una sonrisa fría y m adelanto para meterme en el palacio de congresos. La noche está empezando a pintar mal.

**DARIEN**

Me apresuro por la calle mientras estoy comiendo un bocadillo vegetal. No se crean que es porque soy una persona sana. Es que no tenía nada más en la nevera, que una mísera lechuga, un tomate y un poco de jamón de pavo. Así de triste es la vida de independiente. Estoy nervioso por encontrarme con Sernea. Después de lo que ha pasado y de lo que me advirtió Andrew, tengo que intentar parecer lo más normal posible con ella. Nada de saludos especiales o miraditas. Nadie puede sospechar.

Al fin llego al edificio y los busco con la mirada. Pero no los veo. Al doblar la esquina, me los encuentro apoyados en una pared hablando en grupo. Busco inevitablemente a Serena. Por fin la encuentro. Es imposible no verla. Sus cabellos rubios ondean con la suave brisa de la noche. Esta muy hermosa con el pelo suelto. Le da una gracia distinta a la cara. Parece más mayor. Y esos mini pantalones le sientan genial. Darien, ya basta. Pareces un león admirando a su presa. No puede ser. Me digo a mi mismo.

Me acercó a saludar. Primero le doy la mano a Andrew pero lo miro con desconfianza. Después de lo que ha pasado, no sé en qué punto está nuestra relación. Pero lo veo bastante confiable y amigable como siempre, así que me tranquilizo. Después saludo a las chicas. Decido darles dos besos a todas, así podré tocar la piel de Serena sin que parezca algo que no es. Y así lo hago. Me esfuerzo por parecer igual de cercano con todas. Espero que nadie sospeche nada.

Después de la ronda de besos, miro a Serena de reojillo. Se está tocando un mechón de manera compulsiva y nerviosa, mientras tiene el gesto ceñudo. Es evidente que mi saludo no le ha sentado muy bien, pero es lo que hay. Para que la situación parezca lo más normal posible, decido meterme con ella. Vaya cabeza de chorlito. Si que cambias con el pelo suelto. Ya no pareces una cabezota. Le sonrío como buscando su complicidad, pero cuál es mi sorpresa cuando veo que se sonríe de medio lado y se gira para entrar en el palacio de congresos. Que le pasa, pienso. Tan solo era una broma.

**SERENA**

Enfurruñada por la situación, comienzo a adentrarme entre el tumulto de gente al foso del concierto. Las chicas me siguen cogidas de la mano. Detrás, Andrew y Darien. Lo sé porque sus cabezas sobresalen en de entre las demás.

Cuando por fin encuentro un sitio lo bastante amplio para nosotros, me paro y compruebo que mi bolso está herméticamente cerrado. De repente noto como una mano que me agarra con fuerza el brazo, me giro y es Darien que me mira con mirada interrogante. Creo que intenta averiguar qué es lo que me ha sentado mal. Déjame que saque la lista, porque creo que va a ser interminable. Pienso irónicamente. Simplemente intento poner una sonrisa y negar con la cabeza que no me pasa nada.

El parece que no se queda muy convencido, pero noto como poco a poco su mano afloja mi muñeca, para pasar a acariciar con sus dedos mi mano. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Miro hacia mi izquierda, pero las chicas y Andrew están distraídas en el escenario, así que me tranquilizo. Le correspondo y también hago por tocar su piel. Lo miro de reojillo y lo veo sonriendo, mirando con aire despreocupado al escenario.

A los 15 minutos, los Three Lights salen al escenario. Instintivamente recojo mi mano de la de Darien, y aplaudo efusivamente. Me encanta este grupo pienso ilusionada. Mina me dice al oído que están todos guapísimos. Ella está tan exaltada como yo. Río efusivamente. Soy tan feliz.

El concierto comienza con canciones pop y movidas. Estos chicos sí que saben componer piezas talentosas. Cuando ya ha pasado más de media hora de concierto. Suenan los acordes de la balada más famosa que tienen los Three Lights. Sabes, se titula. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo mientras todas las fans silban y aplauden nerviosas. Las luces se vuelven más tenues en el salón, así que aprovecho para acercarme al oído de Darien y pedirle que escuche con atención la letra. El me sonrío y noto que intenta prestar la máxima atención posible.

**DARIEN**

Entramos en el edificio, y veo a Serena con su cabello suelto adentrarse entre la multitud. Parece enfadada, pero no entiendo porque. Que esperaba¡. Que le diese un morreo delante de todos sus amigos, cuando ella tiene novio?. En que está pensando. Veo que de vez en cuando se gira, como buscándonos con la mirada. Tranquila nena, no me voy a ninguna parte, pienso.

Por fin se para en un sitio amplio para nuestro grupo. No lo dudo ni un momento y me situó a la derecha de ella. Aprovechando que sus amigas están distraídas, la cojo de la muñeca con fuerza. Ella se gira sorprendida. La miro como intentando buscar la razón del enfado. Ella me sonríe y me niega con la cabeza. Qué significa eso, que no la coja de la muñeca, que no está enfadada…No estoy muy convencido, pero aún así la suelto, aunque no puedo evitar dejar caer mi mano y rozar su piel. Veo que ella me responde torpemente. Entonces la cosa no va tan mal.

De repente sale el grupo al escenario, y noto que Serena retira su mano para aplaudir efusivamente. Me sonrío. Y meto mi mano en el bolsillo.

El concierto comienza y me estoy aburriendo un poco, no conozco ninguna canción a diferencia de las chicas y Andrew, que sorprendentemente, se sabe hasta los punteos de las canciones. De repente, comienza los acordes como de una balada, y las luces se vuelven menos intensas entre los aplausos de sus fans. Serena mete su mano en mi bolsillo y coge mi mano, diciéndome al oído: escucha la letra. Me sorprendo a mi mismo haciéndole caso y mirando al escenario.

"_**Sabes, no pido nada más que estar entre tus brazos, y huir de todo mal, que a todo he renunciado por estar junto a ti. Sabes, no dejo de pensar, que estoy enamorado, te quiero confesar, que soy solo un esclavo, que no sabe vivir sin ti"**_

Miro a Serena, pero ella tan solo mira al escenario. La noto nerviosa y enrojecida. Me sonrío. Sigo escuchando.

"_**Cuando llegaste tu, te metiste en mi ser, tu encendiste la luz, me llenaste de fe. Tanto tiempo busqué, pero al fin te encontré, tan perfecta como te imaginé. Como aguja en un pajar, te busque sin cesar, como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar. Tanto tiempo busque, pero al fin te encontré. Tan perfecta, como te imagine".**_

Apretó su mano, y ella me mira disimuladamente. Sonríe. Que quiere decirme con esta letra. Que ella siente así? Pero si tiene novio. Estoy muy confundido. Noto que se me acerca al oído, así que me bajo un poco para facilitarle la labor, ya que es más bajita que yo. Me canta al oído.

"_**Sabes, te quiero confesar, que te encuentro irresistible. No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible, por quedarme cerca de ti"**_

Yo me sonrojo, aunque por mi tono de piel, lo disimulo muy bien. El corazón me empieza a ir muy rápido. Esa frase me ha excitado mucho.

"_**Cuando llegaste tu, te metiste en mi ser, tu encendiste la luz, me llenaste de fe. Tanto tiempo busqué, pero al fin te encontré, tan perfecta como te imaginé. Como aguja en un pajar te busque sin cesar, como huella en el mar, tan difícil de hallar. Tanto tiempo busqué, pero al fin te encontré. Tan perfecta, como te imagine".**_

La canción termina entre aplausos y ovaciones. Miro a Serena, está tan hermosa esta noche. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la cojo del hombro para girarla contra mí y la beso en los labios. Me importa poco que los demás nos vean. No me puedo contener. Ella se separa de mí rápidamente, mirando hacia su izquierda. Afortunadamente, nuestros amigos no se han percatado de nada.

_**Continuará….**_


	22. Nos vamos de fiesta

El concierto terminó antes de lo esperado. El público ovacionó a los cantantes, pidiendo repetidamente "otra canción". La espera no se hizo larga. Los Three Lights salían de nuevo al escenario, para cantar el single que en su día los hizo famosos.

Mientras, Serena aun trataba de recobrar el sentido después de ese arrebato de pasión de Darien. Se atuso un poco el cabello y miró de reojo a las chicas. Sin duda, ninguna se había percatado del desliz que ambos habían tenido. Eso la tranquilizó. Volvió a mirar a Darien, y aparentemente el parecía bastante distraído y centrado en la actuación, aunque su rostro reflejaba una especie de interrogante.

Cuando acabo la última canción, el público supo que el concierto había llegado a su fin. Las luces se encendieron y las puertas de salida se abrieron de par en par para permitir desalojar en orden y calma el Palacio. Las chicas iban comentando lo genial que había sido el concierto. Mina hiper estimulada miró su reloj y exclamo que era demasiado pronto para irse a casa. Las chicas la miraron desconcertadas.

Podríamos ir a tomar unas copas – exclamó Andrew siguiéndole el rollo a Mina.

Definitivamente, eso es lo que deberíamos hacer – apuntó Lita haciendo un gesto de Ok a Andrew.

Pues no se hablé mas, vayamos a emborracharnos – exclamó Amy, ante la atónita mirada de todos.

Pásenlo bien chicas. Yo me tengo que ir. Hoy ha sido un día duro – dijo Darien tímidamente.

Serena le lanzo una de esas miradas que podrían matar. No comprendía porque Darien se iba en lo mejor de la noche. Después recapacito y pensó que no necesitaba que viniese para pasársela bien con sus amigos, aunque no pudiese evitar echarlo en falta. Para su suerte, Andrew ya estaba realizando una de sus mejores capacidades: el convencer.

Vamos Darien, como vas a poder irte a casa si la noche acaba de comenzar- exclamaba alborotado colgado del cuello de su amigo.

Lo sé. Pero tú no te has tenido que levantar a las 7 a.m y llevar un día de perros – dijo Darien, zafándose de Andrew.

Solo una copa, y te dejo en paz. Por los viejos tiempos – sonaba muy convincente.

Al final Darien aceptó. No por la insistencia de Andrew, sino porque realmente tendría muy pocas oportunidades de estar con Serena en el mismo lugar, y que el ambiente no se viese enrarecido por la presencia de su novio.

Se encaminaron a un bar de copas que Rei conocía de oídas. Se encontraba muy cerca de un pub de música latina famoso en la ciudad por los cocteles.

No perdamos el tiempo, chicos. La noche es joven – gritaba Mina entrando ya en el local.

Todas la siguieron y se situaron de pie frente a la barra para pedir. Cada uno con su copa, charlaba animadamente. Serena no intentó acercarse a Darien y hablar, pues estaba claro que enseguida las chicas sospecharían y comenzarían a meter sus narices donde no las llamaban. Aun así, no podía evitar mirar a Darien de vez en cuando. En la oscuridad de la noche, los ojos del moreno lucían espectaculares, claro que, su sonrisa, tampoco se quedaba atrás. Se fijo en su cuerpo. Esa camiseta negra ajustada, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Los pectorales y algún que otro abdominal, se intuían en el relieve de la ropa.

Nuestra joven rubita, no podía parar de beber y beber. Se encontraba sin saber porque, muy nerviosa. Y Mina, lejos de disuadirla, la incitaba a continuar con su camino desenfrenado a la perdición. De vez en cuando, Lita se giraba para llamarles la atención y recordar a Serena que esa noche ella dormiría en su casa y no quería tener que aguantarla si se pasaba bebiendo. Serena asentía y después pedía otra copa a escondidas.

Darien y Andrew hablaban de pie, apoyados en la barra.

Andrew, dime, porque me dijiste lo que me dijiste en el departamento el otro día – preguntaba Darien algo dolido.

¿Qué es lo que te dije? No recuerdo – se rascaba la cabeza en señal de no recordar.

Pues todo lo que me dijiste de Serena...

Perdona hermano, pero no recuerdo.

Vamos Andrew, nunca se te ha hecho bien hacerte el tonto. Me dijiste que podría ser nuestra hermana y que no le marease la cabeza con pajaritos como hago siempre – apretaba la copa en señal de desagrado al recordar las palabras de su amigo.

Demonios. Cuando se supone que te dije eso, primeramente, no sé porque debería de comentarte algo así cuando serena y tu no tenéis nada

No, claro...

Serena y tú no tenéis nada ¿no? – calló en la cuenta Andrew al ver el gesto del moreno.

No. De ninguna de las maneras. Solo nos besamos

QUE OS BESASTEIS!? – gritó Andrew exaltado.

Calla, Andrew. No os va a oír todo el local – le pidió avergonzado.

Espera, porque me está dando un infarto. O eso creo. Tú y Serena os habéis besado. Cuando! Porque! Como! Lo sabe su novio? Y las chicas? – acribilló con preguntas al moreno.

Calma amigo. No voy a darte más detalles. Ya sabes más de lo que deberías – dijo dándole un sorbo a su copa.

Joder, y yo esperando a que Lita se decidiese. Veo que Serena no se anda con chiquitas – sonrío.

Pero te parece mal ¿no? Porque entonces yo…

Porque me va a parecer mal. Sois mis amigos, y seamos realistas, no soporto al engreído de Matt. Ahora eso sí, se bueno con ella y por favor, no la engañes.

No se me ocurriría – sonrío aliviado por fin.

Después de haber bebido lo suficiente como para pasar a ese estado de exaltación de la amistad y haberse dejado la mitad del sueldo en el local, se dirigieron a la discoteca latina, puesto que las chicas tenían ganas de bailar.

No había demasiada gente, así que las chicas se encaminaron hacia la pista y Darien y Andrew se sentaron en la barra. Darien estaba tranquilo, no tendría que ir a bailar pero al mismo tiempo podía tener vigilada a Serena, por lo que pudiese pasar. Las chicas se movían sensualmente. Darien pudo percatarse de lo sensual que bailaba Serena. Para ser tan jovencita, de donde habrá aprendido a moverse así. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los comentarios de Andrew.

Amigo, si Lita se mueve así no quiero ni pensar lo que será capaz de hacer en la cama - dijo mientras dejaba la copa en la barra y si dirigía a bailar con Lita, que lo llamaba desde la pista

Darien se mantuvo en el taburete, no podía evitar pensar lo mismo de Serena. Si se movía tan bien y de esa manera tan sensual, como sería tenerla en su cama. Rápidamente se quitó esa idea de la cabeza. Primeramente porque es una niña todavía y segundo porque tiene novio. Pero qué diablos, las fantasías son eso, fantasías, así que mientras no las llevase a cabo, no pasaría nada.

Serena bailaba tocándose y contoneando sus caderas al ritmo de la música latina. De repente, sintió unas manos abrazándole la cintura. Ella sonrío y las abrazó con sus manos. Se estaba girando para mirar frente a frente a su amado…

Qué crees que haces! – apartó las manos de un hombre que al menos mediría 2 metros, tanto de alto como de ancho.

Vamos nena, no te hagas la floja – le dijo romeándole.

Déjame tranquila. No quiero bailar contigo – gritó animada por el alcohol.

Si se que lo estás deseando – dijo agarrándola y llevándola hacia sí.

Que me dejes en paz. Me haces daño – gritó Serena intentando zafarse del.

Déjala tranquila. O es que no la has escuchado – gritó Darien a su lado mientras con una mano lo empujaba.

Y tu quién diablos eres. No te metas en lo que no te llaman – dijo tranquilo el hombretón.

Soy su novio. Y ahora vete o tendremos problemas – dijo levantando un puño. Como le hubiera gustado tener una camisa para desabrocharse la manga y remangársela, como hacen en las películas.

El hombre desistió. La verdad que no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie esa noche, ya que le habían llamado ya varias veces la atención los porteros del local, y a la próxima, lo echarían a la calle.

Serena se abrazó a Darien y le dio las gracias. El asintió, y cuando estaba a punto de volver a la barra, Serena le cogió de la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia ella.

No te vayas. Esta canción me gusta mucho – le dijo sensualmente al oído.

No sé bailar – dijo vergonzoso.

Solo déjate llevar – le volvió a susurrar.

Serena cogió las manos de él y las puso en donde la espalda pierde su nombre y ella hizo lo mismo. Comenzó a mover las caderas poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que movía su cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Las luces impactaban en el rostro de la joven, y sus cabellos sueltos se movían al unísono de su cuerpo.

El tema hablaba algo de una noche de sexo (**NA: si, Noche de Sexo de Wisin y Yandel, no me riñan xDD**) y Serena parecía querer decir algo con la letra de la canción. Le susurraba cantando:

" _Acércate, te diré que nadie te va a tocar como yo, nadie te lo va a hacer como yo. Decídete ya, cuando será, que tu boca tocará mi boca, dímelo ya, quiero sentirte, besarte, mi lengua pasarte y vas a sentirte bien, vamos a pasarlo bien, tu no ves que estoy sufriendo y el tiempo pasar sin comerte"_

Estas insinuándome algo, Serena- le susurró al oído envalentonado por el alcohol. A la mierda con ser disimulado.

Que mal pensado. Tu eres el que insinúas – le sonrío.

Yo? Y eso porque – río con una carcajada limpia y sincera

Acabas de decirle a ese hombretón que yo era tu novia – dijo perspicaz

Solo para evitar que te molestase- dijo burlón.

Solo para eso…- dijo haciendo un pucherito gracioso.

Te gustaría que hubiese otro motivo? – le dijo sensualmente.

Quizás. Pero nunca te lo diré – le dijo echándole la lengua.

Aun no me has contestado – volvió a preguntar él.

No sé de qué me hablas – se hizo la tonta.

De si me quieres dar a entender algo con esta canción – explicó calmado.

Ya te he dicho que eres un mal pensado – dijo graciosa

Ten cuidado, porque me estoy empezando a cansar de este jueguecito – y acercándose más a su oído le susurro – y puede que el lobo te acabe comiendo.

Me gusta jugar – dijo ella mientras se acercaba a los labios de Darien poco a poco.

Amigos! Quién diría que no se pueden soportar – dijo Andrew abalanzándose sobre Serena y Darien.

Andrew, has tomado demasiado – dijo molesto Darien.

Demasiado? Nunca es suficiente. La vida es bella. Hoy es el día. Hoy me declaro a Lita. Ya lo decidí – exclamó ante la sorpresa de Darien y Serena.

Andrew. De veras te gusta Lita?

Si solo fuese eso Serena. Es la mujer de mi vida. Hoy iré a su casa y me declararé. Y que sea lo que tenga que ser – explicó arrastrando las palabras.

Serena trago saliva. Si Andrew tenía pensado ir a casa de Lita en cuanto salieran del local, que iba a hacer ella. No podía ir a casa en ese estado. Su madre olería el alcohol a kilómetros, y por la misma razón, no podría ir a casa de sus amigas. Frunció el ceño. Darien la observo con expresión graciosa y susurrándole al oído le dijo: "Parece que vamos a poder jugar hoy y mucho". Al principio no alcanzó a comprender el significado de esa frase, hasta que se dio cuenta. Darien le estaba diciendo que durmiera en su casa esa noche.

**Para los seguidores de siempre habrá esperanza:** No duden en dejarme comentarios para saber que la historia gusta y evoluciona de un modo que les satisface. Recuerden que siempre estoy disponible para cualquier aportación o sugerencia, así como críticas. Me gusta aprender de mis fallos. Y ha llegado el momento de los agradecimientos a:

_**Karyme**_: muchísimas gracias por tu aclaración sobre el estilo de narración. Como puedes ver, lo he tomado en cuenta en este capítulo. Te agradezco que te guste mi historia. Espero no defraudar

_**Tanya:**_ Gracias por tu review. Me animó mucho.

_**Mayilu**_: A mí también me encanta que Lita y Andrew sean algo más que amigos. Ambos lo merecen. Y por supuesto, quiero que Serena deje de tener esa parte tan infantil y poco adulta que se reflejó en el anime (no tanto en el manga). Gracias por leerme.

_**Alejandra:**_ Igualmente. Me gusta saber que os gusta lo que escribo.

_**Carolina moon**_: Tu comentario me ilusionó mucho. Gracias por leerme. Espero que tu amiga también siga la historia y esté contenta con su progreso.

_**Cata**_: Muchas gracias por leerme. Lo continuaré hasta terminarlo.

_**Chibimoonsere:**_ Intentaré actualizar lo que mi imaginación me permita. Jajajaj. Estoy de vacaciones y por tiempo, desde luego que no es. Sigue leyendo. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Milenia Angels**: Eres de mis primeras review. No has vuelto a firmar. Espero que continues siguiendo la historia. Si es así, házmelo saber, tus comentarios me animaron mucho cuando empecé. Gracias por las recomendaciones y del final no te puedo contar, pero te aseguro que intentaré no defraudar.

__: Espero que te siga interesando. Continuaré la historia hasta que la finalice.

_**Mayifer19:**_ Gracias por tu dulce comentario. Espero que no decepcione. Un besito.


	23. Darien y Serena: primera noche juntos

**DARIEN**

No sé cómo hemos llegado a este punto de la noche. Si me tengo que poner a pensar en cómo hemos llegado a esta situación no sabría decirles. Después de nuestro baile en la pista, Serena y yo no volvimos a cruzar palabra, lo que si hicimos, fue seguir tomando. Andrew, mi gran amigo, tomo la iniciativa con Lita y juntos se fueron al apartamento antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo. Mina, Rei y Amy desaparecieron en la noche. No volvimos a verlas. Y ahí nos quedamos Serena y yo, totalmente ebrios, yendo hacia mi apartamento. Ni siquiera pudimos coger un taxi, no estamos en condiciones. Fuimos tambaleándonos por las aceras, empujándonos, abrazándonos y dándonos arrumacos. Nada fuera de lo normal (para una pareja, claro). En cuanto nos metimos en el ascensor, Serena me miró y se abalanzó sobre mí. Ahora nos encontramos en el elevador besándonos pasionalmente, aunque ya hace rato que éste ha llegado al piso 21, mi departamento.

La intento separar, para buscar mis llaves y abrir el departamento, pero esta como loca y yo, también. Tras cinco minutos en la misma rutina, el ascensor cierra sus puertas. Mierda! Es evidente que alguien reclama el elevador. Ahora si que si, hago de tripas corazón y la aparto delicadamente con mis manos. Ella me mira con cara interrogante.

Están llamando al ascensor – sonrío cómplice

Ah, lo siento – me dice avergonzada, arrastrando las palabras.

Salimos del ascensor, mientras busco mis llaves en el vaquero la miro. No tiene muy buena cara, pero no le doy importancia. Aun así me sonríe.

Abro el departamento, y la dejo pasar. Entra tímidamente. Dejo las llaves en el aparador y me quedo mirándola. Dejándome llevar, la cojo en volandas y la llevo en mis brazos a mi habitación. La tumbo en la cama y yo a su derecha. Ella, se gira como puede y apoya su cabeza en su mano, mirándome. Yo me sonrojo, aunque no se me nota.

Se acerca a mis labios y comenzamos a besarnos. La misma rutina del ascensor. Por primera vez en la noche, me atrevo a ir un poco más allá y toco sus pechos por encima de la ropa. Si me tiene que dar una bofetada, este es el momento, pienso. Ella no se queda atrás, y me saca la camiseta. Yo hago lo mismo, y quito su camiseta.

Seguimos besándonos, y en el transcurso, algo extraño me sucede. Las visiones de un palacio de cristal vuelven a mi memoria. Ahora mucho más nítidas, y puedo ver a una dama vestida de blanco, de largos cabellos dorados que me llama. Su voz me resulta muy familiar, me llama, Endymion. Rápidamente, me alejo de Serena y la miró como intentando buscar una respuesta en su rostro. Me separo y me incorporo. Ella se reincorpora también sobre sus codos

¿Estás bien? – me dice evidentemente preocupada

Si. Es solo que me ha parecido ver algo – le confieso

Algo como que…-pregunta curiosa.

Cosas mías, no te preocupes. Vengo ahora – le digo mientras le doy un beso en los labios.

Me levanto a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. La borrachera o la visión me han dejado la boca seca. Intento buscar una explicación de por qué cada vez que me acerco a Serena, me sucede eso. Dejo el vaso en la cocina, vuelvo a la habitación listo para la batalla y sorpresa: Serena se ha quedado dormida. _Mierda_, pienso, _para que me íria en ese justo momento_. Me tumbo a su lado y la intento despertar, pero duerme como una piedra. Así que me resigno. Hemos perdido una oportunidad de oro, pero quizás sea lo mejor, me contento con la idea, de que no estaría bien que nos acostásemos, estando ella comprometida. La cojo en brazos y la meto dentro de las sabanas. Luce tan tranquila. Me meto a su lado, y la abrazo contra mi, ella emite un gemido y yo me sonrío. Le beso en la frente, y poco a poco comienzo a quedarme dormido. El día ha sido muy largo.

**SERENA**

Me desperté por la mañana con un terrible dolor de cabeza y la luz del sol impactando en mi rostro. Abro los ojos lentamente, y no reconozco la habitación en la que estoy. _La habitación de Lita no me parecía tan masculina_, pienso confundida.

Me reincorporo, y me doy cuenta que evidentemente, no estoy en la habitación de Lita sino en la de un hombre. Me giro dando un respingo, y me tranquilizo, dentro de lo que cabe. Estoy en la habitación de Darien, que duerme a mi lado tranquilamente. Suspiro aliviada. La cabeza me da vueltas y palpita por el exceso de tequilas de la noche.

Poco a poco, comienzan a venir recuerdos a mi memoria. Y créanme, a cada momento que recuerdo, más me avergüenzo_. No debo beber mas alcohol_, pienso. Recuerdo ir a un local de copas y restregarme contra el cuerpo de Darien, y también recuerdo venir a su apartamento y besarnos como locos en el ascensor.

Y también…oh Dios mío. No por favor. Me estoy quedando sin respiración. Estoy en sujetador. Que hago en sujetador! ¿Lo habremos hecho?. El corazón me empieza a palpitar, empiezo a tener sudores fríos. Me tumbo en cama dejando caer mi cuerpo. ¿Porque la habitación me sigue dando vueltas a estas horas? Darien comienza a despertarse y busca con su brazo mi cuerpo. Cuando por fin lo encuentra, sonríe y abre los ojos. Yo avergonzada y sonrojada me tapo con la sabana. Mañana será otro día, pienso.

¿Por qué te escondes? – dice despojándome de la sabana.

No me escondo. Es que me molesta la luz – intento disimular.

Eres un vampiro? – me pregunta curioso emitiendo una risita.

Muy gracioso – suelto algo molesta.

Ey, ven aquí – creo que Darien percibió mi malestar y me gira en dirección a su rostro – te encuentras bien?

Me duele un poco la cabeza. Todo me da vueltas – digo pausadamente

Eso es normal. Ayer tu y yo nos pasamos con la bebida – dijo riéndose alegremente.

Si, eso creo – comento algo tímida.

Vamos, Serena. No me engañas. ¿Qué te pasa? – me dice incorporándose en su brazo.

Es que no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche – admito al final.

Si lo que te preguntas es si nos hemos acostado. No. Te quedaste dormida antes de que pasara nada – me dice riéndose.

¿En serio? Bueno, yo lo siento Darien…- digo sintiéndome aliviada y culpable a partes iguales.

No te preocupes. Anoche no era el momento. Es mejor así – me dice palpándome la cabeza y yo asiento. En el fondo tiene razón.

**DARIEN**

Ya son muchos años conociendo a las mujeres. Se perfectamente cuando algo les preocupa o no las tiene cómodas. Y Serena, claramente estaba incomoda en mi cama, medio desnuda, sin recordar a penas de la noche. Cuando el confesé que entre nosotros no había pasado nada importante, la sentí muy aliviada, aunque lo quiso disimular.

No tengo manera de saber que es lo que le pasa, más que preguntándole, aunque no quiero darle muchas vueltas al tema. Quizás solo son cosas mías. Aun así, la voy a poner a prueba. No me gusta nada la incertidumbre, me gusta el control. La observo y tiene la mirada perdida en el techo de mi cuarto. Es evidente que me evade, porque salvo un par de humedades, no hay nada mas interesante que mirar.

Me acerco a sus labios y la beso. Espero, y espero, y sigo esperando. Esta como paralizada, muy distinta a como se comportaba ayer. ¿Por qué siempre me meteré en estos líos?

Oye Serena. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – a la mierda, la impaciencia me puede.

Nada Darien. Solo que…

¿Solo que qué? – la interrumpo mientras ella me mira extrañada,

Solo que esto no está bien. Nada bien – se reincorpora tapándose con la sabana.

Reflexiono unos segundos. Ahora mismo, si me dejase llevar, le exigiría que fuese clara conmigo, pero pensaría que estoy chalado. Nos acabamos de conocer hace una semana, solo nos hemos besado, y yo ya me comporto como un novio celoso. Acierto a decir de manera muy educada:

Si prefieres irte, lo entenderé

La verdad es que si. Ahora mismo me apetece estar sola – intenta sonar dulce

Bien, coge tus cosas y cuando quieras vete. Me voy a duchar – digo de la manera mas cordial que puedo, aunque la irascibilidad está saliendo por cada poro de mi piel.

No te enfades conmigo, por favor. Tienes que entender…-me dice intentando que sea comprensivo con su situación.

No me enfado, Serena. Tranquila – digo recogiendo mi ropa de la silla.

Si que te enfadas, y no me entiendes….

Mira. Sabes que Serena? Si, si me enfado. Y si, no te entiendo. En absoluto además. Esto ya no es la primera vez que pasa. Ayer fuiste tú la que viniste a mi apartamento, porque yo no te puse una pistola en la cabeza para que lo hicieses. Es más, fuiste tú la que me atacaste, en repetidas ocasiones. Así que no, no te entiendo.

Es que no es tan fácil. Yo tengo un prometido pero tu…- me dice llorosa.

Yo que Serena. Yo soy el tercero en discordia. Y estoy cansado de que cada vez que pase algo entre nosotros, después te arrepientas. Piénsalo dos veces antes de actuar.

Y eso intento. Ayer fue porque bebimos.

Lo que me faltaba por oír. Ahora resulta que me insinúa prácticamente que quiere acostarse conmigo porque se pasó con el alcohol. Esto si que ya no lo tolero y visiblemente enfadado meto mi ropa en el baño y le pido que se vaya en cuanto pueda. Doy un portazo y me encierro en la ducha. Esto es lo que pasa por meterse en la boca del lobo con una chavalita que ni conozco y además tiene una pareja.

**SERENA**

Después de que Darien me chillara que me fuese de inmediato, y se encerrase dando un portazo, yo me quede pasmada metida en su cama y sintiéndome cada vez mas pequeña. Poco a poco, vine de vuelta a la realidad y me di cuenta de varias cosas.

La primera que tenía que irme del apartamento antes de que me viese llorar.

Lo segundo que mi relación con Darien se tenía que acabar, al menos, hasta que yo aclarase las cosas con Matt.

Y la tercera es que, aunque no es el momento idóneo y la verdad no tengo muchas ganas, creo que voy a acostarme con mi novio.

Quizás no me comprendan, pero, desde que me di el golpe en la cabeza, siento como si el y yo no congeniásemos del todo. Y debíamos de estar muy bien para estar comprometidos, así que si quizás, me olvido de Darien y no lo veo, y me acuesto con Matt, las cosas cambien a mejor.

Me pongo mi camiseta y me coloco el pelo. Estoy muy despeinada y tengo el rimmel corrido. Intento limpiarme los restos de maquillaje con los dedos, pero aun así, el delineado en las pestañas persiste. Recojo mi bolso y compruebo que no echo en falta en nada, cojo la cazadora y me dirijo a la puerta de salida. Por un momento, pienso en entrar en el baño de Darien, meterme en la ducha con él y dejarme llevar, que es lo que mi corazón me pide. Pero esta vez, haré caso a mi cabeza.

Antes de salir por la puerta, dejo una nota escrita para Darien:

"_Antes me dijiste que tenía que pensarme las cosas dos veces antes de actuar. Lo siento, creo que lo mejor es que no nos volvamos a ver. Ojalá encuentres una chica que de verdad te sepa valorar y no juegue contigo, como yo. Aun así, gracias por la noche de ayer. Te quiere, Serena."_


	24. Aquí estoy

Me dirigía a casa de Lita en busca de mi macuto. El camino era largo, y realmente necesario para aclarar mis ideas. En verdad, por primera vez, había tomado una decisión madura y algo meditada. Esto tiene que salir bien, me quise auto convencer. Aunque en realidad, estaba deseando que Darien me alcanzara en el camino, me pidiese explicaciones por mi nota de despedida y acto seguido, me besara. Eso solo pasa en las películas de amor, lo sé. En poco menos de 20 minutos había llegado al departamento de Lita. Tuve mucha suerte, pues el portero del edificio me conoce muy bien, y pude acceder directamente a su departamento. Me situé delante de la puerta y timbré tres veces seguidas.

Detrás de la puerta, se apareció Lita, totalmente despeinada, con el maquillaje desdibujado, labios enrojecidos, y tapada con una bata de raso. Tan solo abrió un par de centímetros la puerta, y se mantenía agazapada detrás de ella.

**¡Hola Serena! Y tú a estas horas aquí **– me dijo preocupada.

**Lita, vengo a buscar mi macuto, ya sabes, lo que dejé ayer en tu casa **– le expliqué

**Aja. Si quieres puedo llevártelo yo a tu casa después. Ahora mismo la casa está muy desordenada** – me dijo muy nerviosa

**Lita, no digas tonterías. Si vieras como está mi habitación** – le di un manotazo a la puerta para abrirme paso.

Observe el salón atentamente, y sinceramente, no vi que estuviese mas desordenado que en otras ocasiones. La cocina exactamente igual, limpia y recogida. Así que frunciendo el ceño me dirigí directamente a la habitación de Lita, donde había dejado la noche anterior mis cosas. Entre en la habitación y me dirigía a la cómoda totalmente despreocupada, cuando escuche un carraspeo. Me giré instintivamente, y si. Recordé de repente porque había ido a casa de Darien a dormir. Sencillamente, porque Andrew y Lita se habían ido juntos. Andrew, desnudo, o al menos así me lo pareció, me negaba con las manos y me gritaba: "Serena, esto no es lo que parece". Yo solo me tapaba con las manos, totalmente paralizada mientras me gritaba a mi misma que porque era tan despistada.

Para mi fortuna y la de Andrew, Lita me cogió del brazo y me arrastro al salón, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio tras de sí. Yo seguía callada, alucinada por la escena. Lita me observo unos momentos, inspiró profundo y por fin me dijo algo

**Y es por eso que prefería que no entrases** – dijo exasperada

**Lita, perdóname. Tengo muchas lagunas de anoche. Ni siquiera recordaba…-**algo me dice que Lita no termina de creer lo que digo.

**Bueno, no es algo que sea un secreto. Ahora si eres tan amable**…-me dijo indicándome la salida visiblemente alterada.

**Pero, os habéis acostado?** – pregunté en un susurro.

**Tú qué crees. Pues claro!** – se río de manera desenfadada.

La miré con expresión ceñuda. Comprendí cuan distintas pueden ser dos situaciones similares. Al igual que Darien y yo, Lita y Andrew se fueron juntos a un departamento, solo que ellos si que dieron el paso final. Yo me limité a quedarme dormida. Como puedo ser capaz. Me encaminaba a la puerta y me giré para despedir a Lita, ella hizo lo mismo y me hizo un gesto de que más tarde me llamaría. Salí del departamento, y por fin suspiré.

Volví caminando a casa pensando en mis cosas. Ya se que estoy muy pesadita con el tema del golpe de la cabeza, y que seguramente, no sea nada. Pero de verdad, a veces pienso, que hay como vacios en mi memoria, como si faltasen recuerdos o hechos trascendentales para completar el puzle. Llámenme paranoica, adelante. Últimamente mi vida ha dejado de tener esa tranquilidad que acostumbraba.

Primero de todo, no me puedo olvidar del hecho de que no puedo transformarme en Sailormoon y eso me aterra. Intento no pensar mucho en ello. Ustedes saben que he estado viviendo por y para mi deber toda mi adolescencia. Ahora mismo, me apetece dejar aparcada mi labor, al menos un par de meses. Serán como unas vacaciones.

En segundo lugar está todo el tema de Matt y Darien. Estoy comprometida con mi novio, pero no recuerdo ni como me lo pidió y mucho menos cuando ni cómo surgió. Tengo pocos recuerdos, por no decir ninguno de mi relación con él. Cuando estamos juntos, supuestamente, debería sentirme a gusto y en paz, pero por algún motivo, me siento muy intranquila. Sin embargo con Darien es distinto, lo miro a los ojos y veo algo mas, me sorprendo pensando en el, o imaginándome como sería una situación si el fuese mi novio. Siento que lo conozco de hace muchos años, hay algo en su rostro que me lo dice. Sueño muy a menudo con él. Está vestido como si fuese un príncipe, me besa y me dice que intente recordar. Pero que tengo que recordar. Algún día supongo que lo averiguaré. Suspiro. Por fin llegue a casa.

Ya en mi habitación, recojo mis cosas del macuto y las guardo en el armario. Yo también me desvisto, y pienso en darme un baño relajante y quizás después ir a ver a Matt. No me apetece mucho, pero es lo que debo. De repente, suena el teléfono, debe de ser Lita. Cojo el inalámbrico y me tumbo en cama.

**Si, habla Serena** – digo alegremente

**Hola**

**¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?** – no me puedo creer que sea Darien.

**Dejémoslo en que lo conseguí** – suena dolido.

**¿Querías algo?** – me atrevo a decir.

**Si. Explicaciones** – está muy dolido.

**No tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida, Darien. Sabes que es lo mejor, no me lo pongas más difícil** – oigo una risa irónica.

**Es lo mejor para ti, supongo. No piensas darnos ni una oportunidad** – me pregunta de manera sarcástica.

**Darien, las cosas están como están. No puedo cambiarlo todo de repente por una locura** – le susurro encogida en mi misma.

**Si, si que puedes. Pero no quieres. Crees que podrás encontrar la felicidad en él? De verdad piensas que serás capaz?** – vuelve a sonar dolido, y ahora también desesperado.

**No lo sé** – digo con la voz entrecortada. Una lágrima se derrama.

**Serena, por favor. Si no lo quieres dejar y no estás preparada, lo entiendo. Pero no me digas que no nos vamos a volver a ver. Después de anoche, yo no puedo** – suena agonizante.

**Darien. Es lo mejor para ti. Debes conocer a alguien que te quiera de verdad para que puedas ser feliz y tener una familia **– le intento explicar con todo mi dolor.

**Pero tú eres esa chica. Eres tú, lo sé** – me suplica

**No, no lo soy. Crees que soy yo, pero no. Yo ya tengo un futuro marido y no lo voy abandonar por una tontería, lo siento **– intento parecer fría, la conversación me está empezando a resultar algo incomoda.

**Entiendo. Quiero que sepas que esta noche, a las 9, voy a estar esperándote en mi apartamento. Si no vienes, entenderé que lo has elegido a él y nunca mas volveré a acercarme a ti. Te olvidaré y buscaré otra mujer que me haga feliz. Pero por favor, ven. **

**No puedo…-** digo resignada

**Solo piénsalo. Pero no demasiado. Solo ven. Buscaremos la manera, la encontraremos**- suena tan fácil en su boca.

**Lo pensaré **

**Ok. Adios Serena** – cuelga antes de que yo pueda despedirme.

Me quedo mirando al auricular, y hasta me parece ver el rostro de Darien en él. Finalmente me decido a colgarlo y rechazo cualquier idea en mi cabeza que esté relacionado con un encuentro furtivo en su departamento.

Evidentemente quiero ir, pero no lo voy hacer. Las cosas son difíciles, y ahora mismo no estoy en la mejor situación como para desordenar mi vida y ponerla patas arriba. Ya tengo bastante con lo de Sailormoon. Además, me da miedo como podría reaccionar Matt. Últimamente está muy agresivo. En un ataque de impulsividad, decido ir al departamento de Matt, pero antes claro, debo llamarlo y avisarle

**Matt, soy Serena. Como vas**

**Hola querida. Estoy en casa, leyendo un libro. Dentro de poco comeré. Y tu que haces**

**Yo acabo de llegar de casa de Lita. Me preguntaba si te gustaría que comiésemos juntos** – digo tímidamente

**OK. Puedo pasarme por tu casa en una hora si te parece** – me dice despreocupado

**No. Me refería a comer en tu casa** – me siento avergonzada, y no se porqué.

**Claro que sí. Tengo comida para los dos. Te pasaré a buscar en mi auto en 15 minutos. Nos vemos** – me dice alegremente y cuelga.

Suelto un suspiro. Tengo poco tiempo, así que salgo pitando a la ducha y me arreglo un poco. Al poco de terminar de peinarme, oigo el claxon del auto de Matt y bajo corriendo, despidiéndome de todos. Matt luce muy feliz. Le sonrío y me monto en su auto.

Pasados 10 minutos, ya nos encontramos en su departamento. Es muy diferente al de Darien. Mientras que el de mi novio es recargado y hasta algo excéntrico, el de Darien es funcional, elegante y sobrio. Me sorprende que Matt tenga muchas láminas de la Luna, y hasta uno pintado de un castillo que es muy parecido al de mi hogar.

**Lo pinté yo. Soñé con él y no pude evitar plasmarlo. Fue hermoso – me acariciaba la espalda.**

**Me recuerda a algo **– intento sonar criptica, no sé si sabe que soy siquiera Sailormoon.

**Al Milenio de Plata. A mí también** – me dice ante mi profunda sorpresa. Al parecer sabe toda la historia, y es normal, puesto que llevamos mucho tiempo juntos. Eso me tranquiliza.

A medida que las manecillas del reloj no paraban de acercarse a las nueve, yo cada vez estaba más intranquila. Matt lo notaba y el pobre hacía por relajarme, pero no lo conseguía. Ya eran las 20:30 y yo no podía evitar mirar todo el rato el reloj y pensar: _**me da tiempo a llegar, si salgo ahora llegaría a tiempo**_.

**Tienes que ir a algún lado?** – me preguntaba Matt

**No, no. Es solo que debo estar pendiente en regresar a casa y no preocupar a mis padres **– intento sonar convincente.

**Aun es pronto. Además estas de vacaciones y yo hoy tengo otros planes para ti** – me sonríe pícaramente.

**Que planes **– pregunto para distraerme de la hora.

**No sé. Podríamos ir a mi habitación y allí te explico. Es mas cómodo** – sigue sonriéndome.

**Bueno…-** es todo lo que sale de mi boca.

Matt se lo toma como un sí rotundo y sin preguntarme nada más, me agarra del brazo y me lleva con mucha energía a su habitación. Cierra la puerta, y creo que con pestillo. Eso no me tranquiliza. Se gira hacia mí y me empuja para tirarme en la cama. Esta situación difiere por completo a la que viví con Darien la noche anterior.

Matt se tumba sobre mi y se quita la camisa que lleva. Me empiezo a poner un poco nerviosa pero intento tranquilizarme, no va a pasarme nada con mi novio. El me besa con furia y demasiada pasión. Me ahogo en sus besos, mientras sus manos recorren todo mi cuerpo sin ningún tipo de timidez. El me besa por el cuello, y comienza a meter sus manos en mis pechos. Yo me siento muy incómoda, y no me está gustando. Empiezo a entrever sus intenciones así que lo intento separar, pero él es más fuerte que yo. Me gruñe y no deja que me mueva.

**Matt, para un poco** – le pido cariñosamente

**¿Por qué? Si te gusta. Lo sé** – sigue besando mi cuello

**No, no me gusta. Para. Estoy incomoda** – le digo bruscamente

No me hace caso, cada vez está más fuera de sí. En un momento de furia, engancha mi camiseta y me la intenta arrancar, rasgando un tirante y parte del escote. Yo no me lo pienso dos veces y le doy una bofetada. Parece volver en sí, así que lo empujo y consigo incorporarme.

**¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?** – le chillo furiosa

**Nena, déjate llevar. Hoy es el momento** – se acerca a mi

**No te me acerques. Hoy no es el momento, no ves que no quiero** – le pregunto interrogante

**Bueno, pensé que te resistías porque te divertía** – me mira confuso.

**Mejor me voy** – saco el pestillo de la puerta y me dirijo al salón por mis cosas, noto que Matt me sigue callado.

Recojo mi bolso y me marcho dando un portazo, sin ni siquiera despedirme. Siento como una liberación. Miro el reloj y son las 20:45. No me lo pienso ni dos veces y salgo corriendo a la calle. La lluvia cae en la ciudad y yo no tengo con que taparme pero no me importa. Corro y sigo corriendo. Recuerdo perfectamente el camino, así que no tardo mucho tiempo en llegar. Aunque si ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para empaparme.

Por fin llego al edificio de Darien, el portal está abierto, así que me dirijo al ascensor directamente. 20:57. El ascensor tarda en bajar, así que subo por las escaleras sin parar. Por fin llego a la puerta de su departamento y miro el reloj. 21:00. Me sonrío y timbro. Me recoloco el tirante de la camiseta, no quiero que se vea rasgado.

Se abre la puerta de par en par y aparece Darien, mirándome fijamente, pero no dice nada. Yo le sonrío, e intentando recuperar la respiración le digo: _**Aquí estoy.**_


	25. Aquí estoy POV Darien

Desde que Serena se había ido de mi apartamento dejándome aquella nota, había pasado por multitud de estados.

El primero de todos: la negación. No, ella no me dejaría. Volverá, se ha dejado llevar. Esta solo confundida. Ella es demasiado impulsiva, enseguida se dará cuenta del error cometido.

El segundo: la ira. En que estaba pensando. Como se atreve a dejarme una nota y ni siquiera despedirse en persona. Es una egoísta, no me dio ni siquiera la oportunidad de réplica. Decidió por los dos, sin darme una oportunidad.

El tercero: la resignación. Quizás lo mejor para los dos sea dejarlo todo como está. Comenzar ahora una relación sería muy difícil para nosotros, además su novio, por mal que me caiga, no se merece una traición así.

Y por fin la cuarta, inventada por mí exclusivamente, coger el toro por los cuernos. Busco el número de teléfono en la guía telefónica. Lógicamente, no aparece. Estará a nombre del padre. Busco Tsukino, pero hay varios números. Diablos, sí que es bastante común ese apellido. Después pienso, el día que Serena llamó a mi casa lo hizo desde su casa, así que busco en el registro de llamadas del inalámbrico cualquier número que no esté registrado. Rápidamente, caigo en la cuenta, al verlo. Por el día y la hora, sé que es el número de Serena.

Antes de pulsar la tecla de re-llamada pienso exactamente qué le voy a decir, pero no se me ocurre nada más que pedirle explicaciones. Sin darme cuenta, ya estoy re-llamando a su casa, así que me olvido de llevar un plan trazado e intentaré ser espontáneo.

Pasados cinco minutos, ya he colgado. Ya está. Le he lanzado un ultimátum. Me siento realmente mal. Como me atrevo a decirle que si esta noche no viene a mi apartamento, me olvidaré de ella y buscaré a otra mujer que ocupe su lugar. Eso es imposible, pero debo obligarme a hacerlo. Miro el reloj, y todavía faltan más de 6 horas para que sean las 21:00. La hora límite.

Mi tarde pasa entre el aburrimiento y la angustia propio de un momento así. Me tumbo en el sofá y enciendo la televisión. No hay nada interesante en la programación de un domingo. Eso es evidente. Busco una película mala de tarde, con la esperanza de que me aburra tanto viéndola que acabe profundamente dormido.

La lluvia en Tokio ha llegado. El aguacero choca contra el ventanal de mi terraza. El día está realmente nublado y oscuro. Me pregunto que estará haciendo Serena y que estará pensando. Si decidirá venir o si habrá tomado la decisión de quedarse al lado de su novio. Miro el reloj, y todavía falta una hora.

Decido ducharme tranquilamente, hacer la cama, ordenar un poco la cocina (todavía más) y hacerme un té. Un té no me va a tranquilizar a estas alturas, pero al menos mantengo mi mente y mis manos ocupadas.

Estoy sumido en mis pensamientos cuanto alguien toca el timbre. Miro el reloj instintivamente. Son las 21:00. No puede ser, pienso. Si resulta que es el portero o Andrew haciéndome una visita justo en este momento, juro que los estrangularé hasta dejarlos sin respiración y más tarde tiraré el cuerpo por el balcón.

No puedo evitar sentirme esperanzado. Corro hacia la puerta y con la mejor de mis sonrisas abro la puerta de par en par. Y ahí está. Serena, completamente empapada, agachada sobre sus rodillas, intentando recuperar su respiración. Esta agitada. Yo no digo nada, me mantengo a la espera.

**Aquí estoy** – me dice ella sonriendo

**Serena, estás empapada **– le digo cogiéndola de la mano y metiéndola en casa.

**Es que llovía y no tenía con que cubrirme **– me dice despreocupada.

Me fijo en ella. Está muy hermosa. Su cabello muy despeinado cae sobre su cara y sus hombros. Lleva unos vaqueros completamente empapados y una camiseta de tirantes. Reparo en la rotura de un lado de su camiseta. Ella se da cuenta y con una mano intenta recolocarse disimulando.

Que te ha pasado – me pongo muy nervioso

Oh, nada. Me enganché en una puerta – me dice intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Observo la camiseta. Esa rotura no es propia de engancharse a una puerta como ella dice. Alguien la ha rasgado. En seguida viene a mi cabeza el nombre de su novio.

¿Esto te lo ha hecho él? – le digo agarrando su tirante roto.

No es nada, fue un malentendido – me dice ella tocando mi pecho.

¿Un malentendido? Ganas de matar aumentando. La miro, y no consigo comprender porque sonríe. Como puede estar con una persona que seguramente la haya forzado a tener algo que ella no quiere. Me pongo verde de la rabia, pero intento mostrarme tranquilo y confiable.

Abrázame – me pide cariñosamente y yo la correspondo

¿Por qué estás aquí? Pensé que no vendrías

Estoy donde quiero estar. No busquemos una explicación, por favor – me dice evadiendo el tema

¿Le vas a dejar? – no puedo evitar preguntarle

Sí, pero necesito tiempo ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? – me dice mirándome a los ojos

Si – le miento, claro que no lo entiendo, pero ahora mismo no es lo que necesita escuchar.

Ella se pone de puntillas, me besa y yo le correspondo. No sé cuánto durará este momento, ni que será de nosotros, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que quiero aprovechar cada segundo a su lado.

Me dejo llevar y la cojo en mis brazos, como ya hice anoche. Ella se cuelga en mi cuello y me sonríe. La llevo a mi habitación despacio y la dejo tumbada en un lado de la cama. Me tumbo a su lado y acaricio su rostro. Ella también me toca, aunque la noto nerviosa. Me quita la camiseta y yo me dejo hacer.

"_Deja que escuchen tus oídos, este sereno suspirar. Fija tus ojos en el mar y en ellos se reflejará la luz de luna que te bañará"_

Ella se reincorpora, y se quita la camiseta y los vaqueros, quedándose en ropa interior para mí. Se suelta el cabello y se sienta encima de mí. Yo la observo y es como una diosa, no puedo creer que por fin haya llegado este momento. Se tumba sobre mí y comienza a besarme.

"_Tan solo con observar tu bello rostro al dormir, mi corazón late mas y siento que me estremezco. Descubriremos aquí, algo que solo tu semanas encontrar, en a magia que hay solo en la noche"_

Seguimos acariciándonos y besándonos. Estamos sumidos en la pasión de nuestros besos. Ya nada puede interrumpirnos. Ella me dice al oído "quiero que hagamos el amor" y yo me estremezco al escuchar su voz y su respiración.

"_Aquella leyenda lunar resplandeciente es. Silencioso, destellos mil tiene. Luz de luna resplandece, Mágica fuerza aquí estás, hoy sé que me enamoré. La luz de luna brilló y abrió tus ojos, se ha deslizado hacia ti, la mágica luna trae el amor"_

Justo cuando me dispongo a entrar en ella, miro su rostro y le pregunto si está segura, ella tan solo asiente y me sonríe. Por un momento, me parece ver en su cara una marca de nacimiento en la frente, pero su flequillo me la tapa. Me ha parecido ver una media luna, pero no puede ser, me habría fijado. Con mi mano derecha retiro el pelo de su frente y efectivamente, su piel se mantiene pura y sin rastro de ninguna marca. Ha debido ser mi imaginación pienso.

Finalmente, dejo de distraerme y entro en ella poco a poco. Ella hace un gesto de dolor y frunce el gesto. Intento detenerme, pero ella me pide que no pare y yo la obedezco. Ambos comenzamos un ritmo tranquilo pero sensual e intentamos acomodarnos.

Jamás había sentido nada parecido teniendo relaciones sexuales con otra mujer. Me siento tranquilo y sumamente feliz. La miro a ella y me quedo más tranquilo, se la ve confiada y a gusto, emitiendo gemidos de placer.

No puedo evitarlo, pienso. La amo. Definitivamente estoy enamorado de ella. Y siento que esta historia me va a hacer mucho daño si ella no termina por elegirme a mí. Me acerco a su rostro, y mirándola fijamente le digo.

Serena. Te amo

Y yo a ti, Darien – me dice mientras se abraza a mi cuello.

Pasado un rato, juntos llegamos al clímax y yo me derrumbo sobre ella. Noto que con sus manos acaricia mi espalda y me besa en la cara cariñosamente. No podemos evitar caer los dos en un profundo sueño.

Estoy en un campo de flores silvestres y una muchacha vestida de blanco con largos cabellos rubios se gira y me sonríe cogiendo flores. Juraría que es Serena. Lleva una corona en la cabeza y la marca en su frente de media luna que me pareció ver.

_**Endimion, ven aquí.**_ Endimion, quien diablos es Endimion. Pero yo camino hacia ella sin saber por qué. Mi cuerpo no me obedece y me acerco a ella. Al acercarme, puedo comprobar que efectivamente es Serena, pero la encuentro más adulta. Diferente. Pero sin duda es ella. Me fijo en su rostro y ella me mira ilusionada. Comienzo a escuchar ruido y siento que me alejo de ella. Ella solo me dice: _**intenta recordar.**_


	26. Cristal de Plata

Estoy medio adormilada en un dormitorio que no es el mío. La cama huele a aroma de canela y limón, y sus almohadas son blandas y mullidas. Me encuentro muy a gusto en la cama de mi adorado Darien. Voy abriendo lentamente mis ojos y observo una cómoda color marfil, y una silla de cristal a su lado. Mis cosas reposan ahí.

No hay mucha claridad en la habitación, pese a que las persianas están abiertas. Así que deduzco que es de noche. A penas se escucha tráfico. Me giró sobre si misma y del otro lado me encuentro a Darien, con su torso desnudo durmiendo apaciblemente boca arriba. Tiene una expresión en su rostro de felicidad, como una media sonrisa tonta.

Me pego a el lo máximo que puedo, quiero exprimir este momento de dicha. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pectoral izquierdo y puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón, fuertes y enérgicos. De repente siento un movimiento, y me incorporo para mirarle.

- **Veo que ya despertó, mi princesa** – me dice en un susurro

- **Desde hace un buen rato, señorito –** me apoyo en mis manos para mirarle.

- **Hacía días que no conciliaba tan bien el sueño. ¿Qué hora es? **

- **Debe ser media noche, hay mucha tranquilidad** – acabo deduciendo.

- **¿Te quedas a dormir?** – me mira ilusionado

- **No puedo, tengo que ir a casa. No avisé a mis padres** – refunfuño para mis adentros.

- **Llámalos desde aquí y diles que no irás a dormir, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca** – me abraza fuerte contra él.

- **Ojalá, pero sabes que no puedo** – digo triste

Nos quedamos abrazados un buen rato, hasta que yo, mal que me pese, decido levantarme para vestirme. Me voy incorporando poco a poco y al quitarme la sábana, me acuerdo de que estoy completamente desvestida. Me tapo con la sabana totalmente avergonzada, espero que Darien no se haya dado cuenta. Me giro disimuladamente, y Darien ya está levantado con su pantalón de pijama puesto. Como diablos le dio tiempo a ponérselo en tan solo 30 segundos. Frunzo el ceño en señal de envidia.

Darien comienza a caminar por la habitación y me mira divertido.

- **Que haces ahí parada** – ríe desenfadado

- **Es que….bueno yo…- diablos! No me salen las palabras**

- **Que sucede, que escondes tras la sabana **– me dice insinuante tirando de ella

- **Estoy desnuda** – emito un chillido.

- **Ah ya entiendo. Te sientes avergonzada por estar desnuda en la cama de un apuesto hombre, como yo, y es por eso que estás ahí, acongojada **– me tira más de la sabana y yo la agarro con fuerza.

- **Darien! Ya basta. No tiene gracia** – me quejo muy seria

- **Está bien, está bien. Quieres que te alcance tu ropa** – por fin se pone serio

- **Si, muchas gracias** – sonrío.

- **Y que me das a cambio** – me sonríe abiertamente

- **A que juegas. Alcánzame mi ropa!** – me vuelvo a quejar

- **Así no vamos a ningún lado señorita Tsukino** – se sienta en cama y me mira. A que diablos juega este hombre.

- **Darien, alcánzame mi ropa ¿si? **– le digo exagerando la última palabra

- **Y que más…**- me dice de manera sumamente sensual

- **Mmmmm ¿por favor?** – no sé a qué se refiere

- **No me refería a eso, pero me vale** – sonríe despreocupado mientras se levanta a recoger mi ropa.

Yo suspiro y aflojo la sabana, pero no bajo la guardia. Nunca se sabe cuándo puede darle un arrebato y volver a las andadas. Vigilo cada uno de sus movimientos. Se acerca a la silla y sin querer, se le cae mi bolso al suelo provocando que mi broche salga despedido a la moqueta. Me pongo nerviosa. Justo en este momento lo que menos me apetece es dar explicaciones de lo que es.

Mi cerebro empieza a maquinar una excusa que darle para omitir ese detalle, sin importancia, que podría arruinar esta relación_. Si, hola Darien, soy Sailormoon, es un detalle sin importancia que se me había olvidado comentar. Espero que no te importe_. Hasta mi cerebro no puede dejar de ser sarcástico en un momento como este.

Darien acerca su mano y el broche reacciona, de manera inesperada. El cristal de plata empieza a centellear y emitir un pitido, como cuando tiempo atrás podía transformarme. Me sorprendo, ya que en todo este tiempo, el broche no ha dado señal de vida ni cambio, ni siquiera cuando he intentado utilizarlo o me he visto en peligro.

Observo a Darien, que lo mira detenidamente, de todos los lados, por la parte de atrás, a contra luz, lo golpea con la mano levemente. Está intentando recordar donde lo ha visto antes. Tiene expresión ceñuda. Tengo que intentar desviar su atención como sea.

- **Darien, mi ropa** – alcanzo a decir algo nerviosa.

Ni caso. Ahí está, con mi broche en mano, iluminándose y emitiendo soniditos por si solo, y yo sin poder levantarme y arrebatárselo de las manos. Está a punto de abrirlo cuando pongo fin a esta situación.

- **No lo toques** – grito finalmente.

- **Que es esto –** me pregunta extrañado

- **No es nada. Es un broche** – río para quitarle hierro al asunto.

- **Lo he visto en alguna parte. Puede que…-** se toca la barbilla.

- **Es una baratija, lo habrás visto en algún mercadillo** – bien, excusa creíble. Recupero el control.

- **No me parece que sea una baratija. No me mientas** – me mira fijamente.

- **No…no te miento** – me empiezo a poner de nuevo nerviosa

- **Ya sé lo qué sucede…-** aprieta el broche en la palma de su mano.

- **¿cómo dices?** – miro su mano, vigilando que no lo rompa en mil pedazos. Eso sería desastroso.

- **¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta? A que esperabas para decírmelo** – me mira furioso.

- **Darien, no se a que te refieres** – es imposible que se haya dado cuenta tan solo viendo el broche. Imposible.

- **Me refiero a que este broche te lo regalo Matt** – me lo enseña en su mano como si yo nunca lo hubiese visto antes.

- **No, de verdad. No me lo regalo Matt. Te lo juro** – estoy muy alterada

- **Si, como el anillo de compromiso, que te lo había regalado tu mama** – me mira dolido.

- **Darien…- **no sé qué decir. Con ese último argumento me ha desarmado. Debería decirle la verdad.

- **Perdón Serena. Me he puesto celoso** – me dice sin mirarme a los ojos.

No puedo evitar caer rendida a sus pies viéndolo celoso y dolido. Se ve tan vulnerable en ese momento. Sin saber cómo, me levanto de la cama, y aun estando desnuda, me como mi vergüenza y me acerco a él. Con mis manos, dirijo su rostro hacia el mío. Quiero me vea muy bien. Me parece que tiene los ojos vidriosos, como si estuviese conteniendo unas ganas irrefrenables de llorar.

- **Te amo, Darien. Solo tú eres mi verdadero amor **

- **¿de verdad?** – me mira suplicante.

- **De verdad. Confía en mí** – le digo acercándome a sus labios.

Rozo sus labios con los míos, y él enseguida me corresponde. Me abraza contra el y me eleva a tres palmos del suelo para poder besarme. Yo me dejo hacer. Lo quiero tanto.

- **Está bien. Confiaré en ti** – me dice mientras me extiende la mano donde está el broche.

Yo le sonrío y acerco mi mano a la suya para recogerlo, cuando de repente, al contacto de las dos manos, un gran destello de luz y energía invade todo la habitación.

Esa energía se siente como una sacudida, no veo nada, todo está demasiado luminoso y blanco. Siento un calor en mi pecho y en mi frente. De repente, como corrientes eléctricas, los recuerdos comienzan a venir a mí de manera descontrolada.

Estoy muy confusa. Esas situaciones estaban totalmente bloqueadas y olvidadas.

**_Recuerdo el día que me convertí en princesa de la Luna y a Darien tendido en el suelo sin vida, mientras yo lloro de manera desconsolada._**

**_Recuerdo a Rini. Mi hija en el futuro. Recuerdo como me dijo: gracias por todo, mama. No puedo evitar llorar de emoción._**

**_Recuerdo a Matt, que es Caos, mi hermano, gritándome que el seria el rey de Tokio de Cristal y que haría que yo olvidase a Darien. _**

La luz poco a poco va desapareciendo y cuando por fin puedo abrir los ojos, Darien está enfrente mío vestido de príncipe Endimion y con la misma expresión ojiplática que yo. No puedo parar de mirarle a los ojos, llorando, por haber podido superar juntos esta prueba del destino.

Darien reacciona igual y me abraza mientras da vueltas sobre si mismo. Solo me grita: Serena, te amo, te amo. Y yo estoy feliz, por fin recuperé mis recuerdos con Darien. Estoy segura que en alguna parte de mi cabeza, mi subconsciente, guardó a buen recaudo esos recuerdos para evitar que me olvidase por completo de Darien.

- **Serena, no me puedo creer que nos haya pasado esto. No me volveré a alejar de ti. Te lo juro **– me abraza en sus brazos protectores.

- **Ni yo, Darien. Te amo. El cristal de Plata, nos ha devuelvo a nuestra vida de verdad** – le miro sollozando.

Darien abre la mano y para mi sorpresa el broche ha dejado de emitir luz y sonido y ha cambiado su apariencia. HA retornado, por muy paradójico que sea, al primer broche que tuve. Esa esfera dorada, con el símbolo de la luna.

- **Debemos ir a buscar a Matt y hacerle pagar por lo que ha hecho, Serena** – me dice seriamente.

- **Si. Ahora siento una nueva fuerza en mí. Creo que está vez si funcionará**

- **Yo también lo siento. El poder de nuestro amor ha devuelvo el brillo al Cristal de Plata**

Recojo el broche de la mano de Darien y lo observo. Me sonrío a mí misma. Nunca pensé que desearía tanto volver a ser Sailormoon. **"Por el poder del cristal de plata, transformación".**


End file.
